Brave Griffindor COMPLETE!
by Hedw1g
Summary: What has Draco Malfoy got up his sleeve? could he really change? or is there something more sinister afoot! Hermione Granger seems to be the only one to give him a chance to prove his worth! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger wore an expression of satisfaction as she studied her appearance in the full length mirror in her bedroom. Turning from side to side to get a better look at her new figure which had finally arrived during the summer holidays, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, gone was the frizzy mess of hair that used to plague her, her skin was clear, and she had learned how to use make-up to her advantage.  
Smiling to herself as a wave of confidence washed over her, she arranged her long brown loose curls into a relaxed style that framed her face and set it with a touch of hairspray. Satisfied with that, she added a touch of lilac eyeshadow and a stroke of mascara to bring out her hazel eyes. This was followed by a slick of tinted lip gloss and a gentle brush of blush.  
Her outfit for the trip to Hogwarts consisted of a light floral patterned skirt by Laura Ashley that came down to just below her knees and a white vest top covered by a white cardigan, which she left open. All very feminine and delicate.  
"Hermione, dear!" called her mother from downstairs, "You are going to miss the train!"  
"Coming Mum!" Hermione called back.  
She quickly spritzed on some light floral perfume and did a double check of her belongings to make sure she had everything she would need for the coming term at Hogwarts.  
Content with everything, she grabbed her trunk and made her way down the stairs where her parents waited in the hall beside the front door.  
"Got everything?" Her father asked.  
Hermione nodded.  
"Well, lets get going." Her mother urged, opening the door.  
Once Hermione's things were loaded into the car, the Grangers made their way to Kings Cross.  
It was a quiet journey, it always was. Her parents hated to send their little girl away for so long every term. Hermione always missed them, but she also loved being at Hogwarts and was anxious to get there.  
When they arrived and passed through the barrier to access platform 9 ¾, the usual sight greeted them, the big red Hogwarts Express was stationary with smoke billowing from its funnel, waiting for the students to board. Students were saying goodbye to anxious and occasionally sobbing parents.  
Hermione turned to her parents. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you." She said hugging her mother who had begun to cry.  
"take care sweetheart, we'll see you next summer." Her father said giving his daughter a crushing hug.  
Hermione wheeled her trunk to the train where a man took it and loaded it.  
She smiled and waved to her parents and boarded the train and began her search for a compartment.  
"Mione!" a familiar voice called.  
She turned to see a red faced Ron walking quickly towards her.  
Ron, it appeared, had grown a lot during the summer, his red hair was long and flopped over his face, but other than that, he was the same old Ron.  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed happily, engulfing Ron in a hug. "It's so good to see you!" then she noticed somebody was missing.  
"Where's Harry?" she asked furrowing her brow.  
"He'll be along in a minute, mum won't let him go, I barely managed to escape her!" Ron replied. "Lets go find a compartment." He added.  
They passed five that were full, and finally found one that was empty and went in and sat down. They were soon joined by Harry, who was followed by Ginny and Neville. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross and began it's long journey.  
Harry hugged Hermione. "Hey you!" he said happily. He stood back to allow Ginny and Neville to greet Hermione too.  
"Wow Hermione, you look great!" Ginny said enthusiastically, stepping back to check out her friend's new look.  
"Thanks, Gin." Hermione replied, smiling. "You look great too. I love your new hair style!"  
Ginny grinned. "So do I!"  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. "Women!" the commented in unison.  
"How was everyone's summer?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Neville.  
Harry looked glum. "Same as always. Dudley tried to lock me in the cupboard underneath the stairs but the door 'mysteriously' disappeared, so he freaked and ran away. Of course I got the blame. Aunt Petunia kept yelling and I was banished to my room for the rest of the summer."  
Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic look.  
"Mine went well, I think. We got to visit Fred and George in their joke shop." Ron said happily. "They've got all kinds of cool stuff now, but mum wouldn't let me buy any." He added in a miffed tone. "She says she doesn't trust me not to use them! Honestly, what else am I supposed to do with them, decorate my dorm?!"  
"Me and Gran went to my aunts house for the summer, we didn't do much, mostly sightseeing." Neville piped up. " I seen lots of interesting plants though!"  
Hermione smiled. She had missed her friends a lot.  
A few hours later, they had settled down for the journey. Harry and Ron were playing a nail biting game of Wizards chess, watched by Neville, Ginny was giving herself a manicure and Hermione was curled up in her seat absorbed in "Hogwarts, A History".  
Just then, their compartment door opened.  
They all looked up and a resounding groan erupted.  
There, in all his glory, stood none other than Draco Malfoy, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked icily.  
"It's funny you should ask, Potter" Malfoy replied in a voice just as cold as Harry's had been. "I want Granger, as it happens!"  
The chess game was forgotten as Ron and Harry both moved to stand in front of Hermione.  
"What do you want her for?" Ron demanded.  
Malfoy sported an amused expression at their sudden protectiveness of their mudblood friend. "She's wanted in the Prefects compartment." He finally revealed.  
The sound of a hand making contact with a forehead came from behind Harry and Ron.  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I completely forgot to tell you guys!"  
Harry and Ron turned to their friend.   
Forgot to tell us what, Mione?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
"I was chosen to be a prefect this year. I can't believe I forgot!" Hermione replied standing up.  
"Congrats Mione!" Ginny chirruped.  
"Thanks Gin!" Hermione replied.  
"Well, come on 'Mione', we don't want to keep McGonnagall waiting" Malfoy interrupted.  
Hermione bristled when Malfoy had called her by the name only her friends used.  
"Don't you call me that!" she snapped at him. "Only my friends call me 'Mione'!" Malfoy feigned a hurt look, putting a hand to where his heart would be if he had one.  
"Aww that's cold, Granger. You don't consider me a friend?"  
"I wouldn't consider you a friend of mine, if we were the last two people on earth!" she retorted as she squeezed past him.  
"I'll be back soon, guys." She assured her friends as she flounced out of the compartment followed by a swaggering Malfoy.  
Crabbe and Goyle followed Malfoy, imitating his Swagger.  
Ginny shook her head. "Idiots, the lot of them!"  
"Who?" Neville asked, confused.  
"The Slytherins." She replied.  
Harry and Ron went back to playing their previously abandoned game of chess.  
Meanwhile, Hermione followed Malfoy and his henchmen towards the front of the train where the prefect's compartment was located.  
"Umm, Malfoy?" Hermione piped.  
Without looking at her, Malfoy gave a grunt in response.  
"Are Crabbe and Goyle prefects too this year?" She asked.  
Malfoy snorted and came to an abrupt halt, causing Hermione to bump into him and Crabbe and Goyle, in turn, bumped into Hermione.  
Malfoy didn't appear to have noticed the four student pile-up he had caused by his sudden stop. "These two? Prefects? Are you really that stupid, Granger?" he snorted indignantly. "They don't have the brains to breathe on their own, let alone to be prefects!"  
"I was just wondering, if they aren't Prefects, why are they coming with us?" Hermione pressed, pushing Crabbe away from her.  
Malfoy shrugged. "they come with me everywhere." He replied simply and turned and started walking again.  
Goyle shoved Hermione forward so he could follow Malfoy.  
"Hey, watch it!" She snapped. She didn't appreciate their rough treatment of her.  
When they arrived at the Prefect's compartment, Malfoy ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leave and slid the compartment door open before stepping inside.  
Hermione followed him in.  
Proffessor McGonnagall stood up to greet them.  
"Sorry to take you away from your friends, Miss Granger, however, we do need a small meeting to discuss your duties as a prefect." McGonnagall said sincerely.  
Hermione nodded and looked at the other prefects.  
They were other students she recognized from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but couldn't put a name to a face.  
Proffessor McGonnagall went over their duties, and the rules ect and all in all, the whole thing took about half and hour.  
"One last thing before you all go," she added. "There will be no abusing of your positions!" She said firmly, looking meaningfully at Malfoy.  
Malfoy put on an innocent face. "Of course not, Proffessor! I am hurt that you would suggest that I would do such a thing!"  
With that, everyone got up and headed toward the door of the compartment.  
Hermione was on her way back to the compartment where her friends were located when Malfoy caught up with her.  
"Hey, Granger!" he said as he fell into step with her.  
"What is it now, Malfoy?!" she spat.  
"Well, If you are going to be like that, I won't give it to you!" He snapped back.  
Hermione sighed and stopped walking. "Give me what?" she demanded.  
"This." Came his reply. He held up a silver prefects badge with the Griffindor Lion on the background.  
Hermione held out her hand. "Give it here Malfoy!"  
Malfoy faked a thoughtful look. "No, I don't think I will."  
Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "Give it here, or I swear to all that is good and holy that I will hex you into the middle of next week!" she snarled.  
Malfoy merely smirked and shook his head, tutting at her. "Patience is a virtue, Granger!"  
Hermione ignored him. "Give it to me!"  
"Say the magic word!" Malfoy teased, as if talking to a child.  
She suddenly stepped closer to him and gold sparks flew from the tip of her wand. "Please." She snarled through her teeth in a low voice.  
Malfoy handed her the badge. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
Hermione ignored him and walked away.  
"Ah me! Parting is such sweet sorrow! Malfoy called dramatically.  
Hermione stormed into her compartment and slammed the door shut, startling her friends.  
"Have fun?" Ron ventured to ask.  
"Ooooh, that Malfoy! I could just wring his scrawny little neck!" Hermione growled making strangling gestures with her hands.  
Ginny laughed. "You'll have to get in line for that 'Mione!"  
"Yeah," agreed Harry, "behind me and Ron!"  
Hermione looked at her watch. "We'll be arriving in 15 minutes, we'd better change into our robes."  
Hermione transfigured Nevilles suitcase into a screen so that she and Ginny could change into their school uniform in privacy.  
Soon after, the Hogwarts Express puffed into the station and the Students disembarked from the train.  
They could hear Hagrid calling the first years over to him so he could take them across the lake to the castle.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all jumped into one carriage and it took them to the front doors of Hogwarts.  
"I can't wait for the feast!" said Ron. "I'm starving!".


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great hall, and reveled in the familiar surroundings they had grown to love.  
"It's so nice to be back!" Hermione said happily.  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, there's Seamus and Dean!" Harry pointed out, gesturing over at their friends, who were waving frantically.  
"We saved you guys seats!" Seamus mouthed.  
They began to make their way over to the Griffindor table. Suddenly, Ron was pitched forward, causing him to knock Hermione over. Luckily Harry caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Sorry 'Mione! Somebody pushed me!" Ron said apologetically, blushing furiously.  
"Tut tut, Weasley!" Came a cold drawl. "Clumsy aren't we? You nearly knocked poor Granger off her feet! That's not going to earn you brownie points with her now is it?!"  
Ron turned around to confront the person who had pushed him into Hermione.  
Malfoy stood there, wearing his trademark smirk, with his arms folded over his broad chest.  
Crabbe and Goyle flanked him, sniggering at Malfoy's comment.  
Ron turned even redder at the sight of their arch nemesis, his fists balling at his sides.  
"Back off, Malfoy!" Ron spat, taking a step towards Malfoy.  
Crabbe and Goyle flexed their arms and stepped forward to block Malfoy from Ron.  
Harry stepped in. "Ron, let it go. He's just trying to wind you up. Lets go eat." He said putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
Ron glared at Malfoy.  
Malfoy smirked back. He glanced at Hermione who was glaring at him just as Harry and Ron were. Then, catching her off guard, he winked at her. It was so quick, Hermione thought she must be mistaken, but she was creeped out none-the-less.  
"Come on Ron, lets just go and have something to eat!" Hermione pleaded, tugging on Ron's arm, desperate to get away from the Slytherins.  
Ron turned his back on Malfoy and allowed himself to be led away and over to the Griffindor table by his two best friends.  
Once there, he brightened up quickly and sat down, chatting with Seamus and Dean.  
They didn't pay much attention to the sorting, and were waiting  
Finally, when everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood up at the Teacher's table and proceeded with his speech.  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I know you all must be hungry, so I'll keep this short! The forbidden forest is still forbidden, ect ect. First years please note, there is a pamphlet in your dorms regarding all Hogwart's rules. Normally I tell you all about the rules and such, but I really can't be bothered this year! Anyhoo, feast, my pretties, and be merry!". With that, Dumbledore sat back down, just as food appeared on all of the tables.  
"Thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, picking up a chicken leg. "I swear I was going to pass out from hunger!"  
Hermione delicately spooned some potatoes and carrots onto her plate, and picked up a chicken leg.  
Harry gulped down his goblet of Pumpkin juice in one go.  
Hermione watched him with raised eyebrows. "Thirsty?" she asked.  
Harry nodded, gasping from his lack of breath and pointed at the jug of juice.  
Hermione handed it to him and he filled his goblet then picked up her fork and began eating her potatoes.  
Ron, meanwhile, was devouring his chicken leg at an alarming rate.  
The Great hall was filled with happy chatter and sound of cutlery against plates. Suddenly, a huge and very loud belch resounded off the walls. Silence ensued as everyone looked around to see who had been so rude.  
"CRABBE!" Malfoy cried in a disgusted tone, his voice echoing in the silence.  
Everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table, some with puzzled expressions others with amused looks as Malfoy gave Crabbe a shove.  
"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!!!" Continued Malfoy.  
Crabbe at least had the grace to blush.  
Everyone burst out laughing, including some of the teachers. Although Snape didn't seem to find it as amusing as the students and sat stoney faced at his place at the table.   
Even Malfoy began laughing after a while.  
Eventually things calmed back down and Dumbledore bid everyone goodnight.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati made their way up to the Griffindor common room. When they all reached the painting of the Fat Lady they all stopped and stared at her expectantly.  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
Silence. A cricket chirruped.  
"Well?!" she said impatiently.  
Suddenly, everyone turned to Hermione.  
"What?" she asked. "I don't have it!"  
"But you're a prefect, you're supposed to have it!" Seamus declared.  
Hermione blushed. She hadn't been given the Password! "Well I….erm…that is to say I… well you see-" she was cut off by the sound of someone pushing through the crowd of Griffindors.  
Hermione saw a hand holding a sheet of paper up in the air as it's owner pushed his way through the crowed.  
"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through. Get out of my way!" said a smoothe voice that was unmistakably Malfoy's.  
He finally got to the front where Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing. He looked a little disheveled as he approached Hermione.  
"You ran off without getting these, Granger!" He said holding the sheet of paper out to Hermione, who took it an surveyed it.  
It was all of the passwords to all four common rooms.  
"We are supposed to know the passwords for each house's common room?" She enquired.  
"Yes." Malfoy replied. "So we can perform our duties to the fullest, or something like that."  
Hermione looked at the crowd of disgruntled Griffindors. "Okay guys, the password is going to be –"  
She was cut off again, this time by someone in the crowd who stuck their hand up.  
"Don't say it in front of _him_!" Came the protest. "He's a Slytherin!"  
Malfoy couldn't see who it was so he just raised his voice to be heard. "I'm also a Prefect you dolt! I'm supposed to know your password, as well as every other house's passwords!"  
Nobody dared question him again, so they returned their attention back to Hermione.  
"Like I was saying," she continued "The password will be 'Mushy Peas'!"  
She then turned to the fat lady who cast a mistrusting glance at Malfoy before swinging open.  
Hermione moved aside to let everyone in.  
Soon all that remained were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy.  
Ron glowered at Malfoy, and Harry gazed intently at Hermione. She was looking at her two best friends.  
"Are you coming, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he put one foot through the portrait hole.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll join you in a minute." She replied.  
Ron shifted his glare at Malfoy and his blue eyes, now wide with disbelief flicked to Hermione. "you aren't staying out here alone with _him_ are you?" He asked, shocked that she would be so brave. "He'll probably hex or curse you or something!"  
Malfoy snorted. "Honestly Weasley! Some of us grew up over the summer! You'd better get used to this, Granger and I are prefects, and that involves meetings and talks and so on. I suggest you get over and deal with it!"  
Hermione smiled reassuringly at Ron and Harry who were looking at Malfoy with the utmost contempt and mistrust.  
"I'll be fine guys, if I do need help, I promise I will scream to let you know, okay?" She offered.  
This seemed to calm Harry's fears and he went through the portrait hole, pulling Ron with him.  
Hermione got straight down to business, she wanted to make this moment alone with Malfoy over with as quick as possible.  
"Um, thank you….I guess" she said avoiding his gaze.  
"For what?" He asked, knowing quite well what she was talking about but he was enjoying watching her squirm too much.  
She held the piece of parchment he had given her up for him to see, still not looking at him, instead, remaied content to study his shoes.  
"This." She said simply.  
"Yeah well, the other Griffindors looked like they would string you up alive if they didn't get the password soon. Impatient lot aren't you?!" He replied casually.  
Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes" was her reply. This civil conversation with Draco Malfoy was very uncomfortable. She almost felt that she preferred his tormenting her and calling her names as opposed to him being civil.  
As though sensing this, Malfoy flashed her his trademark smirk. "What's the matter, scared of me, mudblood?"  
Ah yes, this was much better!  
Hermione looked him directly in the eyes. "Never!" she hissed.  
Malfoy smirked and flashed another wink at her.  
She felt like slapping that stupid smirk off of his stupid face making him fall on his stupid bum!  
"Well, see you around, Granger!" he said as he turned and walked away.  
Hermione glared after him before turning and entering the Griffindor common room, satisfied that the conversation had taken a more familiar route. Civilized conversation with Malfoy was just way too weird!  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her, sitting in their favorite sofas by the fire. They looked up at her expectantly.  
Giving in, Hermione sat down in her favorite arm chair. "I just wanted to thank him for bringing this!" she explained as she held up the parchment again. "We wouldn't have gotten in here otherwise!"  
Satisfied with this, Harry and Ron smiled at her.  
The Trio spent two hours catching up properly, laughing and chatting merrily, before wearing themselves out.  
Stretching and yawning, they said their goodnights and went up their separate staircases to their dormitories.  
Hermione changed into her nightdress and climbed into her large four poster bed and snuggled down under the covers. Crookshanks curled himself at her feet and slept soundly. It had begun to storm outside, and the rain lashed against the windows as thunder rolled overhead.  
Sighing happily, Hermione fell asleep, looking forward to the rest of the school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Preciousblood - thank you for your kind reviews!! Now that I have more confidence in this story, I shall work extra hard to get the chapters up as soon as possible! Love, Kristin / Hedw1g**

**KrayzeeGlow88**** – Thank you also for your review. I realize that Malfoy is being a tad nicer than he would normally be, I have plans for him later, though, watch this space! Love, Kristin / Hedw1g  
**

**This chapter is going to be a bit boring, but a bridge is needed. Sorry! (Don't throw rotten vegetables at me please!) Anyway, here goes.**

Chapter 3

The early morning sun peeked through the curtains in the dorm room that Hermione shared with Lavender and Parvati, casting a beam of golden light on Hermione's face.  
Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and stretched as she awoke to the first day of the new term. Sitting up on her elbows, she looked blearily over at her sleeping comrades and smiled to herself. 'Finally! I get the bathroom first!' she thought happily.  
She threw her covers off and jumped up, grabbing her towels and cosmetic bag and other necessities and as quietly as she could, she dashed out of the dorm room and into the bathroom, casting a locking charm on the door.  
She showered, washing her hair with cherry scented shampoo. After she had finished, she dried off with the red towel, and wrapped her hair up in the gold.  
Ten minutes later, she had expertly applied her make-up and cast a drying spell on her hair, followed by a charm to fix it into soft, glossy curls.  
She then proceeded out of the bathroom in her bathrobe back to her dorm room and dressed in her school uniform and robes.  
Hermione sprayed a little perfume on her self, then walked calmly out of the dorm room and went down the stairs into the Griffindor common room where she spotted her two best friends sitting on the sofa, each holding a schedule in their hands.  
"Morning guys!" Hermione chirruped.  
The two looked up, still slightly bleary eyed from sleep.  
"Hey, Mione!" Ron bleated back.  
"Morning." Mumbled Harry, who was still half asleep.  
The trio made their way out of the portrait hall and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Sitting down in their usual spots at the Griffindor table with their fellow Griffindors, they proceeded to load their plates with bacon, eggs, sausages and toast and, since they were older students, they got coffee!  
Ron started gobbling his breakfast down just Proffessor Snape walked over and handed them their class schedules.  
The Potions Master looked at Ron with a disgusted expression on his pale face. "Mr Weasley, have you no manners!" he sneered. "close your mouth when you eat!"  
Ron looked up at snape, his cheeks puffed out full of food. "sowwy pwofeffor!" he mumbled around the food.  
Snape snorted with disgust and swept away, his black cloak billowing out behind him as he proceeded to the teacher's table to eat his breakfast.  
Meanwhile, Harry had opened his class schedule and slumped into a depressed stupor immediately.  
"Why so down Harry?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of her toast.  
Harry handed her the class schedule. "We have double potions!! On our first day back!!" he cried indignantly. "I swear! McGonnagall must have been in one heck of a bad mood when she made these up! What did we ever do to drive her to do this?!"  
Hermione studied the schedules. "It's not so bad," she offered "It's class of the day, so you get it over with. That way, you aren't dreading it when you are attending charms and transfiguration!"  
Harry exchanged incredulous looks with Ron.  
Not far down the table, they heard Neville Longbottom let out a cry of "No! This can't be!!!"  
Poor Neville hated potions. Snape scared the magic out of the poor boy and he thoroughly enjoyed taunting Neville about his potions.  
Neville took the news of double potions much worse than Harry. He stood up and came over to where the trio sat.  
"I…I just wanted to say…. It..it's been nice knowing you all." He said by way of explanation and turned to walk off.  
"Where are you going Neville?" Harry asked, confused.  
"To drown myself in the lake." Came the anguished reply.  
Ron mumbled something incoherent as he pointed at something behind Neville.  
"No Ron!" Neville insisted "Don't try to stop me! I would rather die than spend two periods locked in the dungeons with Professor Snape!"  
Ron shook his head and then froze.  
Harry and Hermione sat and stared just past Neville, who was looking back at them.  
"He's right behind me isn't he?" Neville said with acceptance.  
Hermione nodded.  
Harry suddenly found his bacon fascinating and poked at it with his fork.  
Ron groaned and mumbled around the food stuffed in his mouth. "I twide to wawn ou!"  
Turning slowly and wincing, as if facing something he knew would kill him and looked up into the glaring face of his Potions master.  
"That dying you speak of can be arranged, Longbottom." Snape sneered. "What have you to say for yourself?"  
"Sorry Professor." Neville mumbled humbly.  
"Go finish your breakfast. I expect you on time in my class longbottom." Snape retorted and as usual, swept away in a cloud of billowing robes.  
Ron swallowed the food in his mouth. "Cheerful bloke, that!" he said in a sarcastically cheerful tone. "I want to be just like him when I grow up!"  
Neville sat back down and miserably ate his breakfast. "One Snape's enough thanks Ron!"  
"It'll be alright Neville." Hermione said comfortingly. "I'll help you!"  
Neville smiled gratefully at her. "Thank's Hermione!"  
Hermione smiled back. She had plans for this year. She would help Neville, and if Snape didn't like it, too bad for him!  
Soon, they were all finished their breakfast, and the trio, accompanied by Neville, made their way to their first class of the day. Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
Putting Griffindor's and Slytherin's together was a disaster waiting to happen. Whoever thought up the idea that it would be a good idea to put them together in a potions class of all things, must have been either pure evil, or about as smart as a box of hair!  
The Griffindor's settled into their seats and the Slytherins, glaring and sneering as they passed, made their way over to theirs.  
Snape had other ideas. He had pondered the fact that Griffindor and Slytherin were like oil and water, not to mention fierce enemies, and he could use some entertainment. Yes, Snape liked his own ingenious yet evil plan!  
"Today, I am going to change your seating positions!" He announced to the class.  
The class stared at him waiting for him to continue.  
"I am going to put you into pairs, Griffindor's with Slytherins!" Snape said in a bored voice, but inside he was laughing with glee!  
On the Griffindor side, jaws dropped open, eyes bulged in disbelief and whispers of "evil git" erupted.  
As for the Slytherin's, some of them seemed to like the idea of having two hours to be able to torment and 'accidently' maim the Griffindor's, where as some others were absolutely mortified at the idea! There were even a few whispers of "I knew it! He's finally gone off his rocker!"  
Snape ignored the whispers and proceeded to pair them up as he had planned. He had taught this class for 5 years, he knew what students to pair for maximum entertainment.  
Harry got stuck with Crabbe, Ron got landed with Pansy Parkinson and Poor Neville got paired with Goyle.  
But worst off was Hermione. Snape had picked this pair to be the most entertaining, if past classes was anything to go by. Hermione had been paired with her worst nightmare, Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No!" Hermione whispered in horror.  
Malfoy didn't look to pleased either, he was staring at Snape with his mouth hanging open.  
"Something wrong, Miss Granger?" Snape asked with pretend politeness.  
Hermione was looking around at her fellow Griffindors for help, but they were in too much shock to do anything other than give her looks of the utmost sympathy.  
Malfoy broke the shocked silence. "Excuse me, Professor, but did you just say that I had to work with the mud- I mean, Granger?!" He asked Snape, hoping that he had simply misheard the Potions Professor.  
Snape smiled, creeping out everyone in the room. Harry squinted, removed his glasses and cleaned them, put them back on and squinted again. Did Snape just smile, or were his glasses playing tricks on him?  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy, that is indeed what I said!" Snape replied simply.  
Malfoy went back to goggling at Snape like a goldfish.  
"No!" cried Hermione defiantly, making everyone jump.  
Snape's black eyes flashed with anger and malice. "And why not, Miss Granger?!" he demanded.  
"With all due respect, Sir, I would rather clean all of the toilets in Kings Cross Station with my tongue, than work with that SPOILED, SELFISH BRAT!!" She replied screaming the last three words at Malfoy.  
Malfoy flinched, recovered, then yelled back at her. "Don't yell at me!! Yell at him!" He shouted, pointing at Snape. "Like I want to work with a Know-it-all, foul, mudblood like you!!!"  
"Oooh you are such an insufferable little FERRETT!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
The whole class had riveted it's attention on Hermione and Malfoy, looking back and forth between them like they were watching a tennis match as the two hurled insults at each other, their fists balled at their sides and both of them, mostly Hermione, shaking with anger.  
Snape was enjoying the show, but he had to make a start on teaching, so he reluctantly cut in.  
"As much as I would love to allow you to go on, I really must insist that you take your seats and prepare to make the potion!" Snape said with a sigh.  
Hermione and Malfoy glared at each other for a few more seconds before grudgingly taking their seats.  
Malfoy sat mostly in the middle, almost pushing Hermione off onto the floor.  
"OH!" Hermione gasped in frustration, pushing Malfoy over with her hips so that he almost fell of the seat. "Move OVER!!!"  
"Watch it Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped, fighting to regain his balance.  
Finally, they came to an unspoken agreement on the seating plans and sat as far apart from each other as the bench would allow.  
"SILENCE!" Snape shouted. He then flicked his wand at the board and the instructions appeared on the board. "You may begin!"  
The class began making the potion.  
For the most part, it went without a hitch. The only disturbances were the Sytherins tormenting the Griffindors, trying to make them mess up the potion.  
Pansy Parkinson deliberately spilled a jar of stinksap on Ron's head and Snape had to bring out a potion that removed the frightful stuff from the now smelly Griffindor, but he took his time doing it.  
Crabbe had unsuccessfully tried to immerse Harry's head in the potion filled cauldron as he was leaning over to see if it was boiling, but Harry had managed to get his wand out and hex Crabbe some bat ears.  
Neville wasn't having much more luck than Harry and Ron. Goyle kept growling at him and threatening to pour the nasty potion down Neville's throat.  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Malfoy were waging a quiet war with one another.  
"You're cutting those wrong!" Malfoy said, pointing at the slugs Hermione was cutting up.  
It took all the willpower Hermione possessed not to shove the slugs down his spoiled little throat. She continued chopping the slugs, ignoring Malfoy.  
"Did you hear me, Mudblood? You are mutilating the slugs!" Malfoy said forcibly.  
"I don't care!" snapped Hermione. "It doesn't make any difference to the potion how they are chopped!"  
"Yes, it does!" Malfoy spat.  
"Fine!" Hermione hissed, pushing the slimy slugs at him. "You cut them!"  
Malfoy pushed the slugs back at her. "No way, I'm not touching them! You cut them!"  
"Then stop complaining about how I am cutting them!" She spat.  
Malfoy sneered at her. She ignored him.  
Soon, all the ingredients were in and they had to wait and let it boil for 15 minutes.  
They sat in a stony silence for 5 minutes staring around the room.  
"Why were you being so civil last night?!" Hermione demanded, out of the blue.  
Malfoy snapped his attention to her, glaring at her reproachfully. "What are you talking about?" he snapped.  
"You came and fetched me on the train for the prefects meeting, then you brought me the list of passwords, and rescued me from the angry Griffindors at the portrait!" she reminded him.  
"I was just being a prefect, nothing more! All the prefects are supposed to work as a team to keep order in the corridors and common rooms." Malfoy sniffed. "I was merely restoring the order that you obviously couldn't!"  
Hermione glared and shook her head in disbelief. "Oooh, you are so full of yourself!" she hissed at him.  
Finally, the potion was ready. Malfoy fetched a glass bottle and Hermione filled it with the potion. Malfoy carried it to Snape's desk while Hermione used a cleaning spell on the cauldron and put away all the ingredients.  
As she was walking back to her desk, disaster struck.  
Malfoy was on his way back from Snape's desk, and bumped into Hermione, literally, and she was knocked back onto Neville and Goyle's table. The potion in their cauldron didn't look like it was supposed to from the quick glance Hermione got of it as it soared through the air right towards her.  
She winced as it splashed all over her robes and watched in horror as her robes and uniform seemed to vanish, little by little from her shoulders down.  
She let out a scream and Snape looked up. Seeing what was about to occur, he made his way quickly over to the now apparently naked Hermione, who was covering herself with her arms.  
Ron gaped, Pansy shrieked with laughter and a few other Slytherin boys cat called and whistled. Malfoy stared wide-eyed at the scene, too shocked to say or do anything. Harry made to take his cloak off , but Snape arrived at Hermione's side before he could move towards her.  
Hermione looked up at Snape, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
Goyle was laughing so hard, he could barely stand and Neville looked mortified.  
Hastily, Snape pulled off his own cloak and pulled it around Hermione. Then he turned to Malfoy.  
"What happened, Mr Malfoy?" he demanded angrily.  
Malfoy tore his eyes away from the blushing and tearful Hermione to look at Snape.  
"I…I.." was all he could muster to say. The shocking sight of a suddenly naked hermione had surprised the ability to talk out of him.  
Snape rounded on Harry. "What happened, Potter!" He demanded.  
"Malfoy bumped into Hermione, and she bumped into Neville's table and the cauldron tipped, spilling the potion all over her, Sir!" Harry replied truthfully.  
Snape turned and peered into what little potion remained in Neville's cauldron.  
"This isn't the potion I asked you to make! What is this?!" Snape snapped.  
Neville trembled against the wall. "I..I don't know, Sir!!" he squeaked. "I followed the instructions on the board!"  
"Trust you, Longbottom, to mess the potion up!" Snape hissed.  
Snape spun around to face Harry and Malfoy. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, kindly escort Miss Granger to the Griffindor common room where she can change into something, and bring her previous uniform and robes back to me so that I can restore them!"  
Harry nodded and quickly went to Hermione and put an arm around her shaking shoulders. Malfoy walked ahead and opened the door for them, then proceeded to follow them.  
They could hear Snape roaring at Neville as the exited the dungeons.  
Harry felt sorry for Neville, it wasn't all his fault after all, Goyle had been just as much to blame as well as Malfoy! Harry glanced sharply at Malfoy, who was walking silently on the other side of Hermione, staring straight ahead.  
Hermione was crying from sheer embarrassment and she clutched Snape's cloak tighter around herself as she walked.  
Harry gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "You alright, Mione?" he asked gently.  
Malfoy turned his head to look at her after Harry had asked.  
Hermione nodded and sniffed. "It was just so embarrassing, that's all."  
Malfoy cleared his throat. "For what it's worth, Granger, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said gruffly, blushing at his own words.  
Hermione, if it was possible, blushed even more and walked closer to Harry.  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Harry demanded. "It was your fault y'know!"  
"It was an accident, Potter!" Malfoy spat. "She wasn't looking where she was going and got in my path!"  
Harry bit his tongue. Now was not the time to argue about it with Malfoy, Hermione was distressed and had started to cry again. They arrived at the portrait and Harry said the password. The portrait swung open to grant them access and they entered the Griffindor common room.  
"We'll wait here while you change, Mione, then you can bring down your old robes." Harry said comfortingly.  
Hermione nodded and went up the staircase that lead to the girl's dormitory.  
She took off Snape's robe and laid it on her bed, then she undressed feeling weird as she removed the invisible clothing that she could feel, but couldn't see. Then she got dressed in her spare uniform and robes. After this, she went into the bathroom to wash her face and reapply her make-up.  
Meanwhile, down in the common room, Harry and Malfoy sat in the armchairs that sat on either side of the fireplace, glaring at each other.  
Harry got bored first and turned to look into the fire. "So, why weren't you laughing along with the other Slytherins?" he asked suddenly and suspiciously.  
A look that Harry couldn't decipher flickered across Malfoy's face, before it went back to the blank expression he normally sported.  
"I didn't find it funny." Malfoy replied simply. "She may be an annoying know-it-all mudblood, but she didn't deserve that."  
Harry's eyebrows nearly shot up into his messy hair. "You don't think she deserved that? You didn't find it funny?" he asked in shock. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" he quipped.  
"Funny, Potter." Malfoy said sarcastically. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not have a heart made entirely of stone! I do feel the emotion known as pity now and then!"  
"Yeah, but why are you being so nice to her all of a sudden?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
Malfoy threw his arms up and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Is it a crime to be civil now?!" Potter was getting too nosy!  
"No," Harry replied "It's just weird coming from you."  
They returned to sitting in silence, staring at the fire until Hermione came back down carrying an invisible bundle.  
The two boys stood up and Malfoy took the invisible bundle from Hermione and turned to leave, disappearing out of the portrait hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Malfoy stormed furiously along the castle's corridors on his way down to the dungeons to give Snape Hermione's clothes, pushing people out of his way, but he looked so mad, nobody dared to complain.  
He cursed himself for saying that Hermione had no reason to be embarrassed when her clothes went invisible, especially in front of Saint Potter! What on earth possessed him to say such a stupid thing? And out loud too?!!  
There was only one thing for it, he would have to charm his mouth shut so that he couldn't talk.  
He arrived at the door to Snape's dungeon, it was closed so he knocked and waited for a response from within.  
None came, so he knocked again, this time a little louder, again, no answer.  
Carefully, he pushed the door open and poked his head around and peered into the dimness.  
He saw Snape hunched over something on his desk, Malfoy recognized it as a Pensieve. But why would Snape be using one of those right now?  
Malfoy coughed. "Umm, Professor?"  
Snape didn't move. "Come in Mr Malfoy." He said quietly.  
Malfoy slipped into the dungeon. "I brought Granger's clothes, like you asked."  
"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." Snape said turning and taking the invisible bundle from Malfoy.  
Malfoy was looking curiously at the Pensieve. Snape saw this and surveyed the boy before him thoughtfully.  
"You are wondering what I put in there." Snape said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Malfoy's grey eyes snapped up to Snape. "Yes." He admitted.  
They stared at one another for a moment before Snape spoke again.  
"I had to put a memory of Miss Granger without garments in there. I didn't think it was appropriate for the memory to remain in my mind. I would rather forget about it." Snape explained.  
Malfoy nodded. "That's understandable."  
Snape cocked an eyebrow then turned and looked at the Pensieve. "Would you like to be relieved of the memory too?" He offered, gesturing at the Pensieve.  
Malfoy thought for a moment before answering. "No, that's alright. A simple memory charm will suffice, I think." He didn't like the idea of his memories swimming around in the pensieve for anyone to see!  
Snape nodded. "Very well."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look anyone in Potions in the face again!" Hermione moaned, turning red at the mere memory.  
Harry patted her hand comfortingly while Ron stroked her hair.  
"They all laughed, didn't they?" she asked.  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
"The whole class" she replied. "I heard them."  
"Well, the Slytherin's laughed, but that's to be expected!" Ron told her with a shrug. "The Griffindor's didn't laugh at you at all. We were all trying to get our robes off to cover you, but Snape got there first!"  
Realization hit Hermione hard, she began to tremble and stared wide eyed at the fire. She reminded Harry of a dear caught in headlights.  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.  
"I've just remembered." She whispered in horror. "Snape saw me!" she turned to Harry "Snape saw me with no clothes on!" and with that said, she burst into tears.  
"Mione, he's the potions master, I'm sure he's seen that and more before you!" Said Ron, trying to console his friend.  
Just then, the portrait door opened and Professor McGonnagall stepped into the room. She rushed over to Hermione. "Oh Miss Granger, I just heard about the incident in Potions. Are you alright dear?"  
Hermione looked up at her favorite professor with red puffy eyes. "Professor Snape saw me naked!" she wailed, and promptly threw herself across Harry's lap sobbing.  
Harry looked at Professor McGonnagall, his green eyes pleading for help.  
Professor McGonnagall sat down, Ron sqeezed himself to the side of the sofa to make room for her.  
"There there, Miss Granger." She said soothingly, patting Hermione on the back. "Professor Snape informed Professor Dumbledore and I about exactly what happened while Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy were escorting you up here. We have agreed that you should take the rest of the day off, to recover from the shock."  
Hermione looked up at her. "Thank you, Professor." She sniffed.   
Harry handed her his hankerchief and she blew her nose.  
"But what about Professor Snape? I won't be able to face him or the rest of the class ever again!" Hermione wailed, beginning to cry again.  
"Now now, Miss Granger, you are not to worry about that." Professor McGonnagall hushed. "Professor Snape put the memory of it out of his head and into a pensieve, and as for the rest of the class, well, Dumbledore will take care of their memories too. Nobody will remember any of it, I promise you that."  
This seemed to comfort Hermione and her crying subsided. She sat up and blew her nose again. "Thank you Professor," she sniffled and threw herself over Harry to hug Professor McGonnagall, who was surprised at first, but gave Hermione a quick hug back.  
Then, McGonnagall stood up and looked at Harry and Ron. "You can stay with her if you like, she'll need all the support she can get. Build up her confidence again." She offered.  
Harry and Ron nodded. "Okay Professor." They said in unison.  
With that, McGonnagall swept out of the room and Harry and Ron set about rebuilding Hermione's confidence again.  
Several hours later, they were getting hungry. Hermione refused to leave the common room, afraid that Dumbledore hadn't gotten around to doing whatever he was going to do to erase her classmate's memories of the unpleasant event, so they hadn't been down to the Great Hall for lunch or dinner. Harry and Ron didn't complain, however, they were more concerned about destressing Hermione.  
They were sitting by the fire and Harry was reading to Hermione from one of her favorite books, while Ron rubbed her shoulders. She was feeling pampered and a lot less stressed about the whole thing. She dearly loved her two best friends and was feeling bad that they hadn't gotten to eat all day.  
Suddenly, they heard the fat lady talking to someone. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in!" she insisted.  
"Come on!!!" came an exasperated voice. "I gave you the stupid password!"  
"Yes," she agreed "But you are not of this house! I can't just let you waltz in there without being invited by a Griffindor!"  
"Aarrrgh!" the angry voice growled "I'm a prefect you stupid hodgepodge of ancient oil!!"  
Ron and Harry recognized the voice and Ron got up to investigate.  
He opened the portrait and stuck his head out. Moments later, he was letting a very frustrated Draco Malfoy into the Griffindor common room.  
Ron beamed at Harry and Hermione. "He's brought food!" He said happily, pointing at the huge tray that Malfoy was levitating using his wand. The tray carried four plates of chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and four other plates of chocolate cake, along with a flagon of pumpkin juice and four goblets.  
Harry and Hermione looked at Malfoy, shocked.  
"What?" Malfoy said defensively. "I thought you guys might be hungry, I didn't see you in the Great Hall at lunch or dinner!"  
Harry stared at Malfoy. He had never expected this to come from Malfoy! What had gotten into him lately? Why was he being so nice all of a sudden. It didn't make any sense! "Thanks!" Harry finally managed to say.  
"Are you joining us?" Hermione asked.  
"If you don't mind." Malfoy said nodding. "I skipped dinner to get all this from the kitchens, I figured I would just eat here."  
Harry looked at Ron, who was drooling at the food, but tore his eyes away for a minute to look at Harry. Ron nodded.  
"No, we don't mind. Have a seat." Harry said, gesturing at an armchair by the fire.  
Malfoy nodded and went and sat down.  
Harry transfigured a pouf into a low dining table and Malfoy levitated the tray bearing food down onto the table.  
Hermione stared at Malfoy, not quite believing what she was seeing. Malfoy was being nice to them, not to mention thoughtful and helpful. She couldn't understand it. Something had to be going on. She quickly looked away when Malfoy looked over at her.  
Everyone loaded their plates and began to eat, except Hermione, who was looking from her   
food to Malfoy and back again.  
Malfoy noticed this, and part of him was offended. "I didn't poison it, y'know!" he stated, putting down his fork and picking up a chicken leg.  
Hermione blushed. "I…I wasn't thinking that you had, Malfoy." She stammered. She timidly picked up her fork and speared a few carrots with it and ate them.  
"Then what is it?" Malfoy asked, looking around at everyone.  
Harry and Ron swallowed the mouthfuls of food they were eating and each took a gulp of pumpkin juice.  
"I guess we're just a bit surprised at how nice you are being." Harry explained. "I mean, you spent five years tormenting and hating us, now all of a sudden, you are being nice to us. We're just shocked, that's all."  
Malfoy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, I figured that I might as well make an effort, after all, we have grown up a lot, it's time to be more mature about things." He finally said, staring at his plate.  
Without warning, Hermione reached out her hand and touched his arm, causing him to jump with alarm. Nobody ever touched him! Well, except his mum!  
"I'm Sorry!" She gasped pulling her hand away. "I just wanted to say that I appreciate you making the effort to be nice to us this year."  
Malfoy stared at her, still recovering from the shock of being touched. After a few seconds, he relaxed a little and went back to pushing the carrots around on his plate. "You're welcome" he grunted. These Griffindor's were getting to him, and he hadn't banked on that happening. He had intended to win them over, gain their trust, but he hadn't expected to feel anything during the process. He had gone wrong somewhere, he just had to figure out where he had let his guard down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Ron, Harry and Hermione came down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was reluctant to leave the common room again, but after a lot of coaxing (it involved chocolate!) Harry and Ron had managed to convince her to come out of hiding.  
As they entered the Hall, Hermione looked around nervously to see if anyone laughed at her. To her great relief, nobody had, not even the Slytherins.  
She concluded that Dumbledore must have preformed the memory charms on all that were there.  
Her eyes flicked to Professor Snape, who was 'cheerfully' (as cheerful as Snape gets) eating his porridge. He momentarily looked up from his bowl and spotted Hermione.  
Hermione gasped out loud and turned to leave, but Ron and Harry caught her and turned her around to face the Teacher's table.  
Snape was still watching her, then, to her horror, he stood up and walked towards them.  
Ron and Harry stood behind her as Snape strode towards them. Ron gave her a push forward.  
When Snape arrived, he ignored Harry and Ron.  
"I will be needing my robe, Miss Granger, have you brought it with you?" He said shortly.  
Hermione blushed. Obviously, Snape still remembered yesterday's awful events.  
"I- I did, Professor!" she answered. She turned to Harry, who handed her a bundle and held it out to Snape.  
He took it and tucked it under one arm.  
There was an awful moment of silence, in which Hermione wished for nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow her. "Thank you for…covering me in my hour of need."  
Snape softened just a little. This poor girl had been humiliated in front of him and the whole class. Memory charms had been preformed, only he, Hermione, Harry and Ron remembered what had occurred. Then, in a very un-Snape like fashion, he reached out and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
She flinched, surprised and looked up at him wondering what he was going to say or do.  
Snape's cold expression left him and was replaced by an expression of pity and understanding.  
It was then, Harry realized why Snape was doing this, He remembered his adventure into Snape's pensieve, and recalled the scene of his father tormenting and humiliating Snape in front of half the school. Harry realized that Snape was sympathizing. He knew how she felt.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed, Miss Granger," Snape told Hermione somewhat gently. "In all my years as a potions master, I can assure you, I have seen some things that, had they been you, would have made you want to crawl into a hole and never come out! But you are stronger than that."  
Hermione looked at Snape, and oddly enough, what he had said made her feel a little better about the whole thing. After all, what happened to her seemed mild compared to what could have happened to other wizards and witches.  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione said gratefully. "that means a lot to me."  
Snape nodded, turned and swept off back to his porridge, his mission complete. Now things could go back to normal!  
"Blimey!" Ron said in wonder. "Never thought I'd see the day when Snape would be nice!"  
Harry laughed lightly. "Miracles do happen!"  
Hermione laughed at Harry's comment. She felt much better about herself now. Snape was right, she was stronger than to let a little embarrassing event that all but 4 people remembered anyway, get in the way of her life. She was over it!  
With a sigh of liberation, she joined her friends for breakfast.

Malfoy picked at his bacon with his fork, his head leaning on one of his hands, he looked thoroughly depressed.  
Pansy sidled up to him and cooed in his ear. "What's bothering you, my little Drakey Wakey?"  
Malfoy shrugged her off. "Leave me alone, Parkinson!" he snapped.  
Pansy put her nose in the air and stalked off.  
He needed distance, from everything to clear his head. He needed to go over the plans he had created, re-assess the situation. Everthing was going wrong with this plan, nothing was going the way it was supposed to! Sure, he was beginning to gain the trio's trust, but that was tainted by the fact that he had felt something totally unfamiliar to him, whatever the strange feeling was, it terrified him! He didn't like it, he wanted it to go away. He needed someone he could talk to about this, someone who could identify the feeling and tell him what it was. Someone who wouldn't judge him or think him weak for seeking help on the matter! Then, it hit him! Parents! Parents always wanted their children to come to them with problems, so they could kiss it and make it better!  
If he told his Father about this, he would surely remind him why he had concocted this engenious plan in the first place and refresh the memory as to why he hated the golden trio, especially the mudblood, in the first place! Yes, that was it! He would talk with his father tonight!  
Malfoy's spirits lifted somewhat and he felt a little more cheerful, thus, he began to munch happily on his bacon and eggs.

Back at the Griffindor table, the Trio were discussing Malfoy's odd behavior.  
"It's a bit too weird if you ask me!" Ron said in a low voice.  
"I agree," Said Harry "People don't just change overnight!"  
"It's been a whole summer, you guys! What if he does want to change?" Hermione put in.  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know Hermione, it is Draco Malfoy we are talking about!"  
Hermione shrugged. "So? What's your point?"  
Harry ran a hand through his messy dark hair and leaned in closer, the other two mimicked him and moved closer also.  
"My point is, Mione, that it's quite possible that Malfoy, just because he's…well, Malfoy, is trying to lure us into a false sense of security!" Harry said in a low voice. He looked at his two best friends for feedback.  
Ron's brow furrowed in thought. Hermione also looked thoughtful.  
After a minute, Ron put in his thoughts.  
"Yeah, I could see him doing that!" he agreed enthusiastically. "I think Harry could have something there, Mione!"  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I can see why you would come to such a conclusion, but really! What if he has changed? Won't you guys feel bad for not giving him a chance to show us that he wanted to be friends and we just pushed him away without a second thought?"  
Ron and Harry thought about this very carefully. They both agreed that they would feel bad if that was to be the case, but Harry said he still felt wary about the whole thing.  
After discussing it for another 10 minutes, they finally came to an agreement.  
"Okay, here's what we do," Harry said importantly. "We give him a chance to prove to us that he really has changed or wants to, but we keep an watchful eye on him as well! That way, we avoid the guilt of not giving him a chance, but we don't have to trust him either!"  
Hermione and Ron smiled in agreement.  
"You're brilliant, mate!" Ron praised.  
"I agree!" Hermione said giving Harry a big smile of appreciation.  
"So, that's the plan, agreed?" Harry said happily.  
"Agreed!" Ron and Hermione chirruped in unison.  
With that, they left the Great Hall to prepare for Charms, giving Malfoy a friendly wave as they went.  
Malfoy returned the wave, smirking to himself. Oh, yes, if he could make the plan work, with minimal, preferably no damage to himself, things were going to get very interesting for the Golden Trio!

A/N: - So, whaddaya think? any theories as to what Malfoy could have up his oh so big sleeve? What do we think he is up to? I know Hermione hasn't stepped out yet, but she will! I promise!! I'm Scottish, so if any of you think my sense of humour is strange, you know why!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok, it took me a little longer to get this up, so I apologise for the wait! This chapter is yet another bridge, nothing major, just some fun in charms class. please R&R!!

Chapter 7

Charms class with Professor Flitwick was for the most part, uneventful, with a few exceptions, of course, and that was only to be expected with Neville and Ron being in the class.

The day's lesson was to levitate your partner, and hold them in the air for at least 10 seconds. The class had practiced last term with various objects such as books, cushions and rabbits, but this would be the first time that they would be attempting to levitate a fellow human being. Professor Flitwick squeaked out who would work with who.

Hermione was delighted to be paired with Harry, who was equally glad, seeing as he trusted Hermione to get the charm right as opposed to Ron, who would have probably blown him up or something equally nasty!

Neville was paired with Pansy Parkinson and Poor Ron got stuck with Draco Malfoy.

Ron was none to pleased about this arrangement. He was concerned that Malfoy might 'accidentally-on-purpose' do him some serious harm. Ron was also worried that he might drop Malfoy, resulting in his imminent and gruesome death at the hands of the bruised and disgruntled Slytherin prince.

Pansy looked down at Neville and wrinkled her nose. Neville gulped and stared at his wand, hoping that that it wouldn't let him down, or Pansy for that matter! Not to mention the fact that if he dropped Pansy, Malfoy was likely to Avada him!

Finally, when everyone was paired off, Professor Flitwick reminded them of the charm, and wand movements required to perform the charm.

"Let's see, who shall we have up first?" Professor Flitwick squeaked from his pillar of books. "Ah, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter!"

He beamed at the two of them as they got up and went to the front of the class. "Hermione, why don't you go first!"

Hermione nodded and confidently took her stand in front of Harry, who was looking at her with an expression of complete faith and trust.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione commanded.

The class gasped as Harry rose swiftly into the air. "Oh be careful with him Hermione!" cried Lavender, "We need him to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named!"

Hermione smiled, this could be fun! If Lavender was worried about Harry now, wait until she saw what Hermione was going to do next!

Hermione made eye contact with Harry, and cocked an eyebrow. Harry responded with a nod and grinned.

The class gasped again and a girl screamed (Lavander) as Harry began to somersault in mid air, then he did backflips, loop-de-loops and went soaring over their heads, laughing all the while as Hermione sent him tumbling, swooping and cartwheeling so fast, he was almost a blur!

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" he was yelling as he zoomed around the room. "Alright! Faster!!"

Hermione granted his request and sent him flying around faster and faster until he really was a blur!

Lavender was in hysterics as she watched, her hands covering her eyes.

Malfoy's seeker trained eyes were able to follow the blur that was Harry around the room with ease. Harry was loving every minute of it! Malfoy turned to Ron, who was grinning widely as one of his best friends zoomed past him.

"Don't get any ideas, weasley!" Malfoy warned

Ron shook his head as he looked back at Malfoy, still smiling in awe at Hermione's wonderful charm. "I couldn't do that if I tried!"

"Good!" Malfoy remarked.

Hermione brought Harry to a stop and lowered him to the ground gently, and he landed as light as a feather, looking rather disheveled. His tie was askew, and his robes were on backward, his shirt was hanging out and his hair was messier than ever. He staggered over to Hermione, still grinning as Professor Flitwick clapped and jumped up and down on his little pile of books. "Well done Miss Granger!!! 2 minutes! Give her a hand everyone!" he squeaked.

The class, including Malfoy, applauded. He had to admit, it was rather entertaining watching Potter become a human rollercoaster!

Next up were Ron and Malfoy.

Malfoy went first, of course, and levitated Ron around the room, save for a few times when Ron 'accidentally' bumped his head on the stone ceiling and bounced off 1 wall, it went well, and he brought Ron down to earth with a bump.

Then Ron levitated Malfoy, it was going okay until Ron got distracted by Pansy telling him to be careful with her "Drakeypoo". It was lucky that Malfoy was near the top of Professor Flitwick's bookshelves. When Malfoy felt the charm leave him, he only just managed to grab hold of the top of a bookshelf and he hung there, holding on for dear life. It was a big fall from there, and if he had fallen, he surely would have broken something.

Professor Flitwick lowered him down with a charm and brought him back to earth, whereupon Malfoy scowled at Ron. Ron protested that Pansy had distracted him, so Malfoy turned to scowl at her too.

Neville managed to get Pansy up into the air, but she came crashing to the ground after about 5 seconds.

Pansy retaliated by making Neville fly into a wall.

Next, the class was entertained again as it was Harry's turn to levitate Hermione.

Harry got his wand at the ready. "Wingardium Levi-"

"Wait!" Hermione cried suddenly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Surely you aren't scared!"

Hermione shook her head and pointed her wand at her robes and school skirt and cast a spell so that they wouldn't fly up and give everyone an eyeful while she was up in the air.

"Okay, Harry, go ahead!" she said, satisfied.

Harry nodded. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he commanded.

Hermione rose into the air with a squeak and she closed her eyes. She wanted desperately to hold onto something, she was terrified of hights!

She opened one eye and chanced a look down. The class was looking up at her then at Harry, then back at her. Suddenly, she felt herself flip onto her stomach and she began to drift slowly around the room, in gentle circles. She found that she rather enjoyed this movement, it felt like she was floating on a cloud. Then, she began to speed up. She was not liking this as much! She was suddenly aware when she locked eyes with Harry that he was struggling to control her, although she appreciated his efforts, she knew he was barely in control and something was going to go very wrong.

Then it happened! She saw Malfoy right in front of her and she was heading straight for him.

"Malfoy get out of the way!!!" she screamed, knowing what was going to happen.

The class let out a yell and dived out of the way, but Malfoy didn't have time!

She screamed, he yelled as she went barreling headlong into him, sending them both flying towards the wall.

Luckily, Professor Flitwick had seen what was going to occur too and charmed several large cushions to position themselves against the wall just in time.

They hit the cushioned wall with an "Oof!" and slid down onto the floor where they lay in a tangled heap gasping for breath.

Neville hopped alternately on each foot, biting his nails. "Oh no! Malfoy's going to be so mad!"

The class gathered around them, and Harry ran to their sides.

"Hermione! Are you alright?! Talk to me!!" He cried, trying to figure out which arm was hers so he could help her up.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Came her muffled reply. "Is Malfoy alright?"

Harry moved around to the place where he saw Malfoy's blonde hair and peered at him. "Malfoy?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Malfoy stuck his head out from underneath Hermione's arm so he could face Harry. "What the hell did you do Potter!?" he demanded, scowling. "Are you Trying to kill me and Granger?!"

"Sorry, I lost control of the charm!" Harry explained.

Hermione and Malfoy managed to untangle themselves and stood up, dusting themselves off, looking dazed, but otherwise unharmed, but just to be safe, Professor flitwick made them sit down on bean bags in the corner and have a cup of tea where they watched as the rest of the class took their turns without further incident.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville left Charms, they were surprised to find Malfoy walking out with them.

"Honestly Potter, you almost killed us!" he ranted.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Harry protested.

"It's okay, Harry." Said Hermione comfortingly. "We weren't hurt." She added with a meaningful look at Malfoy.

"It was a hard charm to control!" Ron chipped in. "I lost it entirely when Parkinson piped up! I thought Malfoy was a gonner!"

"So did I!" Malfoy chimed in.

"Well, none of us are dead, so we should be greatful for that!" Hermione reminded everyone.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Malfoy wouldn't be such a bad loss. Then they remembered their deal to let Malfoy prove himself and muttered a feeble "Yeah," in response.

Harry perked up when he remembered zooming about the room like one of Fred and Georges fireworks. "Hey, Mione?"

"Yes?" Hermione answered turning to look at him.

"Would you mind levitating me around the quidditch field some time?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione looked to be considering this before smiling. "Harry, it would be my pleasure!"

"Thanks!" Harry said happily.

"Me too!" Malfoy piped up.

Hermione looked shocked. "You would trust me to fly you around the quidditch field?"

Malfoy shrugged. "If Potter trusts you, why shouldn't I? So, what do you say?"  
"Okay, sure!" Hermione replied, with a small smile.

Ron walked with them, his mouth hanging open. Malfoy was going to trust Hermione! This was.... Different! He sidled up to Hermione and leaned close to her ear. "You know he'll Avada you if you drop him!" He whispered.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, who was engaged in deep conversation about quidditch and brooms with Harry.  
"Don't be silly, Ron!" she whispered back. "Look at him, talking in such a friendly manner with Harry! He won't do anything if I drop him besides tell me off. And anyway, since when have I ever dropped anyone I have Levitated?"

Ron thought for a moment before replying. "Your right Mione, we don't have anything to worry about!" he said reassuringly. His blue eyes flicked up to Malfoy who was still talking with Harry but kept glancing at Hermione, winking and flashing her a dazzling, but small smile whenever she glanced at him.

Ron frowned. This was seriously weird. Something wasn't right about Malfoy, and he was going to find out what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **Hey peeps! Here's another chappie. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It really helps me with my confidence problem! **

**Evilevergreen: You may have some more, I swear, I'll get to the good deep bits soon!**

**Angel1718: Mwaahahaha! you'll just have to wait and see!**

Chapter 8

Later that day at lunch, the trio were discussing what to do for entertainment that night. They were always doing something or another most nights, otherwise they got really bored and that was, well, boring!

"Why don't we play quidditch?" Ron piped up cheerfully.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before turning to Ron and looking at him like he had just said something very stupid, coz he had!

"Um, Ron, Hermione can't play quidditch!" Harry reminded him.

A look of realization fell on Ron's freckled face. "Oh, right. Sorry Mione!" he said sheepishly.

Hermione flashed a smile at her friend as reassurance that she didn't mind.

They went through several suggestions, but none seemed to catch their interest. They were about to give up when Harry's face broke into a grin, Ron and Hermione could've sworn they saw a lightbulb up above his head!

"I know! Lets have a slumber party up on the astronomy tower!" He said triumphantly.

Ron and Hermione thought about Harry's suggestion, then broke into smiles too.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry!" Ron praised "Who's going to be there?"

"Just us three!" Harry replied. "We can do our Astronomy homework while we are up there." He added.  
This last suggestion pleased Hermione a great deal. And so, the trio had made their arrangements about what time they would go up there and what to bring.

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione got ready to spend the night on the Astronomy tower. The boys didn't need much, just their pajamas, which they were already wearing, and their sleeping bags. Harry decided he would bring Hedwig, so she could fly about freely and besides, he liked having her around.

Hermione was in her long white nightgown, brushing her hair and teeth. The nightgown was very elegant and pretty, it was sleeveless and flowing, with a lace bodice and chiffon skirt. She loved this nightdress, it had belonged to her great grandmother. It came with a matching dressing gown and she put this on as she grabbed her sleeping bag.

The trio met in the Griffindor common room and headed for the astronomy tower.

It seemed that they were going to make it without being caught. They were almost there, when they heard footsteps striding towards them, but it was so dark, they couldn't make out who it was.

They froze clinging onto one another not daring to breathe. Even Hedwig seemed to freeze, sensing a predator. Hermione squinted into the darkness.

"It's Snape!" she whispered in a panic. "I'd know those footsteps anywhere!"

They seemed flustered for a moment before scooting behind a statue, trying to think fast. Harry got an idea first.

"Hermione, you're a prefect, he won't be able to protest if you are out!" he whispered as the footsteps got ever closer.

"In my nightdress?!!" She hissed back. "I think he'll wonder about that!"

"Say you're going to the kitchens for a drink!" Ron suggested.

They didn't have time to think of any other way, so Hermione was pushed out into the corridor.

She still couldn't see snape, but she could hear his footsteps and he was so close now, she could hear his breathing.

She padded along silently, barefoot, her heart pounding. She hoped she could pull this off. If Snape didn't believe what she told him then –

"OUCH!!!" she cried. Pain shot through her foot as it was trodden on as she collided with something warm and soft. That something merely grunted and made a wild grab for her. An arm grabbed her around the waist and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Lumos!" she heard deep voice command.

Light flooded in a circle around them and Snape's stern face loomed into view and he was squinting at the light as his eyes adjusted to it. He soon recognized the student he had trodden on.

"Miss Granger!" he hissed. He still had a firm grip of her waist but had let go of her mouth. "What are you doing out of bed at this time!?"

Hermione was disgruntled about Snape practically crushing her foot so she scowled up at him. "What are _you_ doing out here!" she muttered.

"What?!" Snape snarled, jerking her roughly.

Hermione pushed him away. "You're hurting me!" she mumbled glaring at him.

Snape glared back. "I asked you a question, miss Granger!" he hissed, ignoring her comment.

Hermione thought about the situation, she had to be convincingly innocent looking, glaring at Snape wasn't going to get her, Harry and Ron anywhere. So, she let an expression of innocence come to her face. "I- I was thirsty, Professor! I was just going to the kitchens to fetch a glass of water!"

Snape studied her face closely.

Behind the statue, Ron and Harry held their breaths, their fingers crossed.

Defeated, Snape grunted and moved aside. "Very well, Miss Granger, be quick about it and get back to bed!"

Hermione nodded, and started to walk off, but she was limping, her foot still hurt.

"Why are you limping?!" Snape demanded, holding out his wand so he could see her better.

"You trod on my foot when you bumped into me!" she replied turning to face him.

Snape moved his wand to point the light at her foot, which was red and bruised, then back up to her face. "why aren't you wearing slippers, you silly girl?" he sniffed.

"I don't have any" came her sneering reply.

"Then I suggest you get some if you are going to continue night time escapades to the kitchens." He remarked sarcastically. And with that, he was gone, robes billowing out behind him.

They waited until he was gone, and then Hermione felt Harry and Ron feeling around in the dark for her. They grabbed her arms and sighed with relief.

"Well done Mione!" Harry praised.

"Thanks!" Hermione said. "Now let's go before we run into any more professors.

They hurried along the corridors until they reached the astronomy tower and climbed the staircase. They went through the classroom and up a small set of stairs that led to the roof, and they embraced the night air.

They proceeded to set up camp, laying their sleeping bags side by side. Hedwig flew to the wall and sat there hooting happily.

Hermione wanted to start the homework right away, so they proceeded with that, laying on their backs on their sleeping bags, gazing at the constellations above them and marking them down on parchment.

After this task was completed, they decided to try and freak each other out by telling ghost stories.  
At one point, Hermione had Ron shaking so bad with her story, she had to quit halfway through, much to Harry's disappointment.

"It was just getting good!" he had complained.

Later, after much fun and games, they sat around talking. The conversation turned to Malfoy again.

Hermione was sitting on the wall listening intently as Ron expressed his feelings about Malfoy turning good-guy. Harry sat on his sleeping bag, also listening.

Meanwhile, in the commonroom, Malfoy, sporting green silk pajamas, was pacing back and forth in front of the fire wondering how to talk to his father about his dilemma. When he had formed a conversation in his mind, he went to the fire and picked up a handful of blue powder and was about to call his father when he was distracted by a noise. His curiosity sparked, Malfoy put the powder back into it's bowl and went to the windows. He peered out and surveyed the castle.

He couldn't see anything, but he heard very faint quiet voices. He frowned, not knowing where they were coming from. He was about to turn away when he spotted something white perched on top of the astronomy tower. He grabbed a pair of binoculars that were sitting conveniently on a table nearby and focused them on the white object.

"Granger!?" he murmured. "What are you doing up there?"

He glanced at the fire, then back out of the window. "Father can wait!" he decided, as grabbed his cloak and rushed out of the common room, heading swiftly for the astronomy tower.

"So, that's what I think!" finished Ron finally.

Harry and Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, you could have a point there, Ron!" Harry agreed.

Hermione sighed. "I don't trust him 100% either, but we did say we'd give him a chance, I mean, he can't be all evil!" she reasoned.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well, everyone has some good in them, even Snape and Malfoy." She replied confidently. "No-one is 100% evil, that's what I believe!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged Ron, "Well what about You-know-who?"

Hermione shrugged. "I bet he has some amount of good in him somewhere. He just doesn't know it."

"Thanks, Mione, I'll be sure to look for that ounce of good next time he's trying to Avada me!" Harry laughed.

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened, making everyone jump.

They all looked to see who it was.  
"Malfoy!" Ron asked, gaping.

Malfoy surveyed the scene before him, and smirked.

"Secret slumber party?" he asked.

"Care to join us?" Hermione asked politely, ignoring the glances from Ron and Harry.

Malfoy looked thoughtful. "I didn't bring a sleeping bag." He said finally.

"We can conjure you one." Came Harry's reply.

Surprised, Malfoy nodded. "Alright then."

Harry conjured a sleeping bag out of nowhere and set it down alongside theirs.

The four sat and talked about classes, quidditch and how Snape really ought to wash his hair, Malfoy even recommended a good shampoo to anyone who had the guts to tell Snape he needed it.

As they talked, Malfoy found he was having fun. He never thought for one minute that he would ever be sitting up on the astronomy tower in his pajamas with the golden trio having a secret slumber party.

Talking about Snape had them laughing so hard, they were practically rolling on the ground. Suddenly a very familiar noise to all of them ripped through the air. They all stopped laughing and stared at Ron in disbelief as Ron blushed.

"Ron, you farted!" Harry complained, laughing.

"Ron! How rude!" Hermione chastised, but she couldn't suppress a giggle.

Harry and Malfoy moved away from Ron, Fanning the air with their hands, wrinkling their noses in protest.

"Merlin, Weasley!!" Malfoy complained, still fanning the stench away from himself. "What crawled up your butt and died?!"

That sent Harry and Hermione and even Ron off laughing again. Malfoy soon joined them.

Eventually, they all calmed down and settled down to tell more ghost stories. Malfoy told a particularly good one that sent chills through them all, himself included.

Just then, Hedwig appeared carrying a dead mouse she had caught in her beak, looking for a place to land.

Hermione offered her arm, and reached out over the wall so Hedwig could land on it.

Suddenly, her foot slipped and with a scream, she toppled over the edge.

In a flash, Ron shot over and just in time, caught her hands.

Harry and Malfoy were frozen with shock momentarily, until Ron started to slip too.

"Harry!" he cried. "I'm slipping!!!"

Harry shook himself and darted forward to help Ron and Hermione.

He got to them just as Ron slipped over the wall with a yell, followed by a scream from Hermione.

Harry had managed to get a hold of Ron's hand, and was struggling to hold onto him.

At the bottom of this human chain, Hermione had slid down and was now holding on for dear life to Ron's feet with her arms.

Ron's hands were occupied with holding for dear life onto Harry, who was in danger of slipping himself.

"Malfoy!! Help us!!!" Harry yelled.

Upon instinct, Malfoy ran over to Harry and grabbed him around the waist and pulled.

Harry and Malfoy struggled to pull Ron and Hermione back up, but it was too hard and Harry slipped over.

"No!" Malfoy cried, making a wild grab and toppling off himself. Terror struck his heart. Luckily, they way they had fallen saw to it that Harry had momentarily let go of Ron to grab the ledge of the wall, Malfoy had fallen past him and grabbed a hold of Ron's hand as he held it out to him. With Ron's help, Malfoy was able to grab Harry's ankles and Ron slid down Malfoy, and held onto his ankles.

Each time they slid lower, Hermione had screamed, thinking someone had lost a hold.

Malfoy looked down an saw Hermione at the very end of the chain clinging to Ron's feet looking up hopelessly, her elegant nightgown flowing out around her legs.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ron called.

They all looked up at Harry, who was now their only hope of surviving.

"Harry!" Hermione cried desperately "Don't let go!"

"I'm trying not to!" Harry called back. "My hands are all sweaty!"

Quidditch had paid off and his arm muscles were strong, but he didn't think he could hold on much longer, and it didn't help that the wall was moist.

"We should call for help!" Harry suggested. "If we yell loud enough, somebody's bound to wake up!"

They all nodded in agreement and took deep breaths.

"HELP!!!!!" they all yelled in unison.

A scream came from Hermione and they all looked down at her.

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled.

"Mione!" Ron cried.

"I can't hold on!" she cried back.

"HOLD ON!!" Harry cried. He tried desperately to pull himself and the other's up, he managed to get a better hold in the process.

"HELP!!!!!" they all yelled again.

They kept yelling this until they had screamed themselves hoarse.

They were about to give up, when the astronomy door flew open and Dumbledore's face appeared above Harry.

"My goodness, how did you end up like this?" He asked cheerfully.

Harry was so relieved to see Dumbledore, he almost let go to hug him, but decided against it.

"Don't worry, Professor Snape will be down there in a moment to set up a safe landing for you all." Dumbledore assured them. "now, how do you explain this unauthorized slumber party, Mr Potter," he said cheerfully. "And why wasn't I invited!?"

Harry gaped up at the headmaster "Um, Sorry Professor, but, could we perhaps discuss this another time?"

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the grounds far below.

Light had flooded onto the ground and they could see a tiny Snape running out, looking up, trying to size up where he should put the safe landing.

He conjured one of those gigantic landing bags, filled with air and called up to the students above him.

"Drop down!"

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He said Drop down!" Malfoy said incredulously.

"WHAT?!!" Harry yelled. "IS HE CRAZY!!"

"I'm scared!" Hermione whimpered far below.

"One at a time, let go and fall down onto this safe...thing!" Snape called up again.

They all looked up at Dumbledore for reassurance.  
Dumbledore nodded confidently. And leaned over. "Miss Granger! It's quite alright, let go and you'll be quite safe, I promise!" he assured her.

Malfoy thought this was too much to ask of Hermione, who was frozen from terror. "Professor, if it's so safe, why don't you jump down there!".

He had meant it sarcastically, but Dumbledore nodded cheerfully and got up on the ledge next to where Harry was holding on, spread his arms and promptly jumped off, cheering and punching the air with glee as he plummeted.

"PROFESSOR!!!" Screamed Hermione. "Malfoy! What did you do!!!"

"I didn't mean for him to actually do it!!" Cried Malfoy in shock.

Professor Snape's voice floated up to them. "There, see? Dumbledore managed it alright, now stop being silly and let go!!!!"

"He's mad!" Ron declared.

"Look, if Dumbledore can do it, so can we!" Malfoy reasoned.

Harry nodded. Malfoy did have a point.

"Alright then, on the count of three. One....two.....THREE!!!" and with that, Harry let go of the ledge.

They all fell, and met each other in mid air, and clung to each other yelling all the while.

Snape peered up, watching them fall in what appeared to be a group hug, looking like pajama clad skydivers without parachutes.

They landed safely in the bag he had created and bounced off, landing in a crumpled heap on the grass.

Hermione was clinging to whoever she was holding onto, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry and Ron and Malfoy were breathing heavily and shaking from their ordeal.

"Never a dull moment, eh Harry?" Ron deadpanned, brushing the wet grass off his stripy pajamas.

Harry shook his head, glancing down at Malfoy and Hermione.

Malfoy looked down at Hermione, who was clinging to him and felt an unfamiliar pang of sympathy. He patted her back, trying to make her see that they had landed safely.

In the end, Snape had to pry her off him and, as it was found she couldn't walk from the terror she had experienced, he carried her back into the castle, so she clung to him instead. Dumbldore lead the way, and Harry, Ron and Malfoy followed a Hermione laden Snape.

**A/N: I have a story all planned, if you think I should keep writing, please R&R to let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:  Phew! Two chapters in one night! I'm worn out, but anyway, hope you like it! Please R&R!!!!**

Chapter 9

The three tired, and somewhat traumatized students followed Professor Snape as he carried Hermione into the castle with their heads hung low. They new just by looking at the expression on Snape's face that they were in big trouble, so none of them dared say anything.

Snape led them all the way up to Dumbledore's office where he unceremoniously pried Hermione off of himself and tossed her into a chintz armchair where she landed with a squeak.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk surveying the students with a twinkle in his eye.

Snape was the first to break the silence. "What were you four thinking!!?" he snarled. "Falling off the astronomy tower like that!"

They all looked up at him, surprised. He seemed almost like a worried parent!

"And you!" he added rounding on Malfoy. "I would have thought you would have more sense than to go gallivanting off with Griffindors, and not just any Griffindore's, _these_ Griffindore's!!!" he said in a sneering tone. "What were you doing with them anyway?"

Malfoy glanced at the trio, who were watching him intently, and met Hermione's eyes. They reminded him of Doe eyes. Harry and Ron looked like they were asking the same question.

Malfoy looked back to Snape and shrugged. "I was having fun, sir!" he replied simply.

Snape glared. "I trust it was a one time thing, Mr Malfoy, otherwise, what would your father think?"

Malfoy didn't seem phased by Snape's obvious threat to tell his father, after all, his father wouldn't be so bothered when he told him why he was befriending the Golden Trio.

A crunching noise interrupted them and they all turned to Dumbledore, who was cheerfully munching on a lemon drop.

At this sudden attention, Dumbledore held out the elaborate dish that held his favorite sweets. "Lemon drop anyone?"

They all shook their heads.

"Ah, well, your loss!" he stated. Then he got down to business.

"Now, tell me. What were you all doing up on the astronomy tower?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry spoke first. "We were having a sleepover / homework night, Professor." He explained. "I suggested the sleepover and Hermione suggested it might be a good opportunity to do our Astronomy homework while we were up there."

Dumbledore nodded, then motioned for them to go on.

Ron took over. "We finished our Astronomy homework first, then we told ghost stories and stuff. Then Malfoy showed up!" he said calmly.

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes sir, I did, I heard voices while I was in my common room and looked out of the window and saw Granger sitting on the wall in her nightdress. I got curious and went up there to see what she was doing, and found Potter and Weasley with her. They asked me if I wanted to join them, I did, so I ... well did!" He told Dumbledore truthfully.

Dumbledore nodded calmly, surveying the four over his half-moon spectacles. "And how did the four of you come to be hanging off the astronomy tower?"

"That was my fault, Professor!" Hermione piped up.

Everyone looked at her. Harry and Ron's eyes shone with pity. Malfoy kept his expression blank, afraid they might see something he didn't want anyone to see. Snape glared at her as if to say he thought as much and Dumbledore inclined his head at her, urging her to speak.

"I was standing near the wall, and Harry's owl, Hedwig came over, looking for a place to land, so I offered her my arm, and slipped as I leant over. Ron caught me just in time!" She explained.

"And then I started slipping, and Harry caught me!" Ron put in eagerly.

"And I started falling too, so I called to Malfoy to help too!" Harry added.

"So then I grabbed Potter and we both went tumbling off the tower, luckily, Potter managed to grab hold of the wall." Malfoy said as-a-matter-of –factly.

"And we hung there until you and Professor Snape came to our rescue." Hermione finished.

"I see." Dumbledore said chuckling.

Snape looked at him, frowning. This wasn't funny!

The four bemused students looked at each other as Dumbledore started to laugh so hard, he could hardly breathe!

Snape was getting impatient. "Headmaster, I think a punishment is in order!" he said beseechingly.

Dumbledore finally composed himself. "Excuse my laughter, children, it's just that I have never heard anything so funny for a long time!" He wiped a tear from his twinkling blue eyes and turned to Snape. "I think, Severus, that hanging from the Tallest tower in Hogwarts for 10 minutes is punishment enough, don't you?"

Snape was so mad, he had to excuse himself from the room and bade goodnight to all before sweeping off down to his dungeons to scream into a pillow.

"Well, I think all is well, so it's off to bed with you!" Dumbledore said good naturedly as he swept the four towards the door.

Harry turned to him. "Thank you, Professor!"

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Don't mention it, Mr Potter!" he leaned down. "and just between you and me, I got up to more mischief than you could ever imagine when I was your age."

Harry grinned before following the other's out of Dumbledore's office.

As they walked through the corridors to get back to their common rooms, Malfoy watched Hermione as she padded along between Potter and Weasley with her head down.

He shook himself to shake off the strange feeling that he could feel creeping over him. But he couldn't resist stealing another look at her. She was rather pretty, and she looked like an angel in her nightdress.

'no!' he scolded himself silently 'she's still a mudblood, and anyway, you can't get too attatched to these three! You have a plan to go through!'

Malfoy smirked as he recalled his plan. He turned his smirk to a smile as Hermione's head turned to look at him.

She smiled back and then continued walking.

Malfoy's smirk returned. He reckoned he might just have Granger won over. All that was left was Potter and Weasley.

They stopped when they came to the point where Malfoy would need to go a separate way to get to the Slytherin common room.

Harry stepped forward. "Thanks for coming, Malfoy. We should do it again sometime."

Malfoy laughed. "If it involves a death-defying dangle from the astronomy tower, I think I'll pass, Potter! But thanks anyway!"

He shook Harry's hand.  
Next, Hermione stepped up. She hesitated for a moment.

Malfoy looked at her, wondering what she was going to say, and was caught by surprise when she leaned in and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I almost got us all killed!" she said tearfully.

Malfoy patted her back awkwardly, "That's okay, Granger, it was fun!"

She pulled away and stepped back in beside Harry.

Ron was next. He held out his hand. "Well, night Malfoy. Glad you didn't die or anything." He said gruffly. He still didn't trust Malfoy one little bit!

"Thanks, Weasley, that means so much to me!" Malfoy deadpanned, as he shook Ron's hand and put the other hand over his heart.

Ron blushed and stepped back in beside Harry and Hermione.

Malfoy flashed a wink at Hermione and bid them goodnight and went his separate way as the three Griffindor's went theirs.

Up in his deserted common room, Malfoy went straight to the fireplace and summoned his father.

Lucius Malfoy appeared and stepped out, unharmed by the flames, dusting soot off of his robes.

"Draco, you called?" He asked surveying his son.

"Yes father," Malfoy replied. "I need your advice!"

Lucius sat down on a chair. "Certainly, my boy, you may have it. What is this about?"

"Potter, Granger and Weasley." Malfoy replied.

Lucius raised one well groomed eyebrow. "I'm intrigued, do go on!"

Malfoy went through his plan with his Father, and when he was finished, Lucius Malfoy was grinning like a maniac!

"That's a wonderful plan, Draco, and you say you already have Miss Granger won over?" he asked eagerly.

Malfoy nodded. "yes, father. She trusts me more than Potter and weasley at any rate!"

Lucius clapped Malfoy on the shoulder heartily. "I am proud of you, boy!"

"when should I execute the plan, father?" Malfoy asked, his grey eyes twinkling malevolently.

"I think this Saturday night would be ideal." His father replied proudly. "Now I must away inform the others, you know where to go!"

With that, Lucius Malfoy stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Malfoy was left alone once more, excited about Saturday and what was to come.

He made his way to his dorm room, and got into bed.

Something was bothering him, however. A niggling feeling he couldn't quite place, he'd never felt it before, so he shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

In the Griffindore common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate and generally recovering from their ordeal.

The subject broached Malfoy again.

"I'm telling you, I don't like it!" Ron insisted.

"Ron, we've been over this!" Hermione groaned. "Give him a chance!"

"There's just something about him! I don't trust him! He's up to something, I can feel it!" Ron protested. "Harry, help me out here, mate!"

Harry nodded. "He's right Mione, he's acting a little too nice, if you know what I mean!" he offered.

Hermione looked to be considering this fact. "Do you really think so?" she asked doubtfully.  
Harry and Ron nodded briskly. "definitely!" they chorused.

Hermione turned her gaze to the fire and stared into the flames. "I just think that he could be really reaching out for help!"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, Mione?"

Hermione took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well, what if he's reaching out a hand to us to help him change? What if the reason he seems to be being too nice is because he is trying so hard to make us see that he's changed!"

Harry contemplated this carefully, he agreed with Hermione, but there was a small part of him that was telling him to be on guard.

Ron shook his head, he was having none of it. "Well I think he's up to something. Probably setting us up so he can humiliate us in front of the whole school!"

"Oh honestly, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Harry looked concerned for a moment. "What if Ron's right, Mione? What if it's some sort of elaborate plan to humiliate us? I mean, he has tried to pull stuff like that in the past and he is a Malfoy. Being mean is second nature to him!"

Hermione pondered Harry's concern for a moment, and shrugged, almost doubting herself. "I just think we should stick by what we said this morning and give him a chance." She said softly.

Ron and Harry sighed.

"Okay, Mione, you win. We'll give him the benefit of the doubt." Harry said, giving in.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

"As long as we can hex him stupid if he tries anything!" Ron added sternly.

Hermione giggled. "alright, I agree!"

Happy with that, they finished their hot chocolate and retired for the night.

Hermione lay awake in bed for a while longer and thought about Malfoy. Harry and Ron obviously weren't comfortable with him at all, but at least they were trying. Malfoy seemed to be trying very hard to be nice to them, extending the hand of friendship as it were, and she felt sorry that her two best friends were shunning him. This made her feel more drawn to take Malfoy's side. A fuzzy warm feeling crept over her and she groaned. "Oh no! not this!" she groaned aloud. "Not a crush on Malfoy!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sob! no reviews!! I my story that bad!!??? Oh well, I'm going to finish it anyway! I never leave something I start unfinished!**

Chapter 10

Malfoy made his way down to the Great hall for breakfast looking forward to executing his devious plan that weekend. He realized of course that he would have to work extra hard to gain Potter and Weasley's trust, but the way things were going with Granger, he could have her eating out of the palm of his hand before the weekend arrived and, if the rules of friendship ensued, Potter and Weasley will trust him too, just to be doing it for her.

He smirked to himself as he sat down at the Slytherin table, looking over at the Griffindor table, he spotted Granger and Potter, who were looking at Weasley with disdain as he scarfed his breakfast down, like it was his last meal. Malfoy smirked to himself with the latter thought. Of course _this_ won't be his last meal, that would be soon, though he didn't yet know it.

Glancing around at his friends, he decided he'd better take things a step further. He excused himself and got up and proceeded over to the Griffindor table.

As he approached the trio, other Griffindors gaped and some gasped audibly. Neville took that opportunity to jump up, knocking over his pumpkin juice into Hermione's lap. "Oh, time to go!" he said almost cheerfully before peeling out of the Great Hall like a bat out of hell.

When the iced juice landed in Hermione's lap, she let out a small scream and stood up hastily.

Harry and Ron gave her pitying looks and offered her their napkins.

This was a wonderful opportunity for Malfoy, who gallantly stepped forward and smiled at Hermione, most charmingly.

"Please, allow me!" he offered smoothly, as he pointed his wand at her soaking robes and skirt, before saying a warming and drying spell to dry her robes.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before turning their attention back to Malfoy and Hermione.

"Why, thank you Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Malfoy flashed her another charming smile, before bowing and kissing her hand lightly. "You are most welcome, Hermione!" he said, his voice like velvet.

Hermione, in spite of her friends' presence, blushed furiously.

Malfoy noted this, pleased with his progress. He then turned to Harry and Ron, bowing slightly. "Potter, Weasley, may I be permitted to join you for breakfast?"

Harry and Ron, still gaping at Malfoy, nodded dumbly.

Malfoy smiled and took a seat beside Hermione.

And so, Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione breakfasted together, chatting about quidditch and classes. By the time the day ended, Harry was warming up to Malfoy considerably and Ron was more willing to give him a chance.

The only problem in this flawless plan, was that Malfoy more than once had to push aside warm fuzzy feelings, which were particularly strong around Hermione. He just had to remind himself of the task at hand.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Griffindor common room, enjoying the peace and warmth of the room, when Hermione suddenly sat up straight and gasped, a look of pronounced horror on her face. She had been rummaging through her bag just before this occurred.

"Where is it?!!" she said worriedly. "I could have sworn I picked it up!"

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked, concerned.

"My potions Homework assignment!" she cried "It's not here! I must have forgotten to pick it up off of Snape's desk! Oh, he's going to be so mad at me!! I have to go down and get it!" With that said, she got up and dashed for the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron watched her go, frowning. It wasn't like Mione to forget to pick up a homework assignment.

Hermione ran as fast as she could towards the dungeons, her hair and robes flying wildly out behind her. The castle seemed quite deserted, so she could run with ease.

When she arrived at the dungeons, she was gasping for breath. She paused to catch her breath before continuing to run towards Snape's classroom. Suddenly, something black obscured her vision for a second before she was knocked to the ground, where she landed with a cry of pain as she felt her tailbone collide with the stone.

A few seconds later, a hand reached down and pulled her up and she looked up to see whom she had run into.

"Oh!" she wimpered. "Professor Snape! I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Apparantly not, Miss Granger!" Snape sneered. "we really must stop meeting in such a manner!" he added sarcastically, referring to the time she had run into him before. "What brings you to my classroom at such a late hour?" he asked.

Hermione faltered, examining her shoes as she responded to her Potions Professor's question.

"I- um, I forgot to pick up my homework assignment from your desk at the end of class today, professor." She said, shamefully.

Snape frowned as he thought back to the end of the potions class in reference. "No, Miss Granger, you did not." He finally said, quite abruptly.

Hermione shook her head. "I did Sir, it's not in my bag!"

Snape shook his head too. "No, I distinctly remember you picking it up and you asked me something about it."

Hermione was thinking back to class now too, and nodded slowly as the memory returned to her, before looking up at Snape with a lost expression on her face.

"Then where could it be?" She asked no-one in particular.

Snape regarded her with frown of confusion. "How would I know, Miss Granger? I merely hand the homework out, once it is in your hands, it is solely your responsibility." He said disdainfully. "If you –"

There was a noise behind them and both professor and student turned to peer into the darkness of the dungeon corridor.

Hermione's heart was beating fast, both from anguish over her lost potions homework, and the noise that had startled her. Everything in her body was screaming at her to leave the dungeons and go back to the safety of Griffindor tower.

Snape stared suspiciously into the darkness of the corridor, before turning back to his student, who stood there staring into the blackness, looking positively terrified.

"Why don't you go back to Griffindor tower, Miss Granger." He suggested. "The dungeons are Slytherin territory, and you aren't safe here after hours."

The look in Snape's eyes told Hermione to run for her life, there was someone lurking in the darkness that made the noise, and Snape was merely trying to warn her of that fact without making it obvious to the fact that he knew someone was there.

"Yes Professor!" she said before turning and fleeing in the direction of Griffindor tower.

Professor Snape watched her go before turning back to the person he knew to be hiding in the shadows.

"Mr Malfoy, come out here!" Snape said sharply.

Slowly, Malfoy slunk out of the darkness to stand in front of Snape.

Snape gave him a suspicious look. "What were you doing hiding there?"

Malfoy feigned an innocent look. "I was just out for a walk, Professor."

"Don't lie to me, Mr Malfoy, you were waiting for someone!" Snape snarled. Then he turned his head in the direction in which Hermione had sprinted off in, before turning back to Malfoy. "I do believe you were expecting Miss Granger's presence this evening." He said in a quiet voice.

Malfoy didn't break eye contact with his potions master. He clenched his fists in to balls at his sides. Why did Snape still have to be here? He'd gone and ruined everything!

Snape raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "It is not like Miss Granger to forget to pick up her homework, Mr Malfoy, and I clearly remember her picking it up earlier today." Snape said in a fake thoughtful voice. He held out his hand. "Hand it over, Mr Malfoy." He suddenly demanded.

Malfoy glared at Snape before reluctantly pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes and handing it to Snape.

"You may return to your dormitory Mr Malfoy." Snape said coolly. "I won't mention this to Miss Granger, however, next time you decide to attempt to accost her in a corridor, I won't be so lenient!" And he turned and walked out of the dungeons, Hermione's homework in hand.

When he was sure Snape was out of earshot, Malfoy let out a cry of fury and kicked the wall. The kidnapping of the homework would have sealed the deal for the plan! And now Snape had ruined it! Now he was going to have to come up with some other way to get Hermione in his territory and away from Potter and Weasley. And so, Malfoy skulked away to his dorm room to hatch a new method of attack.

Meanwhile, Snape headed for Griffindor tower, all the while trying to figure out what Malfoy had been planning to do. There was something odd about the way Malfoy had taken quite a shine to the Golden trio, particularly Miss Granger.

Being a former deatheater, Snape was familiar with how the Malfoy's worked. But he had never had to deal with Draco Malfoy plotting and scheming before. This was new to Snape, but he was for sure up to something!

His train of thought ended when he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady at the entrance to Griffindor tower. He didn't know the password, so he knocked instead.

Inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard the knock and looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry cast the opening a suspicious look as the rapping came again, this time more impatiently.

Harry got up and went over to it. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Professor Snape!" Snape called back, indignantly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his two friends, who returned the gesture.

"Mr Potter, I don't have all night, let me in this instant!" Snape called again.

Resisting the temptation to ask Snape what he wanted, Harry opened the portrait door and Snape stepped in.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Harry asked as Snape looked around the warm cozy room.

"No, nothing wrong, Mr Potter, I seek Miss Granger." Snape replied.

Hermione stood up and walked over to where Snape and Harry stood. "Yes Professor?" she asked timdly. It was very odd having Professor Snape standing in the Griffindor common room.

Snape produced the parchment he had recovered from Malfoy and held it out for her. "I came across this...in my classroom." He lied. "I was merely returning it to you."

Hermione took the parchment, sighing with relief. "Thank you, Professor Snape!" she gushed. "I was so worried!"

Snape nodded curtly. "Make sure you hand it in on time, I won't have it being late!" he snapped before turning and exiting the common room in a flurry of robes, leaving behind two very confused and one relieved Griffindors.

"Is it just me," Ron said, breaking the silence. "or is this whole school going off it's rocker?"

In his dorm, Malfoy was losing his cool. He didn't have much time left to seduce the trio. He had to somehow lure them out into the forbidden forest on Saturday night, but he didn't have a clue how he was going to do it!

He ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration, trying to think hard.

"Hallo Potter! How are you old bean? How about you three accompanying me into the forbidden forest for a picnic, What?!" Malfoy said aloud before snorting a laugh. That approach wouldn't work at all! He tried something else. "Hermione, dearest! I would be so happy if you and your two wonderful friends would like to walk with me through the forbidden forest this fine evening!". He let out another snort. It was laughable. Potter would hex him right there and then if he suggested such a thing.

Then something occurred to him. It could be that easy to get them out there. If he said he was passing on a message from Snape, saying that the Potions professor required some ingredients for his store, and had asked that Malfoy and the trio go fetch the ingredients from the forest! It might just work!

At his new plan, Malfoy began to chuckle then laugh evilly (Like some mad scientist!).

Oh the Dark Lord was going to be so pleased with him!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I know at least that I haven't been desserted! Just wait and see, I know so far, it may seem boring, but it's really about to get interesting! big adventure ahead. Also, I need to change the storyline. The story has turned out a little different than I had planned! Anyway, Please R&R!!!!!**

Chapter 11 

It was now Thursday and Malfoy had decided that his plan to get the trio into the Forbidden forest would suffice, if not, he had a back-up plan. He made sure he kept close to the trio in the two days he had left before he would execute the perfect plan. His father was taking care of the rest.

Consequently, spending time with the trio had its surprises. Malfoy found that Ron was an excellent Wizard's Chess player and Ron found that Malfoy was quite a challenge at the game too. Although, Harry got miffed when Ron said he would be happy to play Malfoy at Chess anytime, coz he was much more of a challenge than Harry.

Hermione found Malfoy to be quite intellectual, and spent a number of hours pouring over books with him and discussing their theories about various subjects. Malfoy regarded this with some outward relief, having an intellectual conversation with Hermione was a nice change from the pointless and dull conversations he had with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry discovered that Malfoy loved quidditch just as much as he did, and found that he actually enjoyed talking with him about the sport. Malfoy enjoyed this interaction with Harry too, but on the inside, Malfoy was at war with himself over this whole thing now! He was starting to…dare he say it… warm up to the three Griffindors! He hated himself for actually enjoying their company! However, he couldn't deny that a tiny part of him felt almost grateful for their acceptance of him. He knew it was hard, especially for Harry and Ron, but in true Griffindor style, they had worn their hearts on their sleeves, just to give him a chance.

At these thoughts and feelings, Malfoy shuddered. Time for another talk with his Father!

On the Thursday night, the trio sat in the Griffindor common room and they had brought Malfoy in with them, much to the discomfort of their fellow Griffindors.

They were talking quietly about how interesting Potions had been that day when all of a sudden there was a loud popping sound and Malfoy jumped, having been startled at the unexpected noise.

Harry and Ron laughed at Malfoy's response and Hermione cast him a reassuring look.

"It's okay, Malfoy, it's just the notice board letting us know there's a new notice!" Hermione said getting up and walking over to the board.

After a few seconds, Ron got curious at Hermione's expression. "What's it say, Mione?"

Hermione turned to them looking a little flustered. "Dumbledore is hosting a ball in honor of Professor Snape's birthday!" she replied.

The three boy's jaws dropped simultaneously as they gawped at her.

"Snape's birthday?!" Ron spluttered. "Since when in the five years that we have been here have we ever even been told about Snape's birthday?!"

Hermione shrugged. "Well….never, but he does have one, and Dumbledore probably thinks it would cheer him up!"

Harry snorted in laughter. "Is it even remotely possible to 'cheer' Snape up? I'm sure his face would crack if he tried to smile."

Hermione continued to look flustered.

"When is it set for?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione bit her lip and frowned. "This Saturday night!" she replied.

Ron and Harry stood up so fast, they sent the chess pieces flying all over the place, and a castle piece smacked Malfoy in the forehead, but he was too disturbed to notice.

"Saturday night!" Ron and Harry cried in unison.

"But that's in two days!" Harry said in panic "What's with the outrageous amount of short notice!?"

"How are we supposed to get dates in such a short space of time!" Ron bellowed, flinging his arms around in protest, causing Malfoy to have to duck to escape being swatted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It doesn't state that you need to bring a date!"

"But still!" Harry protested. "It's just weird to go alone!"

Ron nodded vigorously in agreement.

Malfoy rung his hands in frustration. This was going to complicate things! Why did Dumbledore have to pick _that_ night to host Snape a birthday party?

"Are you worried too, Malfoy?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up to find the trio looking at him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked them.

"You were doing this." Ron replied as he wrung his hands and contorted his face to match the expression Malfoy had worn.

Hermione and Harry nodded.

Harry pointed at Ron. "Yeah, just like that!" he said as if to verify.

Malfoy snorted a laugh. "No way," he said shaking his head in disagreement. "I'm not that ugly!"

This comment earned him a cushion in the face with love from Ron.

This led to the three boys engaging in a cushion fight and several Griffindors exited in haste for fear that Malfoy would start throwing hexes around in anger. However, the worst Malfoy threw was a gigantic couch cushion at Harry, knocking him to the floor where-upon Ron and Malfoy dog piled on him.

The three of them howled with laughter, while Hermione flitted around calling out warnings like; "Now really, some-ones going to lose an eye!" and "You'll all be sorry if McGonnagall comes in!"

Malfoy was having such a good time, he quite forgot about talking with his Father.

After a while, they settled down and sat on the couches, which now had their cushions back in place.

The three boys sported a mussed-up look. Harry's hair, if it was possible, looked even messier, Ron's was in his eyes and over his ears and Malfoy's was poking out in all directions. All three of them were bright eyed and rosy cheeked from their battle.

"Well, I suppose I had better head back to my dorm." Malfoy said as he stood up. "It's late."

Harry and Ron and Hermione walked with him to the portrait door and saw him out bidding him goodnight.

When the trio were alone, they looked at each other, at a loss for words.

"Not bad once you get to know him!" Ron said cheerfully.

Harry agreed and Hermione sighed contentedly.

On his way back to his common room, Malfoy encountered several students who all gave him funny looks. Some shocked, some repressing laughter.

He was about to grab a terrified first year to interrogate, who had been gaping at him in shock, when one of his fellow Slytherin's passed by.

"Hey, nice hair Draco!" the boy had pointed out, before laughing. "Is that a new look or what?"

"What are you talking about Zambini?" Malfoy demanded.

Blaise Zambini sauntered casually over to Malfoy and the struggling first year and produced a mirror and then handed it to Malfoy.

Malfoy let go of the perplexed first year and the greatly relieved child tore away down the corridor as fast as his feet would carry him.

Malfoy raised the mirror so he could inspect his reflection. He let out a yell of fright, almost dropping the mirror. "Oh hell!" he cried. "My hair!!" he pulled out a comb and smoothed his hair back, slicking it into the usual style. Once he was satisfied he handed Blaise his mirror back and bid him goodnight and not to mention the hair incident to anyone, in spite of the fact that he had been seen by others!

The next day, Friday, was buzzing with news of the ball. Students were rushing around in a panic. Girls were asking each other what they were going to wear, and who they were going with. Boys were rushing around asking girls out.

The trio were happy to go with each other, they always went as a threesome, that way none of them felt left out. Although, several boys had asked Hermione, she politely declined their offers.

Malfoy had approached them at lunch, inquiring who was going with whom and when they had told him they were going all together, he asked if he might join them, as he didn't want to go on a 'date' with some pathetic simpering girl.

The trio welcomed him to come along and arranged to meet outside the great hall at 7:00pm the following night.

On the Friday night, Malfoy had summoned his Father through the Slytherin common room fireplace again.

Lucius appeared and strode out of the fireplace brushing his robes off.

"What is it now, boy!?" He asked anxiously "Is everything working out ok?"

"It's going just as I planned Father," Malfoy replied, ignoring the heavy guilt that was weighing his heart down. "The problem lies in the fact that Dumbledore has arranged a ball for tomorrow night to celebrate Snape's birthday."

Lucius Malfoy curled a lip. "That does present a problem!" he stated. "Still, you should be able to lure them out into the forest without any problems!" he finished confidently.

Malfoy avoided his father's eyes. "Yes father!"

Lucius eyed his son with suspicion. "Is there something wrong, boy? You seem downhearted about something."

Malfoy hesitated before shaking his head. He couldn't tell his father that he was actually enjoying being around the Golden Trio, especially Hermione! His father would hex him into oblivion!

Lucius continued to eye Draco suspiciously. He knew his son well enough to know that something was bothering him. No matter, Draco would tell him eventually.

"Tell me, Draco, how are you going to get them out there?" His father asked, almost eagerly.

Malfoy raised his eyes to look up at his father. "I thought about telling them that Snape needed some ingredients for his potions store, and that he had requested the four of us to go out into the forest to gather the ingredients." He replied.

Lucius raised one eyebrow. "Hmmn" he said thoughtfully "it perhaps would have worked if this confounded ball hadn't gotten in the way!"

Malfoy shrugged.

Lucius looked suddenly enlightened. "Tell me, Draco, just how close are you to the little Mudblood now?"

Malfoy's head snapped up and he paled for a moment, before he realized his father had been referring to his plan, not his actual feelings.

"She's hook line and sinkered, father!" he replied.

"Excellent, I did think her rather gullible!" Lucius said smirking evilly. "And what of Potter and Weasley?"

"They have accepted me father." Malfoy replied.

"Wonderful!" Lucius praised "I trust you have a back-up plan, Draco, to get them into the forest?"

Malfoy nodded almost sadly. He was beginning to feel bad about doing this whole thing.

"Well, what is it?!" His father said expectantly.

Malfoy sighed heavily. "I tell them that there is something really interesting in there that I think they would be very interested to see."

"As gullible as they are, not to mention curious fools, that should work quite nicely!" Lucius said evilly. "Try not to be late, Draco, we don't like to be kept waiting!"

Malfoy nodded as his father stepped back into the fire, and was gone.

Just then, there was a tapping at the window, and Malfoy went over to let in the snowy-owl he immediately recognized as Potter's owl, Hedwig. She held out her leg to him, displaying a letter from Harry.

Malfoy took the letter.

"Wait a moment." He told Hedwig as he opened the letter.

It was from Harry, Ron and Hermione telling him that they had planned to go to Hogsmead tomorrow morning to get birthday presents for Snape, as Hermione thought it rude not to and asked if he would like to come too, if so, requested that he send a letter with his answer back with Hedwig.

Malfoy scribbled his reply on a piece of parchment he found lying around, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She sat looking at him expectantly and he looked back at her, thoroughly confused.

"What is it?" he demanded. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, you want a treat!"

He went to his bag of owl treats that were initially for his own owl and offered one to Hedwig, who appeared to inspect it before looking at Malfoy suspiciously.

"Just take it, will you!" Malfoy said impatiently. "they are for my owl, so they are the best owl treats that money can buy!"

Hedwig then took the owl treat and soared out of the window, heading for Griffindor tower.  
Malfoy watched her go, then retired for the night, the events of tomorrow night weighing heavily on his heart. The only thing keeping him seeing his plan through was the thought of the Dark Lord being pleased with him.

Hedwig flew through a window in the Griffindor common room and landed next to Harry, holding out her leg to which Malfoy's reply was tied.

Harry took it off and read it aloud to Ron and Hermione. "Dear Potter and friends. I would be delighted to accompany you, weasley and Granger to Hogsmead tomorrow morning, I shall meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase at 8:00am. Yours truly, Draco Malfoy."

Harry held out an owl treat to Hedwig. She looked at him reproachfully.

"Hedwig, don't you want your owl treat?" Harry asked her.

He got an indignant hoot in reply. Apparently, since Malfoy's snack had been so enlightening to her pallet, she regarded the treats Harry offered with disdain. She grabbed the owl treat anyway, but didn't give Harry the usual affectionate nip on the finger to thank him; instead, she directly flew back out of the window towards the owlery, carrying the cheap treat in her beak to give to one of her owl friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, here's another chappie! My utmost apologies for Spelling Gryffindor wrong and not abiding by my summary which I have changed by the way! The story is turning out to be something other than I had origionally planned. Hermione isn't being gullible, she is being tenderhearted and giving Malfoy a chance. Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it!  
****Dirty Birdy: OMG!! I can't believe you gave up time with your boyfriend to read my fic! that is so touching! sniff (wipes away tear) give him my sincerest apologies!  
****Marz: Please don't die!!.....I-I'll write more, I promise!!! **

Chapter 12

The trio stood waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase for Malfoy whom they assumed was running late.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed. "Maybe he's not coming, we should go. If we wait any longer, we won't have much time to do anything in Hogsmead!"

"Do one of you want to run down to the Slytherin common room and ask if anyone knows where he is?" Hermione queried.

Harry gasped and Ron took three steps back, holding up his hands.

"No way, Mione! Yeah, I know Malfoy seems to have turned good guy, but I'm not about to risk my life going into the Slytherin common room to fetch him! I don't like him _that _much!" Ron protested.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was then that Malfoy appeared, still fastening his robes as he ran down the steps, cursing to himself. His father had taught him to be a strict time keeper and here he was ruining it all!

"Look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence!" Ron deadpanned.

Malfoy shot a glare at Ron as he ran a comb through is blonde hair to slick it back.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept. I stayed up rather late last night." He said truthfully.

With that, the four of them left Hogwarts behind and began the long walk to Hogsmead.

As they walked, they chatted about various things, mostly Ron and Harry did the talking as Malfoy listened. He didn't have much to say, he wasn't feeling as cheerful about today as they were. He was thinking about what was to happen that night.

He watched the trio as they walked on, Harry and Ron were laughing about something, and Ron pushed Harry into a bush they were passing. Hermione scolded Ron for being so rude and helped Harry out of the bush.

Malfoy saw how happy and carefree they were, how they would always be there for one another and realized how just how wonderful Hermione really was. She was what Gryffindor was all about. Brave, kind and willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. She would forgive anyone anything, Malfoy wondered if she would even give Voldemort a chance if he said he wanted to change the error of his ways!

When he first started putting this plan into action, he had thought Hermione to be extremely gullible! But now, he realized that she wasn't being gullible at all, she was being kind and loving, bravely putting her heart on her sleeve to give him the benefit of the doubt. And then there was Harry and Ron! They were skeptical from the start, but just like Gryffindor's, they too had put aside their fear to extend the hand of friendship.

At these thoughts, Malfoy felt a wave of guilt rush over him, knowing he would have to end it all tonight. Friendship, loyalty and love, and for what?! So that he, Malfoy, could gain the Dark Lord's favour?!

Just then, was brought out of his reverie by Harry waving a hand in front of Malfoy's face.

"Eh? What?" Malfoy said.

"You were in another world Malfoy!" Harry accused.

"Yeah, we were just wondering what to get Snape as a birthday gift!" Ron put in.

"And we figured, since he is the head of your house, you might have some idea as to what he likes!" Hermione said logically.

Malfoy's brain finally caught up with what they were saying. "Oh, erm... right!"

"So have you any idea as to what Snape likes?" Harry asked him.

Malfoy thought for a bit before answering. "Anything to do with the dark arts, or potions!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well that's obvious!"

"We'll just look around and see what pops out at us!" Ron suggested.

"This is weird," Harry interjected "buying Snape birthday presents!"

"I'll bet his birthday has been ignored for years!" Hermione said in a sympathetic voice.

"He probably can't remember the last time he got a gift!" she added, looking like she was trying not to cry.

Harry patted her arm comfortingly. "You are the sweetest, most tender hearted one of us all, Mione!" he declared. "Only Hermione would actually want to get Snape a gift whereas we wouldn't have even thought about it! What would we do without you?"

Hermione laughed. "Have no concience?" she offered playfully.

Ron pretended to look hurt. "Aww that's cold, Mione!"

Harry laughed. "But it's true!"

Malfoy felt another pang of emotion. They were right, he had no concience! He tormented people for fun, he could watch his father torture someone without feeling any emotion whatsoever!

They arrived at Hogsmead and set to work searching for gifts for Snape.

"Let's start with Honeydukes!" Ron suggested.

So that was their first store to visit. When they were in there Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Does Snape like any particular sweet?"

Malfoy looked around Honeydukes, seeking the sweet that he had seen Snape eat before, and had seemed to enjoy. Finally, after some searching, he pointed to a jar of odd fiery red balls. "He eats those, not often, but that's the only sweet I've ever seen him eat!"

Ron, with help from Harry, bought the whole jar. Their generosity pleased Hermione so much, she kissed Ron and Harry each affectionately on the cheek.

Malfoy felt a pang of jealousy. He would have to earn the same gesture! So, he set off with determination to outdo Ron's gift.

He headed straight for a jewelers store and demanded that the clerk bring out their best choice of cufflinks.

It didn't take long for Malfoy to make a choice, he had a pretty good idea of what ones Snape would wear!  
Hermione gasped at the price tag that came with the mother of pearl cufflinks and stared at Malfoy with awe as he purchased them. She looked like she would cry! She was amazed at his generosity towards Snape! With a cry of pride, Hermione engulfed Malfoy in a warm embrace and kissed him several times all over his face.

Malfoy grinned and smirked at Ron and Harry. He had won!

Ron scowled and Harry forced a weak smile.

Next Harry wanted to go into a store which sold all kinds of magical instruments. He bought a complicated looking set of glass spheres, tubes and beakers along with a cauldron and a gas burner, noting that Snape's current set looked worse for the wear and Harry decided he could probably use a new set.

Hermione then made a beeline for the bookstore and spent half and hour searching through various potion books.

She finally settled for the newest potions book she knew Snape didn't have, she had been clever in getting that information out of him after potions class a few days ago. She also bought him the latest defense against the dark arts book, she did this reluctantly, but knew that the strange potions Master enjoyed reading about Defense Against The Dark Arts, if his never ending requests for the job at Hogwarts was anything to go by!

Satisfied with what they had bought, they went into the Hogshead pub for a butterbeer before they headed back to Hogwarts.

By the time they got back to the School, the sun had begun to set and they had just over an hour to get ready for the ball.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed up to the Gryffindor common room and the two boys ran up their staircase and Hermione rushed up the Girl's staircase.

Malfoy went to the Slytherin common room and decided that he was going to make himself have fun at this ball and put away all thought of what he had to do after it.

Hermione flitted back and fourth between her wardrobe and mirror, fretting about which gown to wear. Finally, she chose a cream coloured gown with a hoop skirt made of satin covered with several layers of chiffon that cascaded down from her waist and trailed slightly behind her. It was strapless so to make up for the loss, Hermione wore elbow length cream satin gloves.

She had to ask Lavender to do her hair, which the eager girl was all to pleased to do. Lavender set to work on Hermione's hair while Hermione did her own make-up.

After half an hour, Hermione was ready. She inspected her appearance in the full length mirror and smiled. Lavender had done a wonderful up-do with her hair, leaving a few locks to fall in graceful ringlets down her neck and she had put a white rose in for decoration.

"Lavender I love it!" Hermione said embracing her roommate.

"Hermione you look wonderful!" Lavender gushed taking in Hermione's gown. "You look like a princess!"

"You look beautiful too!" Hermione replied surveying Lavender in a similar hoop gown, only hers was lilac and had straps and a bodice.

Hermione took out her perfume and sprayed some all over herself. Lavender did the same with her own perfume.

Just then, the two girls heard an anxious and frustrated voice calling up for Hermione.

"Hermione! Can you come and help tackle Harry's hair?" Ron shouted up. "It won't lie straight!"

Hermione giggled and excused herself, grabbing her wrapped present to Snape and thanking Lavender on her way out.

"Yes Ron, I'm coming!" She called as she descended the stairs.

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Ron's jaw dropped. "Wow! You look....beautiful, Mione!" He said breathlessly.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Ron! You look great!"

Ron was wearing a navy blue tuxedo and a victorian style Gentleman's cloak to match. He had gelled his hair into a side parting and looked very dashing indeed.

The two of them proceeded up the boys staircase and entered the dorm where Harry and Ron slept.

As soon as Hermione entered, there were a few yells of surprise. Seamus and Neville were standing in the room with their shirts and jackets on , but no trousers, staring at Hermione and blushing profusely.

Hermione quickly covered her eyes. "Sorry guys! I'm not looking!"

Dean was rolling around on the floor trying to get into his trousers before laying still. "Hey, Seamus, I think these are your trousers mate, they're too small for me!"

A beetroot red Seamus snatched the trousers from Dean and hurriedly put them on.

Neville made a swift dive behind his bed curtains to put his trousers on and Dean finally found his and quickly slipped them on.

"Okay, Hermione, you can look now!" they chorused.

Hermione peeked through her fingers just to be safe and then turned to Harry. Thankfully, he was fully dressed, all he needed to do was put his cloak on and do his hair.

Hermione frowned as she approached Harry, and raised one groomed eyebrow. "Ron, what did you do to his hair!?"

Harry looked at his reflection with a forlorn expression. "He killed it!" he said woefully.

Ron looked sheepish. I tried everything to tame it, gel, hairspray, the works, but nothing seems to have worked!"

Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, I'll fix it!" she said reassuringly.

Harry nodded feebly. Seamus, Neville and Dean gathered around to watch her work. They knew she was the cleverest witch of her age, but was she clever enough to tame Harry Potter's unruly hair?

Hermione preformed a quick cleaning spell on Harry's hair, then set to work with a comb. She soon found that the comb alone didn't work, so she threw it aside and pulled out her wand.

Harry trembled slightly. "Mione, what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry Harry," She chirruped "That hair of yours will yield!"

Harry gulped and squeezed his eyes shut.

Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell.

There was a powerful bright light that engulfed Harry's head. It was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

When they could look again, they all gasped.

"Hermione!" Seamus said in awe "You've achieved the impossible!"

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" Dean said worshipping Hermione on his knees.

Harry still had his eyes shut. "Is it safe to look?" he ventured.

"Open your eyes and see, mate!" Ron said in awe.

Harry opened one eye, then the other. In the mirror, he saw a triumphant looking Hermione, her wand in her hand, and she blew on the tip of it. Then Harry looked at his hair and grinned. It was lying neatly in a middle parting and a few locks were hanging over his scar on his forehead.

"Wow, Mione!" he said breathlessly. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem Harry!" She replied "A simple hair taming spell sufficed! I'll teach it to you if you like!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Harry replied enthusiastically "and Mione?"

"Yes Harry?" she answered.

"You look stunning!" Harry finished.

Hermione smiled and blushed as Seamus, Neville and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys!" she said shyly.

Finally, they were all ready. Harry and Ron picked up their gifts to Snape, and the trio made their way down to the Great Hall.

**A/N: Review Please!!! The nice peeps keep me going with this thing!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the longest chapter, ever!! I am exhausted! Well, here it is! Please R&R!!**

Chapter 13

The three neat-as-a-pin Gryffindor's descended the main staircase and spotted Malfoy outside the Great Hall apparently waiting for them.

"Oi, ferret!" Ron called, grinning.

Malfoy spun around to confront whoever called him a ferret and subsequently, his jaw dropped.

"Careful Malfoy, if the wind changes, your face will stay that way!" Harry warned jokingly.

Malfoy continued to gape up at the vision descending the stairs gracefully.

Hermione blushed furiously and gazed at Malfoy shyly through her eyelashes.

Harry and Ron grinned.

"Cleans up pretty well, eh Malfoy?!" Ron jested, elbowing Malfoy.

Malfoy finally found his voice again. "Why she's....well she....wow!"

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Malfoy. "Hey, Malfoy, you look like a love-sick hippogriff!"

Malfoy shook his head to clear it and tore his eyes away from Hermione to look at Harry. It was then that he noticed Harry's appearance. "Wow, Harry! Your hair can be tamed! Who did it?!"

Harry gestured proudly at Hermione.

Malfoy lifted a hand to touch Harry's hair to see if it was his real hair, and jumped in surprise as Harry leaped away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!" Harry cried protectively. "It might go awry again!"

Malfoy laughed.

"Hey Malfoy! You look like Dracula!" Ron piped up.

It was sort of true! Malfoy had his hair slicked back as usual, and he was wearing a black tux, covered with a cape with a high collar, it was black and lined with green satin on the inside. He was already pale, all that was missing were the fangs!

Malfoy stopped laughing abruptly to glare at Ron.

Hermione quickly intervened by going to Malfoy and taking his arm. "I think you look very handsome, Draco!" she said smiling at him.

The strange love-sick look came over Malfoy's face again, and he instantly forgot Ron's comment. 'she thinks I look handsome!' he thought happily, then he shook his head again frowning. 'No!! stop! She's still a mudblood!' he argued with himself as they walked into the great hall. 'Must. Not. Feel. Anything!'

When they entered, they found that everyone was there already, milling around talking to each other and waiting for Dumbledore to start the ball. The tables had been shifted to line the sides against the walls to make room for dancing.

As they walked over to a table that was laden with food (expertly spotted by Ron) people gasped at Hermione's transformation and Harry's tamed hair. Compliments flew back and forth and finally stopped when they began to eat.

Neville walked up and stood beside them, happily munching on a sausage roll, oblivious to Malfoy, who was standing directly behind him picking up a plate and loading it with food.

"Arw ou guys going to danph?" Neville asked the trio around his Sausage roll, spraying Harry as he spoke.

Harry didn't reply as he brushed the half chewed bits of sausage roll off of his cloak. Ron looked mortified that such a thing would even be suggested and Hermione shrugged and stated that she would like to, but didn't know who would dance with her!

"She's going to dance first with me, Longbottom, so back off!" Malfoy interjected suddenly.

Neville got such a fright when Malfoy spoke, he sprayed sausage roll all over Malfoy.

Malfoy in response, flinched and closed his eyes, but refrained from throttling poor Neville, who was now staring at him in fear with his hand over his mouth.

Harry patted Neville on the shoulder comfortingly. Ron was laughing hysterically and Hermione gasped and began to brush the food particles off of Malfoy's shoulders.

Malfoy took his napkin and cleaned himself up, glaring at Neville with contempt all the while.

"I..I'm s.sorry, M-Malfoy!" Neville stuttered, paling considerably at the look Malfoy was shooting him. "I- I d-d-didn't expect y-you to b-be there!"

Malfoy finished cleaning himself up and tossed the napkin away, then turned to Neville.

Neville cowered away from him. "P-please d-don't Avada me!" he pleaded.

Malfoy weighed up the situation. Normally, he would have hexed Longbottom into oblivion for spraying him with chewed food, but he didn't want to blow his cover in front of the trio. So, with that in mind, he counted to ten and took a deep breath. "I will let it go this once, Longbottom, but next time, I won't be so lenient!"

Neville nodded and dashed off in the direction of the opposite end of the hall and as far away from Malfoy as he could get.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared at the head table, he was wearing royal purple robes with silver stars on it, looking very cheerful.

The students fell silent to hear the headmaster speak.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts, to this wonderful occasion!" he began "May I present, our reason for this celebration, Proffessor Severus Snape who turns 38 today!" Dumbledore lead the students into applause, which was half hearted, but applause none-the-less, and moved aside to reveal a very grumpy looking Snape, who sat at the Headmaster's usual spot wearing a colourful party hat just daring someone to come up and wish him a happy birthday!

No-one dared cheer for him, if looks could kill all of the students would be dead, except the ones in the back, but that was only because Snape couldn't see them!

The applause abruptly ended and Dumbledore continued. "With that said, let the ball begin!"

Waltz music began and the students filed onto the dance floor. Snape stayed right where he was, glaring at the happy students as they danced the waltz before him.

Dumbledore grabbed Proffessor McGonnagall and waltzed her around the dance floor.

Some Hufflepuff girl they didn't know came up and asked Harry to dance. Ron intentionally hid himself in the darkest corner he could find. Malfoy on the other hand, politely held out his hand to Hermione.

"Would you care to dance, Hermione?" he asked as he bowed.

"I would love to, Draco!" she replied, putting her hand in his.

Since Ron was sitting this one out, Harry, Hermione and Malfoy had handed their gifts to Snape over to Ron to watch over while they danced.

He whisked her off onto the dance floor and waltzed with profession.

After a while, Hermione managed to speak. "You dance wonderfully!" she complimented.

Malfoy looked down at her as he waltzed her around in a circle. "It's a given," he replied "in aristocracy, it is expected of you to learn how to dance. We have so many ball's, I wouldn't be a proper Malfoy if I couldn't dance. The Waltz was the first dance I ever learned, I was four years old."

Hermione was impressed. "You were only four?! Wow!"

Malfoy nodded. "Father said that the best time to teach me was in my most impressionable years. I didn't have much of a choice, it was either learn to dance, or get caned for refusing!"

If they weren't friends and nothing had changed between them, she would have been glad to hear that someone had caned Malfoy, but since he was now a friend, she was shocked and appalled.

"He caned you?" She asked, perplexed.

Malfoy shrugged. "yes, still does on occasion." He replied nonchalantly.

Hermione looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Draco. He shouldn't!"

Malfoy looked down at her, surprised by her compassion. Nobody had ever shown him love or compassion before. "Thank you!" he said softly as a well of emotion, almost like relief and happiness flooded over him. He'd told Hermione something personal, that had opened a door for her to see the real him, whom he'd been hiding for a long time.

As a Malfoy, he was not supposed to show any emotion other than rage, hate and scorn, and occasionally malice. He found he was allowed to smirk too, much to his delight. He couldn't possibly go around looking like Snape all his life. And anyway, his smirk was his trademark, he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy without it.

The waltz ended and another dance began, but Hermione was tired from the waltz and wanted to sit this next dance out, which Malfoy readily agreed to. He needed to be alone for a few minutes to get his emotions under control. He scolded himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. What would his father say! Falling for a Mudblood? It was unthinkable.

Once he was outside the Great Hall, he sat and tried to gather every bit of hatred he had for muggleborns that had been hammered into him from the age of 3, and bring it all to the surface, to submerge the other confusing feelings he was not accustomed to. If he got all soft now, he wouldn't be able to carry out his elusive plan. You can't very well carry out an evil plan if you don't _feel_ evil now can you?!

With this accomplished, he made his way back to the Great Hall, confident that he could keep the upper-hand over his strange affection for Hermione and the strange feeling of being friends with Ron and Harry.

When he had returned, he scanned the hall for his three vict- erm friends.

Some sort of fifties rock and roll song was playing and a lot students were on the dancefloor doing all the classic dances.

He was just beginning to get impatient when he finally spotted them. He saw Hermione and Harry dancing together. Harry was really getting into this fifties dance thing. He had thrown Hermione up into the air, caught her and she went under his legs and came bouncing back up, then they did some sort of head movement followed by arm movements. They looked like extras out of "Grease". Malfoy shook his head. Muggles! Ron had apparently stopped being a wallflower and was to be found bouncing and 'dancing' around them in circles, yelling that muggle music wasn't half bad!

Dumbledore was spotted dancing right along with everyone else, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Snape, was still sitting where he had been from the beginning, still glaring around at everyone, not at all looking like he was enjoying himself.

When the fifties rock and roll song finished, it was only to be expected that some classic songs be played. It wasn't a party without them!

Malfoy made his way over to the trio. They were huddled together and Harry and Hermione were showing Ron how to do the moves to the next dance, which all the muggle-born's knew too well!

When Malfoy arrived, they pulled him into the huddle.

"What are we talking about?" Malfoy asked.

"The next dance is a muggle dance, wanna join us?" Harry replied excitedly.

Malfoy made a face. "Muggle dance?"

"It's really a lot of fun!" Ron put in. "You see, you do these moves.." He showed Malfoy the dance moves that Harry and Hermione had shown him.

Malfoy watched, taking it all in with a dubious expression. "I don't know, it looks..."

"Oh, come on, Malfoy! Live a little!" Harry cut him off.

Malfoy was still reluctant, but the intro to the "Tragedy" by "Steps" had started and Harry and Ron had grabbed his arms and drug him forward. Now he was stuck!

More than a few student's, especially the Slytherin's were shocked to see Malfoy up there dancing with the few Muggle-born's in the school, dancing to a muggle song none-the-less!

Malfoy had no choice but to try and follow the others in their moves, trying to learn them so he wouldn't look like an idiot. He fortunately picked it up quickly and found himself enjoying being in unison with the three Gryffindors. They were dancing in perfect synchronization!

Seeing Malfoy dance in such a way shocked even the muggle-born's that they left the dance floor to watch him in action. But he was having so much fun, he didn't even notice that only he, Harry, Ron and Hermione were left to do a floorshow!

Finally, the song ended, and the hall erupted in applause!

Suddenly realizing, that they had been dancing alone, the four blushed and bowed out of courtesy.

Malfoy turned to Hermione. "That was fun!" he declared. "Are there any other's like that?"

Hermione laughed and went over to the DJ and requested a few more songs.

Nobody else came onto the dance-floor, they were content to watch the four perform!

And so, the four danced the Macarena, (Hermione in the front, the three boys behind her) and Kyle Minogue's "Locomotion" and finally another "Steps" classic "One for Sorrow".

By the time they had finished, Girls were fawning all over Malfoy!

Thankfully, it was time for a break. They were exhausted! Hermione and Harry congratulated Ron and Malfoy for learning the dances so fast and for doing them so well!

Then Dumbledore took the stage again. "May I have your attention please!"

The hall went silent and Snape appeared to tense considerably, he was looking like a deer caught in headlights as the Headmaster continued.

"It is time, dear ones, to sing "Happy Birthday" to Professor Snape!" He said happily.

He took out his wand and raised it to conduct the school. "Altogether now! One, two, three!"

"Happy birthday to you!" The school sang together. "Happy birthday to you!"

Snape sank lower in his seat.

"Happy birthday dear professor Saa-aape! Happy birthday toooo yooooou!" the finished with a round of applause, each student enjoying the Potions Master's pained and mortified expression.

While everyone was clapping, Hermione suggested that it would be a good time to give Snape his gifts, which, aside from the other teachers, only they had been thoughtful enough to buy him.

They approached the appalled professor, and he didn't appear to notice them as they drew near, each bearing their gifts behind their backs.

Hermione went first. "Erm... Proffessor Snape?" she said softly.

You would think she had used a voice edifying charm and had yelled in his ear by his reaction. He nearly shot out of his seat in alarm at being approached so unexpectedly.

Clasping his chest he stared at them wide eyed, then quickly recovered.

"What is it, Miss Granger?!" he snapped.

"Are you having a happy birthday, sir?" Hermione asked innocently.

Snape folded his arms huffily and glared. "No, I am not, Miss Granger!" he declared sharply. "This ball was a ridiculous idea!"

She glanced at the others and they slowly brought their gifts out from hiding.

"Then perhaps, sir, these might cheer you up!" Hermione said hopefully, holding her gift out to the astounded Proffessor.

He looked at each of them, each holding a gift out to him. He was too shocked to say anything. He never got anything on his birthday, not since he had been a child. And yet here were four students who had apparently taken the time out of their own free time to get him gifts! It was astounding!

Figuring he had better show some sort of gratitude, he took Hermione's gift and set it on the table in front of him, then stared at the neatly wrapped package, then looked back at her, his black eyes searching her face for any hint of a joke, but all he could see was a gentle smile and compassion.

"Thank you, Miss Granger!" He said softly, still not quite believing that this was happening.

She nodded happily and stepped aside to let Malfoy come next with his gift.

Malfoy handed his gift over, casting a smirk to ron over his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Proffessor!" he said simply.

Snape took Malfoy's gift with the same shock that he had taken Hermione's and laid it down beside hers. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy!"

Malfoy shrugged and stepped aside.

Ron was next. He cheerfully handed his roughly wrapped gift over to Snape. "Here you are Proffessor! Enjoy!"

Snape took Ron's gift, with a little suspicion, but placed it beside the others anyway.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded and stepped aside.

Snape nearly fell off his chair when Harry stepped up and held out his gift.  
Harry stood patiently waiting for Snape to take the gift. For a moment, Harry and Snape just stared at each other, Harry's face showing no hate or loathing, just... respect. Snape stared back searching Harry's face, not believing that the student he hated most was giving him a gift.

Harry continued to hold the gift out to him. "Happy birthday, sir." He said quietly.

Snape inclined his head and took Harry's gift, setting it aside with the others. "Thank you, Mr Potter." He said slowly.

Harry managed the tiniest of smiles, as the others gathered around again and watched Snape intently.

Snape looked from one face to the other, all wearing the same expectant expression.

"What?" he demanded.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Malfoy demanded.

Snape looked at the four gifts. "What, now?" he asked.

Four heads nodded furiously.

"Can't I open them in my private rooms?" Snape asked, in a very un-Snape like way. He was starting to feel cheered that he actually had gifts!

Four heads shook furiously.

"Nope, you have to open them now!" Malfoy replied.

Snape stared at the four students, who were apparently very eager for him to open his gifts. He raised one eyebrow. "Very well."

He picked up Ron's gift first and opened it. His eyes lit up at the huge jar of sweets. "My favorite!" he remarked with amusement. He turned to Ron, confused. "But how did you know-"

Ron pointed at Malfoy. "He who has eyes, let him see!"

Malfoy smirked. "I'm observant! What can I say?"

Snape placed the sweets to one side and picked up another gift, it was Malfoy's.

He untied the silver ribbon and removed the metallic green paper and opened the box. He looked impressed. "Well Mr Malfoy, I must say you spared no expense!" He said as he took one of the mother of pearl cufflinks out to look at.

"Only the best for-" Malfoy stopped. He was about to say 'only the best for the dark lord's most loyal followers' but caught himself just in time. "our Potions Master!" he finished with instead. "Put them on! I want to see what they look like on you!"

Snape removed his plain black cufflinks, and replaced them with the pearl ones from Malfoy. "Very nice!" Snape said approvingly, one eyebrow still raised.

Malfoy smirked proudly.

Next, Snape unwrapped Harry's gift. It was the biggest so he was quite curious indeed to see what was in it. He stared at the box containing all the stuff he would need to replace his old worn potion making set, which had been practically falling apart. He was extremely happy with this gift, he could now resume his research and inventing of new potions. Then, Snape shocked everyone by doing something they never thought they'd ever see Snape do, he smiled, and not just that, but he smiled....at Harry!

"Well, well, Mr Potter, it seems you have been observant also!" Snape remarked coolly.

Harry shrugged, and mumbled something about Snape needing a new set.

Hermione almost started crying when she saw Snape smile. They had made a sad, lonely man smile, and that was the best reward she could ask for.

Last, but not least, Snape opened Hermione's gift and again smiled.

"I should have known you would get me books, Miss Granger!" Snape said opening each book and reading the inscription that Hermione had written in each book.

'_To Proffessor Snape, from your annoying know-it-all student, Hermione Granger'_

Snape smiled again and turned to the foursome who were all grinning back at him. "Thank you all so much." He said "I shall enjoy all of these gifts emmensly! Now, run along, I have brooding to do!"

They all grinned. It had been short, but they had drawn a smile from Snape, and were happy that he would go back to being his normal brooding self, but knowing that he was at least a little happier on the inside.

As they made their way back, Malfoy looked at the big clock at one end of the hall and flinched. He had one hour before he had to lead them to the forest, and then....

He shook himself sharply. He didn't want to think on that right now, he wished he didn't have to do this anymore! But he knew if he didn't go through with it, his father would surely kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Here we are, finally some action!! Please R&R I want to know what you all think!**

Chapter 14

The one hour remaining seemed to go faster than Malfoy wanted it to. They danced a few more dances, and Ron insisted that they ate some more, claiming that there was no sense letting all the food go to waste!

Ten minutes before Malfoy was due to lead them out into the forest, he excused himself, telling the trio that he needed to use the 'little wizard's room' and that he would be back soon.

While he was gone, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved to a quiet corner to reflect on what fun they had had that night.

"I wish we could have more balls like this!" Hermione sighed as she watched the other students dance around.

Harry nodded. "Me too, I had a lot of fun tonight! My favorite part was getting my hair to behave!" he said grinning.

Ron made to touch Harry's hair but Harry dodged his hand. "Gerroff Ron!!"

"Well, I think too many weird things happen at Balls!" Ron declared.

Hermione and Harry frowned.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, think about it! Malfoy being friendly, and Snape smiling?!! Come on! That never happens!" Ron replied waving a hand at Snape and accidentally smacking Lavender in the face as she was passing.

Ron didn't appear to notice, and stooped down to tie his shoelace, unknowingly dodging a return blow from a miffed Lavender.

Harry and Hermione laughed as Lavender stalked off with her nose in the air.

Hermione turned to Harry and handed him her cup of punch. "Here, Harry, hold this for me, please. I have to go and powder my nose!"

Harry nodded and he and Ron watched Hermione leave.

"She looks fantastic tonight, doesn't she mate?" Ron said proudly.

"Yes, Ron, she does." Harry replied.

Just then, Malfoy appeared beside them. "Hey guys, there's something I want to show you –"He stopped when he realized Hermione was missing.

"What were you saying mate?" Ron prompted.

"Where's Hermione?" Malfoy asked, looking around the hall.

"Went to powder her nose." Harry replied, frowing slightly at the panicked look on Malfoy's face.

"Dunno why girls can't just admit that they need to pee!" Ron said shaking his head. "But no, they have to 'powder their noses'!"

Malfoy looked impatient and kept scanning the room for Hermione's return.

Harry, noticing this, frowned again. "Is something wrong, Malfoy?"

Malfoy snapped out of his reverie and turned around hastily. "What? Wrong? No, no nothing's wrong!" he said quickly, flashing a smile. "Whatever made you think such a thing, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, still looking curious. "you just seem a little upset that Hermione went to the bathroom." He replied.

Malfoy faked a laugh, "Don't be ridiculous, Potter! Why would such a thing upset me?"

Harry shrugged again. "I only meant –"

"Ah! Here she is!" Malfoy cut him off as he waved his arm in Hermione's direction, smacking poor Lavender as she was passing.

Lavender got up off the floor and screamed in Malfoy's face. "THAT"S THE SECOND TIME TONIGHT THAT'S HAPPENED!!!!"

Harry swore he saw Malfoy's hair lift with the gale coming from Lavender as she screamed at him.

Malfoy arched an eyebrow and Lavender seemed to realize who she was talking to (or rather screaming at) and composed herself quickly, patting her hair and smoothing her dress, then dashed away from him as fast as her legs could carry her.

Malfoy watched her run and shrugged at Harry and Ron. "Women, weird things aren't they? Always screaming and flying off the handle at nothing!" he remarked in an offhanded manner.

Hermione arrived and Malfoy turned quickly to the trio, feigning an excited expression. "Listen you guys, there's something in the forest that I want to show you!" He said eagerly.

"Wharisip?" Ron said around a mouthful of a sandwich he had just taken a bite of, spraying bits of it everywhere.

"I can't tell you, I want to show you! It's the coolest thing, you guys _must_ see it!" Malfoy replied hurriedly. He didn't have much time left to get them there.

Harry looked dubious. "Can't it wait until tomorrow, we'll see better in the day."

Malfoy shook his head. "No, it only comes out at night, if we don't hurry we'll miss it!"

Hermione was looking wary. "But Proffessor Dumbledore said that the forbidden forest is..well...forbidden!"

"He's having too much fun to notice!" Malfoy told her. He was losing patience. If he didn't get them there at the arranged time, his father was going to be very angry.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Mione's right, we shouldn't go out there, it's not big, and it's not clever!"

Malfoy played his final card. He stepped forward to Ron and Harry, one eyebrow arched. "Not afraid are we?" he challenged.

Ron puffed his chest out indignantly and Harry frowned.

"No, we aren't afraid." Harry replied jutting his chin out.

Malfoy smirked. "Then lets go!"

"Your on!" Ron said.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy started toward the doors.

"Wait!" Hermione protested. "What about my dress? I can't go into the forbidden forest in this! It'll get ruined!"

Malfoy waved an hand nonchalantly. "A simple cleaning spell will take care of it if it gets dirty! Now let's go!"

Hermione hesitated. They weren't supposed to go into the forbidden forest. Dumbledore wouldn't be very pleased with them if he found out. On the other hand, she didn't want to be left behind. She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at the teacher's table as she followed her friends out of the Great hall.

Meanwhile, at the teacher's table, Snape sat brooding on his own, watching the school celebrate his birthday. He noticed Potter, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy talking in the corner, and he noticed also how wary the trio looked at what Malfoy was saying. Finally, he watched them leave and Hermione hesitate before following the boys out. He frowned. What were they up to?

Malfoy led them out of the school and they walked towards the Forbidden forest, which looked even more forbidden that evening.

"What is it exactly that we are going to see, Malfoy?" Ron asked as they reached the outskirts of the forest.

"You'll see, Weasley!" Malfoy replied.

"Is it an magical creature?" Hermione asked curiously. "One we haven't seen in Care of Magical Creatures yet?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" Malfoy said.

Hermione's curiosity was thoroughly sparked now. "Oh I wonder what it is!" she said happily.

"Just wait and see!" Malfoy told her, taking her hand and helping her over a large fallen tree branch.

They walked and walked deeper into the forest, and as they got nearer to their destination, Malfoy was dealing with inner turmoil. He really didn't want to do this anymore, he wanted things to go back to normal, he wished he hadn't thought of this stupid plan over the summer holidays when he hated the trio. He had finally learned to love and enjoy true friendship and he didn't want to give that up! But he knew his father would literally kill him if he turned back. He would be deemed a traitor to the dark lord and that would result in a miserable existence for him. That would be made sure of!

His heart felt like it was going to beat itself out of his chest as they got nearer.

"Are we almost there, Malfoy?" Harry asked wearily.

"Yes, Potter, almost." Malfoy replied quietly.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Draco?"

"Uh, yes, I'm fine!" He lied.

Hermione smiled at him. He studied her beautiful face, full of concern for him. For him, Malfoy, who had made their lives a misery at school for five long years, who had hated them with such passion and fury it had almost consumed him, who up until recently had a heart of stone. This was too much for him to deal with. His heart felt like it would burst. He had to betray the only true friends he had ever known, not to mention the one he had come to love.

He stopped, they were here.

He took Hermione's hand. "I..I'm so sorry!" he blurted out.

Hermione frowned. "Draco...what.."

Harry and Ron frowned.

"Please...all of you...forgive me."

"Mate, what are you talking about?" Ron demanded.

Just then, Harry gave a yell and put a hand to his head, his face twisted in pain.

Hermione and Ron went to him and held him up.

Then they saw them, emerging from the trees, like shadows.

Hermione gasped in horror. "Oh no! Please God no!"

The Death Eaters surrounded them quickly, forming a circle around the four of them, staring menacingly behind their masks.

Ron and Hermione clutched Harry tighter and the three of them huddled closer together.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and removed his mask.

"Well done, son! I knew I could count on you. You shall be rewarded." Lucius Malfoy said putting a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

The trio looked at Malfoy. They were shocked for a moment but their expressions quickly turned to anger and betrayal.

Malfoy looked away, he couldn't bear to see them look at him like that.

Lucius smirked evilly and gestured to the other Death Eaters, upon which three of them moved in and seized the trio.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Ron yelled as he struggled against his captor. "I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!!!"

Harry kicked and fought against the Death Eater holding him. "LET ME GO!!! MALFOY YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" he shouted.

Hermione was struggling furiously against her captor too, her dress making it difficult to kick out. "WHY?" She screamed at Malfoy, tears flowing down her face. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED!!!"

Malfoy winced as they yelled at him, they're sense of betrayal evident, Hermione's words cutting into him like a knife.

Hermione managed to bite her captor hard on the arm and he let out a yell and she managed to escape. She bolted forward but was grabbed around the waist by Lucius Malfoy.

She screamed and tried to bite him too, but he avoided it and tossed her onto his shoulder so she struggled fiercely, squirming and kicking and yelling, beating her fists on his back. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"LET HER GO!" Ron yelled still struggling.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucius Malfoy sneered. "No-one can hear you anyway, you are too far away from the school, and besides, the music from the ball you were attending will drown out your screams."

Realizing this, the trio stopped yelling.

"Let us go!" Harry demanded.

Lucius merely laughed, a cold eerie, evil laugh. "I think not, Mr Potter!" he said, very amused by Harry's demand. "You see, there is someone who wishes to settle a score with you and your friends, he's very anxious to meet you! I wouldn't dream of depriving him of such a thing!"

From her position over Lucius' shoulder, Hermione was face to face with Malfoy. She glared at him. "You betrayed us!" she spat. "And I hate you more now, than I have ever done before!"

Malfoy turned away from her, his new found heart aching.

"You should not speak in such a manner, Miss Granger, while you look so exquisite." Lucius remarked. "It ruins your beauty!"

"I hate you too!" Hermione replied with a hiss. "And Dumbledore is going to come here and find us and then you'll be sorry, coz he's gonna kick your ass!"

"You think so?" Lucius said in an amused tone.

The death eaters holding Ron and Harry hostage, bound and gagged them and threw them onto their shoulders and began to walk even deeper into the forest.

Lucius followed with Hermione, who was still hissing threats at him.

Malfoy remained followed his father, who turned to make sure he was with him, then satisfied, he turned and continued to follow the others.

Malfoy looked up at Hermione and then turned and ran silently back towards the school.

Lucius didn't notice, he was too preoccupied with trying to think up ways of torturing Harry and co and the reward that the dark lord would give him for bringing Potter to him on a silver platter, and his two best friends as a bonus!

Meanwhile, Malfoy ran as fast as he could back towards Hogwarts, his sides throbbing in pain. He was so stupid! Why did he go through with it? He didn't care about the dark lord anymore, or his stupid father! He hated himself for what he had done, he didn't blame Hermione for hating him, not one little bit!

He got back to the Castle, and entered the entrance hall, gasping for breath. He could hear the ball still in action. He gathered what breath he had left and burst through the doors of the great hall and sprinted towards Snape.

Snape saw him coming and frowned. Something was very wrong if Draco Malfoy looked so frantic.

Malfoy reached Snape and tried to catch his breath. "Proffessor!" he gasped. "Potter... Weasley....Hermione....forest....father...you..have !"

Snape frowned down at Malfoy in confusion, then it hit him.

"What have you done, Mr Malfoy!?" Snape demanded before standing up and signaling to Dumbldedore to come over.

When Dumbledore arrived, Malfoy was able to talk a bit better, having caught his breath.

"Now, what's the trouble here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Apparantly, Mr Malfoy did something he regrets and has come to tell us about it!" Snape replied.

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy who was still clutching his side.

"My father has Potter, Weasley and Hermione in the forest!" he said. "I did a horrible thing, Proffessor!" he wailed.

"Then there's no time to lose!" Dumbledore said hurriedly. "Severus, you know what to do!"

Snape nodded and swept out of the hall, shoving students out of his way to clear a path.

Dumbledore turned back to Malfoy and looked down at him with pity. "Now, Mr Malfoy, what exactly did you do?"

Malfoy hurriedly explained what he had done, tears sliding down his face all the while. "And now they are going to be dead because of me! I didn't want to do it, Proffessor, I realized that after I became friends with them! They showed me so much trust and faith and I let them down, I betrayed them!!" He wailed.

Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "There, there, Mr Malfoy, all will set itself right in due course. In the meantime, You should get back to the forest before your Father figures out where you went! I will handle the rest!"

Malfoy nodded and made to run out, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Mr Malfoy, take this." Dumbledore held out a portkey to him. "It will get you there much faster!"

Malfoy seized the copper kettle and felt a tug in his navel as he was pulled forward. Within seconds, he had arrived behind his father, who was looking around frantically.

Malfoy hastily flung the kettle aside.

Hearing the noise, his father spun around. "There you are." He remarked. "Where did you get to?"

Malfoy tried to look innocent. "I've been here the whole time, Father!"

Lucius cast his son a suspicious look. "Really? I couldn't find you a minute ago."

Malfoy stared up at his father, thinking of an excuse. "I was lagging behind a bit, I must have been hidden behind a tree!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, and gestured for Malfoy to walk ahead of him. "Come, Draco, they are waiting."

Malfoy took a deep breath and went ahead of his father, who followed him with a knowing look on his face.

They got to a clearing and Malfoy saw the trio sitting on the ground, still bound, but their gags had been removed. The death eaters surrounded them in a half circle, so he had a clear view of them.

The trio were sitting back to back with each other, looking down at their legs. All hope of escape gone.

"Look at your friends, son," Lucius told Draco "take a very good look at them, Draco, you aren't going to see them anymore after tonight, and you won't have to put up with them at School anymore. Isn't that wonderful!?"

Malfoy didn't say anything, he felt something wasn't right.

"Why, are you not happy about that, Draco?" his father continued. "I thought you would be celebrating by now!"

Malfoy stared at the trio.

Lucius paused before continuing. "You wouldn't happen to actually like them now, would you? I think you have a soft spot for these three, if I am not very much mistaken!"  
Malfoy looked up at his father as he said these things. He was so busted!

Lucius' face was sneering and full of disgust. "You do, don't you!" he sneered. "Well, my boy, that is very disappointing!" he grabbed Malfoy roughly by the neck and tossed him into the middle of the circle with the trio, who had heard the whole thing. They were staring at Lucius then at Malfoy who was staring at his father defiantly.

"What? I thought Malfoy betrayed us!" Ron said, confused.

"Oh he did, Mr Weasley, but he went soft somewhere along the line!" Lucius said in a dangerous voice. "And we all here know that a Malfoy cannot let emotions get the better of him as my so-called son has done!"

Hermione looked at Malfoy and then at Lucius. It was obvious that he had betrayed his father now. Was this betraying malarkey Draco Malfoy's new pastime? Just who's side was he on anyway?

Harry turned his head to look at Malfoy too. "Now what did you do?!" he demanded.

Malfoy didn't reply, he glared at his father instead. "I'm sick of being evil!" he cried. "I don't want to be a death eater, I don't want to serve Voldemort, EVER!"

"Well, then, have it your way." Lucius said softly, he turned to the death eaters. "Bind him and put him with his beloved friends!" he spat and turned away in disgust.

Malfoy was roughly bound and pushed down to the ground with the trio. They had to rearrange the trio to fit Malfoy in, so now Harry and ron were sitting back to back and Hermione and Malfoy were positioned the same. Then lucius lifted his wand and ropes shot out of it and wound themselves tightly around the trio.

"For what it's worth," Malfoy said meekly "I really am sorry."

"We really trusted you! You totally betrayed us!" Hermione said tearfully.

"I know! And I am so sorry! Believe me!" Malfoy begged.

"Believe you?!" Ron said incredulously "After you did this? Are you mad?"

Malfoy hung his head. "I understand if you never trust me again. I let you down big time! But I really want to be your friend now. I've seen the light so to speak, and now I am paying the price for turning my back on the dark side! Please, forgive me?"

There was silence for a few moments, and it was Harry's voice that broke it. "It will take a very long time to forgive you, but we can be your friends." He said softly.

Malfoy looked at Harry and he looked back at Malfoy.

"I don't deserve to have friends like you three" he said.

Harry smiled faintly. "friendship is something that is given freely, you don't deserve it, it's a gift."

Ron and Hermione smiled faintly too. They couldn't disagree with Harry, he was absolutely right. Sure, Malfoy had betrayed them initially, but he proved that he didn't want to in the end, after all, he had just turned his back on his own father and had declared that that they were his friends. He had in essence, just proven that he was a true friend.

Suddenly, they noticed that the Death eaters had proceeded to gather around the four students pulling their wands out.

Having mended the friendship, or at the very least patched it, the four students felt a little braver. Whatever was coming their way, they could take it.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked.

"They are going to torture us, have some fun until Voldemort arrives." Malfoy replied calmly.

"It's routine, you know." Harry stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Having been through similar treatment last year, he pretty much figured their routine out.

'Erm, do we still have our wands?" Ron whispered.

"I think so." Hermione whispered back. "Never go anywhere without it!"

Hermione felt Malfoy fiddling his hands around behind her. She knew he was fiddling with the rope that bound his hands together.

Malfoy managed to slip one of his slender hands out of the rope that bound his hands behind his back.

Then, he began to tug at Hermione's rope, and soon she was free. Realizing this, she slowly slid her hand out behind her back and tugged at Ron's rope, as Malfoy undid Harry's.

The death eaters apparently didn't notice, as the four hadn't changed position or appeared to move at all!

Ron and Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled the faintest of smiles at him.

Malfoy squeezed Hermione's hand with one of his and used his other hand to squeeze Harry's.

Harry in turn, squeezed Ron's hand and their silent communication was understood by them all. They just had to wait for the right moment.

Still the death eaters had no clue.

Just then, another death eater appeared, and lowered his hood. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get away!"

All the death eaters turned to look at the latecomer and welcome him.

Proffessor Snape! This was their chance!

Quickly and simultaneously, Malfoy and Hermione pushed against each other's backs, helping each other to their feet, Harry and Ron did the same. Hermione managed to get her wand out and broke the rope that was around them all.

Free at last, now the fun could really begin!


	15. chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a month, I have been so busy! anyway, here is chappie 15!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! No-one has reviewed in ages! sniff sob**

Chapter 15

The four students brought out their wands and raised them simultaneously, each frantically trying to think of a spell to use.

Suddenly, one of the deatheaters spotted them and alerted the others to the fact that their captives were no longer incapacitated.

Thankfully, the four of them had already thought of what spells they were going to use and immediately started hurling them at their kidnappers.

Soon, spells and jets of red, green and blue light were whizzing around, followed by the yells of whomever was struck.

A few deatheaters were already out for the count, thanks to a nifty sleeping spell preformed spectacularly by Hermione.

Harry shot a stunning spell at Lucius Malfoy, but he dodged it and shot one back. Harry managed to dive out of it's way, rugby-tackling a deatheater as he went.

"Get off of me Potter!" the deatheater hissed angrily.

"Professor?!" Harry gasped.

"Yes yes, it's me, not get off of me! How am I supposed to help you lot out if you won't let me up?!" Snape's unmistakable voice hissed back.

"Ok, sorry!" Harry said hastily as he got to his feet.

"Wait! You have to make it look like you did something to me, otherwise they will suspect!" Snape said tugging Harry's trouser leg from his position on the ground.

"Right!" Harry said, cottoning on. He raised his wand and shouted "Stupify!" as he pointed his wand, aiming at the spot on the ground right beside Snape's head.

Snape feigned being stupefied so well that if the situation hadn't been real, he could've won an oscar, or at the very least, and Emmy!

Spells were flying, deatheaters were dropping to the ground and sprouting donkey ears and sporting green, pink and baby blue hair! It was indeed a sight to behold.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Malfoy were putting up a pretty good fight, standing back to back in a circle, shooting spells at their attackers. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious.

Just then, out of nowhere it seemed, a deatheater came hurtling forward and grabbed Hermione around the waist and carried her off into the trees.

Malfoy gave a yell and proceeded to run after them, blindly throwing spells at Hermione's captor.

He could hear her screaming and yelling and it was that sound he was following. Suddenly she stopped and Malfoy's heart skipped a beat and his blood ran cold.

"Why isn't she screaming anymore?" he whispered. His grey eyes searched the darkness frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of where she could be.

He could hear Harry and Ron still yelling random spells, but they were starting to weaken.

Malfoy knew he had to get back to the clearing and help Harry and Ron, but he just had to find Hermione! He couldn't leave her out here to die, if she wasn't already!

He searched in the direction that he had last heard her screams coming from, calling out her name, desperately trying to find her.

"Hermione!" he cried into the night.

No reply came, just complete silence.

"Hermione!!!" he cried again, a feeling of hopelessness creeping up on him.

He took another deep breath to call again, but a cold hand suddenly clamped down over his mouth, silencing him.

Malfoy struggled against the hand, and another snaked around his waist and he was picked up and carried further into the forest. He struggled furiously against his kidnapper, angry and hissing. Finally, when he could no longer hear the battle, he was thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, shut up!" A familiar voice snapped.

Malfoy thought for a moment, trying to figure out who it was. Then it hit him.

"Professor?" he asked warily.

"Yes, now hush!" Snape replied.

"Professor! Where's Hermione?" Malfoy asked desperately.

Snape looked around himself as if searching for something he had dropped. "She's around here somewhere." He replied.

Malfoy helped him search.

After a minute of searching in the tall grass, he heard Snape proclaim that he had found her.

Malfoy rushed over to where Snape was standing, looking down at the grass.

There, Hermione lay, her hair spread out around her head and a peaceful look on her pretty face. The skirts of her dress were spread out around her legs. She looked so beautiful.

"She looks like an angel!" Malfoy whispered.

Snape glanced at Malfoy, then turned his gaze back to Hermione. "Yes, well for an Angel, she can certainly yell and scream loud enough!" he said in a miffed tone. "She wouldn't shut up, so I had to put her to sleep!"

"Why did you grab her and run anyway?" Malfoy asked curiously.

Snape straightened up. "I know what the Dark Lord's plans are for Miss Granger. I thought it best to remove her from dangers way. I had planned on taking her straight back to the castle, however, just after I had finally gotten her to shut up, you then started yelling for her, so needless to say, here we are!" Snape replied.

"What about Potter and Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "Why didn't you rescue them?!"

"I was going to come back for them. If I rescued you all at once, it would look suspicious now, wouldn't it?!" Came the annoyed response.

"Ah." Came the realization comment from Malfoy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get Miss Granger back to the castle before they come looking for us!" Snape announced, bending down and picking the soundly sleeping Hermione up off the ground and starting towards the castle.

"But, what will I do?" Malfoy asked.

"Go back to the battle. I believe Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are still putting up a fight." Snape replied nonchalantly.

Malfoy heard a noise and turned to see the deatheaters (significantly reduced in number) coming in their direction. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that they had Harry and Ron, who were apparently unconscious and who were being carried carelessly by two burly deatheaters.

Malfoy looked frantically at Snape.

Snape's expression was calculating. He could do one of two things. 1; he could turn and run off with Hermione to the Castle anyway, and risk being caught and executed by the dark lord, or 2; he could make it out to look like he was merely keeping the girl aside so that he could hand her over to the dark lord and thus not blowing his cover.

Snape decided on option number 1. He took off Running with Hermione towards the Castle. Unfortunately, the deatheaters spotted him and and ran after him, catching Malfoy on the way and bound and gagged the boy.

"Snape!!!" Lucius Malfoy yelled.

Snape stopped running. Ok, option number 2 it is then!

"What are you doing with the girl?!" came the demand.

Snape stuck to his plan. "Just putting her in a safe place until we need her!" he replied, putting on his best evil guy look.

Lucius Malfoy's gaze shifted to the limp Hermione in Snapes arms, then back up to Snape.

"I don't think the Dark Lord will want her dead before due course, do you?" Snape reminded Lucius.

"Ah, yes, of course not." Malfoy snr replied. "Very good Snape, but now that we have her and the battle is over, let us take her to the lair. He is waiting."

Malfoy jr stared at Snape, and Snape glanced at him before nodding and rejoining the other deatheaters, still carrying Hermione.

There was nothing for it now, they were just going to have to play along and hope that it didn't come to the worst.


	16. chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages, but busy busy busy! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they make me more confident and the more reviews I get, the more I want to write! You all inspire me!**

Chapter 16

The deatheaters took off for Voldemort's lair, Snape still carrying the unconscious Hermione.

Malfoy trudged alongside Snape, staring at his feet, wondering what awful plan and use the dark lord could possibly have for Hermione. He cast a glance over at Harry and Ron, who also were unconscious and looked a little roughed up, then looked forlornly back down at his shoes. How were they ever going to get out of this?

Just then, another deatheater came up alongside Snape and Malfoy. The man leered at Hermione then without taking his eyes off her for a moment, said "would you like me to take her for a bit Severus? I'm sure your arms must be tired." It was apparent that the man was drooling as he suggested this, Malfoy saw the drool himself!

Snape, noticing his fellow deatheaters manner, subconsciously held Hermione closer. "That won't be necessary, Goyle, but thank you for your 'kind' offer." He replied.

"Ah, I see! Keeping her all for yourself!" Goyle Sr said. "I don't blame you!"

Malfoy snorted in disgust. This drew Goyle Sr's attention.

"What have you to say young Malfoy?" he asked.

Malfoy couldn't reply due to the gag in his mouth, but even if he could he would have ignored Goyle's father.

"And to think!" Goyle Sr went on mockingly "If you hadn't betrayed us all, the dark lord probably would have let you have your fun with this delectable little witch!"

Malfoy's fists were balled behind his back. How dare this oaf talk about Hermione like she was a tasty piece of meat?!

Goyle Sr reached over and took off the gag that silenced Malfoy. "What must your father think of you?" he pressed.

Finally free of his gag, Malfoy glared at Goyle sr. "I don't care!" he snarled.

Goyle sr merely snorted with disdain then turned to Snape. "Are you sure you don't want me to 'carry her' for a while Severus?"

Snape kept his eyes looking ahead. "Quite sure, thank you!" he almost snapped.

"Oh, very well!" Goyle Sr sighed "Be a party pooper!"

With that said, he walked off and joined another deatheater, and began talking about how Snape was such a bad sport and a wet blanket to boot!

When he was gone, Snape, without looking at Malfoy said "You'd better keep quiet, Draco."

"You heard what he was suggesting!" Malfoy protested as quietly as he could. He didn't want to be gagged again, it was just too undignified!

"Yes I heard!" Snape snapped "But I can't blow my cover, Mr Malfoy!"

Malfoy practically pouted and folded his arms crossly. "Well, any ideas as to how to get us out of this?"

Snape sighed heavily "Not yet, but just give me time!"

Malfoy pretended to look thoughtful "Erm, excuse me professor, but time isn't exactly on our side right now!"

Snape closed his eyes as if calling upon every ounce of patience he had, which wasn't much. "Yes Mr Malfoy, I am aware of that!" he said quietly.

"So, what's the plan?" Malfoy asked.

Snape's patience ran out. "I DON'T BLOODY-WELL HAVE ONE, ALRIGHT!!!" He roared in Malfoy's face.

Malfoy's hair ruffled visibly in the breeze that Snape's roar caused, Malfoy raised his hands to smooth it back into place.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" He said, disgruntled.

At Snape's sudden outburst, several deatheaters stopped and looked at him and Malfoy.

"Have what? What don't you have?" one deatheater called.

Snape glared at Malfoy, who merely shrugged in response.

"Young Mr Malfoy was pestering me, asking if I have a girlfriend!" Snape called back. He hoped they would fall for it.

The deatheaters exchanged glances and then a few started laughing. This explanation seemed to satisfy them and thus, the journey continued.

As Malfoy resumed trudging alongside Snape, he sighed, shaking his head. "Nearly got us in trouble, Professor!"

Snape was practically shaking with anger. He clenched his jaw and glared ahead. If they lived through this, he was going to kill Malfoy!

He was about to say something rude to Malfoy, until he felt movement.

He looked down at Hermione and realized with dread that she was starting to wake up.

"Draco!" Snape whispered urgently.

"Hmmn?" Malfoy's vague response came.

"Look, boy, look!" Snape snapped in a hushed voice.

Malfoy looked at Snape then followed the potion Master's frantic gaze to Hermione, who was attempting to stretch as she yawned.

"What do we do?!!" Malfoy fretted, hopping from one foot to the other.

Snape had to think quickly. He dove behind a tree, pulling Malfoy with him, just as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

As things came into focus and her mind cleared, Snape's deatheater mask swam into focus, promptly, Hermione opened her mouth and let out a scream that could wake the dead. Fortunately, Snape saw it coming and her scream only sounded for a split second before he clamped his hand over her mouth.

She struggled furiously to get free, thrashing about and clawing and her Potions Professor.

"Claws in you cat!" Snape said angrily as he tried to restrain her.

"Hermione, it's alright!" Malfoy said in a hushed tone, trying to calm her down and make her see that she was with friends.

"Calm down, Miss Granger!" Snape hissed "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you!"

Upon hearing these words, Hermione stopped struggling to look questioningly at Snape. "Professor?" She asked, confused.

Snape sighed. "Why do they always ask that?" he asked no-one in particular. "Yes, Miss Granger it's me, and Mr Malfoy is here too!" Snape informed her.

"Where am I? What's happened, and where are Harry and Ron!?" Hermione asked in one breath.

"In the forbidden forest, bound for Voldemorts castle, we lost the battle, and the deatheaters have got Harry and Ron too." Malfoy answered all three of her questions in one go.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?!! Oh no..."

"Now don't panic!" Snape hushed. "Dumbledore knows what's going on, so hopefully he'll bail us out of here, but for now we just have to play along!"

Hermione looked confused. "Wait a minute, how come I don't remember –"

Snape interrupted. "I had to render you unconscious, you were yelling when I took you away from the battle. The plan was to get you back to the castle so that the dark lord wouldn't be able to use you for –"

Snape stopped talking abruptly when he heard a fellow deatheater approach.

He looked meaningfully at Hermione, who nodded and promptly feigned unconsciousness.

Malfoy caught on fast and did the same, landing unceremoniously sprawled across hermione.

The deatheater who had approached turned out to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Problems, Severus?" Lucius asked smoothly, observing Hermione on the ground and his betraying son sprawled across her.

Snape shook his head, and acted as if he was merely taking a break. "No, no problems Lucius. I just spotted some Ragwort weed, and remembered that I was out of the stuff, so I stopped to pick up more. It will save me having to come out here later to get it." Snape lied, picking some of the weeds and taking out a jar from his robes to put them in.

Lucius raised on perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Fair enough." He said shrugging. "What happened to Draco?" he asked gesturing at his son with his cane.

"I put him under the sleeping spell, he was asking too many personal questions." Snape replied.

Lucius was silent for a moment as he observed the two students on the ground. "It's such a pity that Draco betrayed us." He said thoughtfully "Although she is rather fetching, and even somewhat captivating, I can certainly see why the Dark Lord chose her." Lucius suddenly knelt down and stroked Hermione's face.

Hermione wanted nothing more that to slap this arrogant git and hex him into oblivion, but instead, she forced herself to remain still.

"Such beauty, concealing such dirty blood." Lucius said softly.

Snape was beginning to wonder if Lucius was going soft! He looked almost sad about the situation.

"Seems such a pity to waste it!" Lucius said with a shake of his head. He shifted his gaze to Malfoy, again shaking his head sadly. "My own son." He raised a hand and affectionately stroked Malfoy's hair. "Perhaps the dark lord will have mercy on him when he sees just why he made the decision that he did."

"He doesn't view betrayal too kindly." Snape reminded Lucius.

Lucius nodded, without taking his eyes off of his son "True, but he is also merciful. He has spared your life more than once, Severus."

Snape nodded. "indeed." He gazed at Hermione. He very much hoped that Dumbledore already had a plan in action to rescue them.

Lucius stood up, not taking his eyes off of the two students. "Why do you think Draco did what he did, Severus?" He asked suddenly.

Snape was taken off guard. He couldn't think of a lie, so he said precisely what he thought had taken place.

"I think, and bear in mind this is just my opinion, I think that Draco started off with his heart in the right place. He had planned this whole thing with luring Potter, weasley and Miss Granger out here, into the hands of the dark lord, but he merely got distracted and sidetracked on the way." Snape's eyes flicked to Hermione as he said the last part. "I don't think he was expecting his emotions to react to the trio the way that they did, especially towards Miss Granger here."

Lucius looked thoughtfull, pondering Snape's words. "Perhaps you are right. And as I said before, as pretty as Miss Granger is, who can blame him, I blame myself for not teaching him sufficiently in self control."

Snape remained silent. He didn't have a comment for that.

Lucius sighed. "Well, onward and outward." With that, he left and caught up with the others.

**A/N: So! What do you think of this one? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!**


	17. chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been so busy of late! anyway, here's this chappie, enjoy and let me know what you think. Your reviews have been so appreciated! Keep em' coming please!**

Chapter 17

As soon as Lucius was gone, Hermione and Malfoy sat up and stared at Snape.

"What was that all about?!!" Malfoy demanded. "Telling him what you think regarding me and the others?!"

Snape sighed, tired of this whole stupid thing. He would have rather been in his cozy dungeon quarters with a nice glass of firewhiskey.

"Never mind that, Mr Malfoy, we have to figure out how we are going to escape!" Snape reminded Malfoy.

"Professor, are we close to You know who's lair?" Hermione asked

Snape looked around at his surroundings "Yes, I'd say we have only a mile or so to go."

"Why didn't you all just apparate to his castle?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"This many wizards and all those cracking noises that go with apparating would have drawn attention from the Centaurs." Snape replied absently.

Hermione's face went from an expression of extreme depression and hopelessness to and expression of joy and revelation.

"Of course!!!" she said excitedly. "The Centaurs!!!"

Malfoy and Snape looked at her quizzically for a moment before realization dawned on both their faces. But Snape looked suddenly downcast again.

"forget it, Miss Granger. The Centaurs don't care about what happens to us. It's just going to end up in another battle, but this time we'll have added another enemy to fight." Snape said with a sigh.

Hermione thought about this, and looked disappointed.

"Come on, we'd better get moving, or they'll come looking for us again." Snape announced, getting to his feet.

Reluctantly, Hermione and Malfoy stood up too and followed snape.

Snape had suggested that they make it appear as though he had preformed silencing charms on the two of them, so as not to raise suspicion.

They walked a fair distance behind the other deatheaters in silence for the most part. Malfoy occasionally grumbled about stepping into holes and tripping over tree roots. Snape merely sighed in response.  
It seemed like they had been walking forever when suddenly all the deatheaters stopped and gathered into a circle.

Snape, followed by Malfoy and Hermione was the last to join the circle.

Keeping up appearances, Snape shoved Hermione and Malfoy roughly into the center of the circle.

Hermione landed with an "oof!" on her rear next to Malfoy who was sprawled on his stomach. She looked to her right and saw Harry and Ron. They were awake now and were sitting quietly.  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with relief.

"We thought you were a gonner!" Ron mouthed to her.

Hermione shook her head and cast a glance at Snape.

Harry and Ron seemed to understand and nodded.

Malfoy rolled over and sat up, brushing dirt off of his robes and scowling at Snape, who ignored him.

Then, he looked at his fellow captives. Harry and Ron looked at him, they looked ok, save for a few scratches and cuts here and there. Ron was sporting a spectacular black eye and fat lip. Harry's lip was bleeding and he had a cut on his cheek.

Hermione didn't have a blemish on her, and she was looking at Harry and Ron with concern.

Malfoy found himself wishing she would look at him like that.

Then, with fear, he saw her crawl over to them. He looked quickly around at the deatheaters.

A few of them made to move and grab her, but were held back by other.

"We cannot harm her!" they were reminded. "She mustn't have any bruises or scratches at all!"

Malfoy then proceeded to follow her closely and crawled over to Harry and Ron by her side. He figured seeing as they wouldn't touch her, if he stayed as close to her as possible, they couldn't touch him either.

A few of the deatheaters looked perplexed that he had figured this out. Lucius looked amused and a little proud, but hid it well.

Hermione and Malfoy reached Harry and Ron.

"Are you two ok?" Hermione whispered

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Are you two?" Harry whispered back.

"I'm fine, Malfoy has a few scratches, but that's it." Came her reply.

"I wonder why they let you come over here to us?" Ron wondered.

"Apparantly they can't harm me. You know who needs me for something and he want's me perfectly intact for it." Hermione replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you know what it is?" Ron asked Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head. "Sorry, no idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Malfoy whipered back.

Harry and Ron looked worried.

Hermione tried to look reassuring. "Don't worry guys, Dumbledore knows and is probably planning a rescue mission as we speak."

Malfoy nodded. "when I went and told Dumbledore what had happened, he went into action immediately."

Harry and Ron looked somewhat comforted by the knowledge of Dumbledore working on the case.

They were rudely interrupted by the deatheaters chanting something or another. Just then, a strange green mist surrounded them all.

The trio heard Malfoy mumble "Uh oh!" before getting dizzy. It felt as though they were floating, they couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, it all stopped and the mist cleared.

Looking around, they found themselves in a dark stone room.

"Where are we?" Hermione whimpered.

"Looks like we are here." Malfoy said softly. "We're in Voldemort's lair."

An audible whimper was heard from Ron. Harry hushed him.

"Now what do we do!" Ron whined.

"Shush Ron!" Harry persisted, his scar felt like it was going to explode.

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "what's wrong?"

"It's my scar, I feel like my head's going to explode!" Harry replied through clenched teeth.

Snape, from his position across the room, noticed Harry's pain and without drawing attention, he took out a vial of potion from his robes and pretended to tie his shoelace as he placed the vial on the ground at his feet, then he stood back up, then kicked the vial over in Harry's direction. No-one seemed to have noticed.

Malfoy spotted the vial as it rolled towards them and looked at Snape, who cast a fleeting glance in from the vial to Harry. The glance was so quick, it merely looked as though Snape was glancing around the room, but Malfoy got the message.

He rearranged his cloak so that it covered the vial as it reached them and picked it up. Then he handed it to Harry.

"What's that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Snape rolled it over here, it's for Harry." Malfoy replied.

Hermione looked at the potion within. "It's a pain reliever potion." She informed them "Harry, you should take it."

Harry winced as he looked at the potion Malfoy had handed to him, then squinted up at Snape.

Snape's eyes swept the room and fell on Harry. He saw that Harry had gotten the pain potion and so Snape gave him a small nod, encouraging Harry to drink it.

Harry pulled out the stopper and downed the potion as inconspicuously as he could. A few seconds later, the pain in his head disappeared.

He looked at the others who were watching him anxiously, and smiled reassuringly.

They all looked relieved.

Harry made a mental note to thank Snape later, if they survived this. If they didn't, he would come back as a ghost and thank him anyway.

Suddenly, all was quiet and all of the deatheaters bowed.

Harry spotted the evil git right away. Voldemort had come.

The four students huddled together, clinging to each other as Voldemort approached them, grinning evilly.

The boys moved to shield Hermione, who was only too grateful to be shielded from Voldemort's gaze.

Hermione buried her face in Malfoy's robes.

"Awww, how touching!" Voldemort sneered in his snakelike voice. "I do so hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you three will have to move aside." He said simply gesturing with his hands.

Some invisible force grabbed the three boys and threw them violently aside, leaving Hermione exposed. She had curled herself up into a ball when she felt the three boys being thrown from her and simply refused to look at Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy landed painfully on the stone floor about 4 feet from Hermione.

Voldemort stood over Hermione. "Now now, my dear, is that any way to greet me?" He said smoothly. "Come, stand up and let me look at you!"

"GO AWAY!!!" Hermione screamed at him, still not looking at him.

"Ah, I see I shall need to be a little more persuasive!" Voldemort merely replied.

"NO!!!" Malfoy yelled and bolted toward Hermione and threw himself over her, shielding her.

A flicker of recognition flickered over Voldemort's face as he surveyed Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy." He said smoothly. "what a surprise."

Malfoy didn't reply, he merely glared up at Voldemort with all the hatred he could gather.

"Why do you guard this girl from me?" The Dark lord questioned.

Malfoy remained silent as he wrapped himself around Hermione tighter.

Harry and Ron watched in fear as Malfoy put his life on the line, quite literally, to protect Hermione.

Voldemort appeared to be losing patience. "Will someone explain to me as to why this young boy, son of one of my most faithful followers, is against me?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward meekly. "My lord, forgive my son, he has been blinded by matters of the heart!"

Voldemort turned to regard Lucius. "Matters of the heart?" he sneered. "You mean to say, your son, the great Draco Malfoy has fallen in love with this mudblood?"

Lucius nodded. "It is what I believe has occurred my lord."

Malfoy felt Hermione freeze beneath him.

"Is this true, Draco?" Voldemort asked.

Malfoy's heart plummeted into his stomach, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him. "Yes, it's true!" He admitted quietly.

Voldemort laughed so hard that he could barely stand. He laughed for a good few minutes before composing himself as best he could.

"Well, that is easily cured, is it not Severus?" Voldemort said turning to Snape.

Snape stiffened and bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He replied.

"I think a good old fashioned crucio curse ought to restore our young Draco Malfoy's heart and mind to us!" The dark lord went on casually, rolling up his sleeves and holding up his wand.

The most unbelievable pain shot through Malfoy, he felt as though he was being torn apart limb from limb.

Voldemort held the curse on him for a few minutes then lifted it, leaving Malfoy weak and shaking, but still clinging to Hermione.

"Still love her Draco? Think she's worth all this pain?" Voldemort goaded.

"YES!!! I WOULD DIE FOR HER!!!" Malfoy shouted defiantly.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son with pity. He himself had said those very words regarding his wife, when he too was in this situation with the Dark lord many years ago.

Voldemort raised his wand again. "That, Draco, can be arranged."

Suddenly, Malfoy felt Hermione wriggle out from beneath him and she stood up between Malfoy and Voldemort.

"What's this?" Voldemort said.

Hermione raised her head and looked at Voldemort. "Take me, but spare him." She said quietly. "And Harry and Ron." She added.

"HERMIONE NO!" Harry cried.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Hermione told Voldemort.

Snape looked frantic, shaking his head.

Malfoy's heart practically stopped beating. What was she doing!? He wasn't worth this!

Voldemort pondered her offer. "You will come willingly if I spare Draco's life?"

Hermione stared at Voldemort. "Yes, but you must let Harry and Ron go as well."

"Hermione." Malfoy said softly.

Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"Hermione, don't do this!" He said pleadingly. "I'm not worth it!"

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and looked at him with an emotion he didn't recognize.

"Very well, Miss Granger," came Voldemort's voice "It's a deal!"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who looked shocked.

Voldemort moved back a few feet from Hermione then beckoned her with his finger.

"Come my dear."

Hermione took one more look at Harry and Ron and a tear fell from her eye. Then she looked at Malfoy, who looked as though he had just lost the most precious thing in the world to him.

Then, she walked to where Voldemort stood.

Suddenly she heard shouts and spun around to see several deatheaters grabbing Harry and Ron and Malfoy and dragging them out of the room. Snape was mouthing "Dungeons" as inconspicuously as he could.

"NO!!!" Hermione cried as Voldemort Grabbed her "WE MADE A DEAL!!!!"

"Think about whom you made the deal with, my dear!" Voldemort said mockingly "You didn't think I would actually fulfill my side of the deal did you?"

Hermione watched helplessly as her friends were drug out of the room.

"Foolish Gryffindor!" Voldemort laughed as he drug Hermione out of the room and up a set of stone stairs, then along a dark corridor that had at least 30 doors. He opened one numbered 20 and pushed her inside the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, help yourself to whatever you want, you will be here a while whilst I prepare the ceremony." Voldemort said in a snakelike manner before slipping out of the room and locking the door behind him.


	18. chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Let go of me you Ingrades!!!" Malfoy yelled as he was drug along by two deatheaters, who were ignoring him.

In front of Malfoy, Four other deatheaters were dragging Harry and Ron along too, they were struggling against their captors.

The deatheaters stopped at a door and flung Harry and Ron carelessly into a cell.

"Don't think much of the famous Harry Potter now!" one of the deatheaters jeered as he kicked Harry in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and gasp for breath.

"I demand that you release me at once!" Malfoy shouted as they reached the door of Harry and Ron's cell.

"As you wish, Mr Malfoy!" one of the deatheaters holding him jeered. He then promptly picked Malfoy up by the waistband of his trousers and the scruff of his neck and threw him into the cell, sending him bowling into Harry and Ron much like a bowling ball knocking over pins.

The door was slammed shut and they heard the deatheaters laughing as they left.

Harry was still trying to get his breath back from being kicked, but having Malfoy sprawled over you isn't the best treatment for such an ailment.

"Ow!" Ron moaned. "Malfoy, gerroff me!"

"My apologies Weasley!" Malfoy said as he got up and dusted himself down again.

"You alright there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied, one hand on his stomach as he stood up and looked around the small cell.

"We have to help Hermione!" Harry said determinedly.

Ron nodded. "But how? We don't even know where you know who took her!"

Malfoy was searching for his wand in his robes and wore a perplexed expression, which quickly turned to outrage. "I've been robbed!!! My wand's gone!!"

Harry quickly searched for his. "Mine too." He announced sadly.

Ron didn't even bother looking for his. It was probable that the deatheaters took his wand too.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked, sitting down on the floor and putting his head on his knees.

Malfoy stood fuming, tapping his foot repeatedly on the stone floor.

Harry paced up and down trying to think.

Meanwhile, up in her proverbial tower, Hermione fumed at being tricked and locked in a room. She could quite safely say, this sucked!

She figured she might as well see what kind of room she was in and began to explore. There was a four poster bed covered in dusty green covers, a wardrobe and a bathroom off to the side.

Going into the bathroom, which turned out to be quite luxurious and she decided that since she was going to be locked up in this room for a while, she might as well get something out of it.

She turned on the taps and found that rose scented water came out.

Surprised that Voldemort would have a bathroom like this in his gloomy castle, she took off her evening gown and laid it on a nearby chair, then slipped into the hot, rose scented bath, allowing the bubbles and warmth calm her down and let her think clearly.

This was an awful predicament that she was in. Here she was, stupidly making a deal with Voldemort so that her friends could go free and now because Voldemort was such a jerk, they were all imprisoned anyway! And she was being held captive to be used for Merlin only knows what, and Snape was somewhere in the building probably unable to help in any way. On top of all of this, Malfoy 'fessed up to being in love with her in front of Harry, Ron and Voldemort and all of his deatheaters!!

The only comforting thought was that Dumbledore was on the case!

Hermione sighed. "It just can't get any worse can it!?"

Suddenly, a loud THUD was heard at the window.

Startled, Hermione froze in the bath and stared at the window trying to see what had hit it.

Then, a tapping noise started and the window started rattling.

Cautiously, Hermione got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself and crept over to the window. Her heart was beating fast and she tried to swallow her fear as she reached for the handle of the window and opened it slowly.

She let out a startled scream as she saw a flash of white and red. She spun around and saw to her relief, a familiar snowy white owl and a Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix perched on the sink and vanity.

"Hedwig!" Hermione said rushing towards Harry's owl. There was a note tied to her leg and she held it out so Hermione could take it.

She opened the note and read it :

_Dear Hermione,_

_Don't worry! As I write this letter, I have the order ready for action! We will come to your rescue in time, I am sure. As it is, we are having a spot of trouble locating your exact whereabouts within the castle, you wouldn't happen to know your whereabouts would you?_

_As I mentioned before, do not worry. We'll be there soon and Professor Snape is trying to find Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy too. If he succeeds in finding them before we find you, you may be rescued before we get there, but we will get there anyway and go to battle if we must. _

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione felt a little calmer knowing that a plan was in action. She trusted Dumbledore with her life anyway, this was merely an opportunity to prove that!

She turned the paper over and noticed that Fawkes was carrying a golden quill. She took it gratefully and began writing her reply.

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_Thank you for helping so fast! I've been so worried!_

_I am not sure of my exact whereabouts within this castle, however, I do know that I am in a room numbered as 20. I hope this helps! Please hurry, Voldemort said something about preparing for the ceremony. I don't know what he is talking about, but I suspect that I will play a role in it, and I really don't want to do that!_

_Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger_

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and stroked the two birds. "Hedwig, thank you for bringing the letter, I need you to take my reply back to Dumbledore. Will you do that for me?"  
Hedwig hooted and nipped Hermione's finger affectionately.

"Fawkes, your are always such a comfort, and thanks for the pen!" Hermione told the beautiful bird.

Fawkes sang a few soothing notes as he flew around the room before joining Hedwig as she soared through the window and out of site.

Hermione sighed and went back into the bathroom to fetch her dress. It was covered in dirt and leaves and bits of twig.

She shook it to get most of the stuff off but it still looked dirty. She wished that Voldemort hadn't taken her wand. This dress could really have used a cleaning spell!

She slipped back into her dress anyway and went and lay down on the dusty bed, and sleep came fast.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of Voldemort's castle, Snape was pacing in his room trying to come up with a plan to get Potter, Weasley and Malfoy out of the dungeons and therefore creating a diversion, giving Dumbledore and the Order ample time to rescue Miss Granger.

He imagined he would somehow have to get guard duty over their cell, which proved to be difficult, seeing as he wasn't ever asked to guard anything.

Frustrated, Snape paced more frantically wracking his brain for a solution. Suddenly, a light bulb came on in his head as he remembered Potter and his occlumency from Last year.

It was a long shot, but it just might work. He got comfortable, closed his eyes and began to concentrate on getting into Potter's brain. Not a pleasant task, he thought, but right now necessity was the main thing.

This task was much more difficult than it had been in his classroom with the boy-who-lived-to-make-his-life-hell, seeing as they were further apart and separated by who knows how many stone walls and floors. It took Snape a good fifteen minutes to make contact.

In the dungeon, while Ron and Malfoy ranted and raved about how mad they were about Hermione, Harry was getting the feeling that someone was trying to get inside his head.

Due to being in Voldemort's castle, Harry instantly assumed the dark lord was attempting to control him again, so he began occlumency immediately.

Snape pushed further and harder with his mind, he knew Potter was resisting him, probably because he thought it was Voldemort trying to access his brain and not Snape. So, Snape decided to speak.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, let me in! I need to talk with you!" He hissed angrily in his head.

Harry heard Snape's voice in his head, which was a pretty freaky thing to be hearing, especially inside your head, and warily let his guard down.

Ron noticed Harry's odd expression and tapped him on the shoulder. "You alright there, Harry?"

Malfoy shushed Ron, "Be quiet, I know what he's doing!" He said quietly.

Ron gave Malfoy a quizzical look.

"He's talking with someone, using his mind, I saw him and Snape last year practicing Occlumency." Malfoy explained impatiently.

Ron's mouth formed an "O" shape and he watched Harry closely.

Harry was frowning with concentration as he talked with Snape in his head.

"Where exactly are you?" Snape asked.

"In the dungeons." Harry replied.

"Yes I know that!" Snape hissed in frustration "But where in the dungeons are you?"

"Hang on" replied Harry "I'll ask."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron and Malfoy, who were watching him with interest.

"Snape wants to know where in the dungeons we are, like what cell. Anyone know?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, whereas Malfoy got up and went to the door of the cell and peered through the bars in the door, putting his head as far out as he could and managed to get stick his head through the bars, giving him a clear view of the dungeon.

"Tell him we are in the 12th cell from the door to the Dungeons." Malfoy told Harry.

Harry closed his eyes again

"We're in the 12th cell from the door to the dungeons." He told Snape.

There was silence for a minute or so.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Harry asked, wondering why Snape hadn't said anything.

"Yes yes!" came the irritated reply "Just give me a minute to think."

"OH NO!!!" Malfoy wailed.

Ron started flapping his arms and going between Malfoy and Harry.

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy still standing at the door, his hands holding the bars.

"Who's coming?" he asked.

"No-one!" Malfoy replied angrily. "My head's stuck!"

"Who's coming?" Snape asked urgently. Even though Harry hadn't said "Who's coming" in his head, Snape still heard him.

"It's ok, Professor, Malfoy's just gotten his head stuck in the bars in the door." Harry replied.

"How the hell did he manage that?!" Snape asked impatiently.

"He stuck his head out there to count how many cells there were until ours, so you would know where we are." Harry told him.

By now, Ron was holding onto Malfoy's shoulders and had one foot against the door and was pulling for all he was worth to get Malfoy unstuck.

Harry got up and went to Malfoy. "Ron, you pull as hard as you can when I say." He instructed. Then, Harry took Malfoy's ears and tucked them so that they were between his head and the bars and told Ron to pull.

It took a good few minutes of pulling before Malfoy gave a yell as he came loose. The sudden give sent them all flying backwards onto the floor.

"What is going on there!!!" Snape demanded.

"We just got Malfoy unstuck, sir!" Harry replied.

Malfoy sat on the floor rubbing his ears and head. His ears were a bright red colour and he had marks from the bars on either side of his face.

"Okay, listen up, Potter!" Snape snapped "Now that I know where you are, I'm going to try and get you out of there, if you think of anything, you know how to contact me."

"Okay Professor!" Harry said.

"This is Snape, Over and out!" Snape deadpanned.

Harry laughed. Snape was gone.

"What's happening?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Snape's going to try and get us out of here." Harry told them.

"Alright there Malfoy?" Ron asked the disgruntled boy.

"I suppose I should be grateful that my ears are still attached." Malfoy muttered.

"So, when do you suppose he'll be coming?" Ron asked.

"It'll take him time to come up with a plan as well as to execute said plan, it'll take a few hours at least." Malfoy said.

"Then I suggest we get some sleep." Harry suggested.

Ron nodded and went to the pile of straw in the corner and began spreading it on the floor.  
Malfoy and Harry seeing his idea, went and helped.

Before long, they had made a large deep pile mattress on the ground and settled down on it and tried to get to sleep.

**A/N: Phew! That took ages to do! I need to go have a cup of tea, my brain hurts! Please R&R!!!!!!!!**


	19. chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Meanwhile, while the student's slept and Snape brainstormed, Voldemort and co were preparing for the big event.

"Yes Goyle, put that over there with the others!" Voldemort instructed as Goyle Snr passed by with a post of dark mahogany wood.

"Lucius!" Voldemort shouted. "Come!"

Lucius Malfoy went over to the dark lord and bowed. "Yes my lord?"

"Don't look so down in the dumps, you're depressing to look at! You should be happy!" Voldemort said optimistically.

Lucius forced a weak smile.

Voldemort sighed. "Now see here, Lucius, I know you are disappointed about Draco, but really, it's good for the boy to be punished! A spell in the dungeons with the-boy-who-just-won't-die and his feeble friend ought to jostle some sense into him!"

Lucius looked up at Voldemort hopefully. "Then you aren't going to kill Draco?"

Voldemort waved a hand around nonchalantly "Merlin, no! He's going to be of use to me this evening, as well as in the future. Great evil potential that boy!"

Lucius looked relieved. "Thank you my lord, you are most merciful! Narcissa will be most thankful also!"

"Thank you, thank you. Now, as for that Potter and his weakling companion, they won't be so lucky. I have a nice plan all ready to set into motion as soon as tonight's event is over. I want to make them watch and see what happens to their beloved Miss Granger!" Voldemort allowed himself a cruel laugh as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes, they will see! MUAAAAHAHAHAHAcoughcoughcough!"

Snape shivered in his room upon hearing Voldemort's evil laugh echoing through the castle.

Snape had been in deep thought, putting together his most daring plan yet. Ok, so it was his only plan since...well, ever! Dumbledore still hadn't arrived, so he figured he would go ahead and start with his most daring plan ever.

He transfigured his shoe into a cauldron and took out his 'travel' potions set from his robes and with a wave of his wand, had returned it to full size. He set to work making a strong sleeping draught. They didn't call him the Potions Master for nothing y'know!

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Ron sat up when Voldemort's laugh echoed around the place.

Harry was already up, having slept only 20 minutes, and looked troubled.

Malfoy grunted as he woke up and gave an angry shout as he sat up. "For Merlin's sake! Some people are trying to sleep here, and there he goes laughing and waking us all up! Honestly, some people have no consideration for others!!!!" He ranted.

Harry and Ron looked at him, agog.

"Um, Malfoy? It's Voldemort you're talking about!" Ron reminded the blond haired Slytherin.

"Consideration isn't exactly top on his list of priorities." Harry chimed in.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and scowled.

"How long were we asleep?" Ron wondered out loud.

"About an half an hour." Harry replied.

Malfoy sighed in frustration and muttered something about beauty sleep.

"I hope Mione's faring better than we are!" Ron said sadly.

"She will be." Malfoy said suddenly.

Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy curiously.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well think about it!" Malfoy said "You know who needs her for whatever reason, I'm sure she's been made comfortable."

Harry studied Malfoy closely. "What are your suspicions Malfoy?"

Malfoy merely shrugged. "I don't really have any." He said.

"Maybe... Maybe he's going to Sacrifice her!" Ron piped up, fear evident in his blue eyes.

Harry pondered this for a moment before Malfoy snorted and interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't be an idiot, Weasley!" Malfoy said. "Who's he going to sacrifice her to? He's the one that is worshipped!"

"Oh, never thought of that." Ron said meekly.

Harry was looking at Malfoy closely. He could see concern and frustration in those grey eyes, pain and longing. "You really do love her don't you, Malfoy?" He said quietly.

This took Malfoy off guard and he looked at Harry with surprise, but quickly recovered. "Yes." Was his quiet reply. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged "No reason. It must have been hard for you to admit that."

"Yes, Potter, it was." Malfoy replied. "it's hard being me sometimes, Malfoy's aren't allowed to show any emotion except anger, and disdain, you know." he added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's awful!" Harry responded. He truly pitied Malfoy for being in such a position. No wonder he was always so bitter all the time, always bullying other people. "But it explains a lot!" he added.

Malfoy nodded and gave Harry the smallest of smiles. It was nice to have someone to talk to about it. He had never told anyone that.

Ron, meanwhile, was being very quiet.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded weakly.

But Harry knew better. "What's the matter?" He pressed.

"It doesn't matter." Ron answered with a shrug.

"Tell me." Harry persisted.

"It's nothing!" Ron replied glancing at Malfoy then back down at his hands.

Harry noted the glance Ron had given Malfoy, obviously, whatever was bothering Ron had something to do with Malfoy. He decided to drop the subject for now and made a mental note to ask Ron later, when Malfoy was asleep or something.

There was a brief silence before Harry spoke. "So, has anyone thought of a plan that involves Snape to get us out of here?"

Ron looked thoughtful then shook his head and gave a shrug. "Sorry mate, I couldn't think of anything!"

Harry looked at Malfoy, who was sitting with his knees under his chin, frowning. Then he looked up at Harry. "Nope, me neither!"

Harry sighed, feeling heavy hearted. He hoped Snape had come up with something.

1 hour later in his room, Snape had finished making the potion. He put it into a vial and hid it in his robes, then cleared any trace of his potion making away and transfigured the cauldron back into his shoe.

Now, all he had to do was administer the potion to Voldemort and all of the other death eaters and go down to the dungeon and free Potter and the others. It was a simple plan, so simple that Voldemort wouldn't have thought it of Snape to think it up! But Snape did think it up, and felt very proud of himself about it too!

Up in her tower, Hermione was still asleep. She was dreaming about being back at the ball at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Malfoy having fun and dancing. Suddenly, Snape appeared and asked her to dance and she screamed and ran away, she was caught however, by Malfoy, who whisked her around the dancefloor to the strains of a romantic waltz. She felt like she was floating on air as Malfoy leaned in to kiss her.

He was millimeters away when BANG....

Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up in shock. What had made that noise?

She looked around the room, but it was so dark, she couldn't see anything. She strained her ears to catch any sound at all. she could hear footsteps and they were coming towards her bed.

Her heart was beating so hard, she feared whoever was in the room with her could hear it! Fear gripped her and she moved as far back as the bed would allow, holding her knees up at her chest.

Suddenly, a voice said "Lumos!" then a light appeared, illuminating a small circle of the room.  
Hermione's eyes adjusted to the new light and the person who's wand was casting the light was not who she most wanted to see at this time!

"Go away!" She shouted, half in fear, half anger.

"Now now, Miss Granger! Where are your manners!" Lucius Malfoy said in a coy manner.

"I don't want to waste my good manners on the likes of you thank you very much!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, what a pity." Lucius remarked smoothly.

Hermione just glared at him.

"I trust you found the bathroom? Rose scented water was made just for you." Lucius said in the same smooth manner.

Hermione continued her silent glare.

Lucius suddenly leaned in very close, too close, and sniffed her lightly.

"Good, now, your dress was a bit of a mess when you arrived, due to the long trek through the forest, wasn't it?" he said nonchalantly. "Well, the dark lord sent me here to see if you were all nice and clean and given that he took your wand, you might find mine to be of more help. Do stand up so I can look at you and see what needs to be done?"

Hermione glared harder and stayed right where she was.

"I see you want to be difficult, well, that can be dealt with." Said Lucius. He then reached over and grabbed her wrists and hauled her off of the bed and onto the floor.

He held her by one wrist to make sure she stayed still and waved his wand, all of the lights came on in the room.

"There, now I can see you better!" he remarked.

A look of distaste came on his face as he looked her over. "Oh dear, this will never do!" he said shaking his head.

"I like it!" Hermione snarled.

"Yes, well what you like doesn't matter does it? It's what the dark lord wants that's important. He trusts my judgment on these matters, so he sent me here to fix you up for tonight!" Lucius said cheerfully.

Hermione looked at Lucius closely. He was handsome, and she could see where Draco got his eyes and hair from. There was, however, a sadness in his eyes, it was barely noticeable, but it was there, she could see it. There was something else in there too, guilt, fear. His tough, no nonsense attitude he portrayed, like Draco's, was an act, a front! Suddenly, Hermione felt a pang of pity for Lucius Malfoy.

"What is happening tonight?" she asked quietly as he moved her arms up so she was holding them out to the sides.

He seemed surprised at her sudden attitude change. "You are going to be honoured." Was all he said.

He waved his wand over her dress, and it became a beautiful flowing white gown, much like the one she was already wearing, only improved.

"Aren't you worried?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Lucius eyed her carefully. "About what?" he asked as he started fingering her hair, trying to figure out how to style it.

"Draco." Came her reply.

Lucius froze for a moment, he stared at her, taken off guard, before quickly recovering. "Of course not!" he sniffed indignantly.

"You are, I know you are!" she said quietly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You see nothing!" Lucius snapped.

"I know you don't really want to do this!" Hermione continued. "You don't want to be a deatheater, do you?"

"Foolish girl, you don't know what you are talking about!" He said angrily. "Now be quiet so I can do your hair!"

Hermione stared at him with pity as he waved his wand and her hair styled itself into loose glossy curls that cascaded down her back.

"And stop looking at me like that!" He snapped.

"Like what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Like you feel sorry for me!" He replied.

"Well, I do!" she said softly.

Lucius was thoroughly confused now. "Why?"

"Why what?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "I just do!"

Lucius sighed and shook his head, then proceeded to wave his wand over her face and natural looking make-up appeared, enhancing her beauty.

He stepped back to check out his work, and nodded in approval.

"Is he going to kill Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No." Lucius said flatly.

"How do you know?" She pressed.

"Because he told me!" Came the snappy reply.

"He told me he would free Harry and Ron and Draco, but he lied to me. What's to say he didn't lie to you too? What if he's going to kill Draco anyway?"

Lucius looked unsure now. She had cast a shadow of doubt on him regarding Draco. "I trust him!" he said more to himself than to Hermione.

"Then you are a fool!" she declared.

"I won't stand here and listen to this!" Lucius snarled. "Good day to you Miss Granger!"

and with that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Hermione threw herself onto the bed and screamed into a pillow. Her attempt to turn Lucius Malfoy around had failed. All she had managed to do was make him mad! Maybe she didn't really see what she thought she saw in Lucius Malfoy, maybe he really was just evil!


	20. chapter 20

**A/N:  Here's the next chappie.  I've already started the next chappie so it should be up soon too!  **

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, especially Kris-tina4!  you reviewd so much! THANK YOU!!!!!! You really went into detail about each chapter, so I knew what was good and not so good! **

**Anyway, enjoy this one, and please R&R!!!  Love, Hedwig!**

Chapter 20

Snape made his way swiftly to the kitchens where several house elves were scurrying around preparing the evening's banquet.

When he entered the kitchens, a flustered looking house elf approached him timidly.

"Is there something Tetchey can help you with sir?"

Snape thought quickly about his plan. He had forgotten about the house elves!

"I have left something I need up in my room, I shall return momentarily!" Snape said briskly as he turned and left.

As soon as he was outside the kitchens, he conjured 10 bottles of wine and waved his wand over them, uncorking them all.

He put a measure of the potion he had made into each bottle of wine, and with another wave of his wand, he replaced the corks.

Then, he went back into the kitchens carrying the bottles in his arms.

The same House elf greeted him again.

Snape put on a smile. "I have been saving these for just such an occasion as this evening!" he said rather proudly. "1696!"

The house elf clapped his hands happily. "Oh Sir! Master will like these!"

Snape nodded and gave the ten bottles of red wine to the house elf. "Now, make sure everyone gets a glass!" he told the excited elf.

The Elf nodded and hastened off to get all the glasses for every Deatheater prepared.

Snape noted with great pleasure that the elf poured extra wine into Voldemort's golden goblet, seeing as it was larger.

Then, he turned and left, smirking to himself. That was too easy! Now, all he had to do was wait!

Down in the dungeon, Harry, Ron and Malfoy were getting impatient with being locked up and not knowing what was going on!

Harry stood beneath the window, looking out at the dark sky which was dotted with stars, and sighed heavily.

Ron was watching Malfoy pace back and fourth. He reminded Ron of a caged tiger, snarling and growling.

"This is ridiculous treatment!" Malfoy raged. "I'm a MALFOY for crying out loud!"

Ron shrugged. "That's just the way it goes, mate! They don't care who you are apparently!"

Malfoy let out a furious roar and punched the wall as hard has he could. There was a sickening cracking noise which Ron and Harry clearly heard and winced at.

It was obvious to Harry and Ron that Malfoy had not thought out his actions previously to carrying them out as Malfoy yelled in pain and clutched his hand against his chest.

Harry went to him and inspected his hand, which Malfoy gingerly let him do.

"I think it's broken." He told the distressed Slytherin.

If you think Malfoy was pale enough already, it was nothing compared to how pale he was upon hearing this news.

"Why me!" he you punched the wall, mate!" Ron told him.

Malfoy ignored Ron's comment and looked at Harry instead, holding his hand out limply in front of him.

"What am I supposed to do now!?"

Harry shrugged, giving Malfoy a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I don't know." He said.

"Hermione would know what to do." Ron said sadly.

A depressed silence followed his statement.

"This is hopless!" Harry cried out in frustration.

"I know, Potter." Malfoy said, feeling Harry's pain.

Suddenly, they heard the door being unlocked and flung open!

The three boys ran into a corner and huddled together, squinting in the light, their eyes not accustomed to it.

"Who's there!?" Malfoy demanded. "Answer me!"

"You are required upstairs Mr Malfoy." Came the gruff voice of one of the deatheaters.

Before any of them could register what he had said, Malfoy was grabbed roughly and drug along the floor towards the door.

"Potter!" he yelled.

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison, reaching out for him, but missing his ankles by inches.

The deatheater drug Malfoy, kicking and yelling out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind them, leaving Harry and Ron in the dark.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Malfoy demanded as he was drug along.

"You'll see." Came the gruff reply.

"I demand that you tell me this instant!" Malfoy snapped, thrashing around in the deatheater's grasp.

"You'll find out soon enough!" The deatheater told him.

Malfoy wriggled around furiously, and suddenly broke free.

Filled with joy, he took off running as fast as he could. He could hear the deatheater chasing him, yelling and panting.

Malfoy fairly flew out of the dungeons and up into the great hall where he spotted his father. He was just about to charge at him, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

Realizing it was the deatheater that had brought him from the dungeons, he fought back viciously, punching and kicking as they rolled around on the floor.

Malfoy was about to give the best right hook of his life when he was suddenly plucked up by the collar of his robes, much like a mother cat carries her kittens, and held up in the air.

Voldemort chuckled as he held Malfoy jnr by the collar between his forefinger and thumb. "Fiesty, isn't he?"

The deatheater he had grappled with got up off the floor sporting a bleeding nose and a black eye. He bowed before Voldemort and nodded. "Yes, my lord, he is."

Malfoy kicked out at his father who had come over to them, but all he managed to do was kick the air. This seemed to anger him more and he began to thrash around wildly, causing him to spin around as his robes twisted with his movements.

Voldemort gave a chuckle again. "I say, look at him go!"

Lucius looked so embarrassed by his son's behaviour! He glared at Draco.

"Draco, stop that this instant!" Lucius scolded. "What would your mother think!"

Malfoy tried to kick his father again, just barely missing him this time!

"What would you care!" he spat. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Lucius looked a little hurt at Draco's comment.

"As much as I would love to continue this little chat, we really must get on with things!" Voldemort said, carrying Malfoy cat-style- over to an elaborate four poster bed which had been assembled and pointed at it.

"This is to be your workspace for the evening, Draco." Voldemort told him.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "A bed?" he asked. "What am I supposed to do, sleep?"

Voldemort laughed, sending a chill down Malfoy's spine.

"Dear me, no! Such innocence!" the dark lord chuckled at Lucius, who fake laughed with him.

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" Draco demanded, frowning and folding his arms over his chest.

"Dear me, Lucius! Have you taught the boy nothing!?" Voldemort chuckled cruelly.

"Well I..." Lucius started to protest, but Voldemort held up a hand to silence him.

"No matter, it will be a pleasant surprise for the boy!"

Malfoy was thoroughly confused now as he hung limply by his collar in Voldemort's grasp.

He looked around as all the deatheaters entered the hall. He spotted Snape who gave him the thumbs up! Did that mean he had a plan?

"Let the festivities begin!" Voldemort announced, tossing Draco onto the bed carelessly and pinning him there with a spell.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Hermione had composed herself. The situation seemed hopeless, but she wasn't going to admit that. She completely trusted Dumbledore and the order to get her out of this alive and unscathed.

She walked over to the full length mirror and inspected her appearance. She was impressed, Lucius had done very well, but she wasn't about to admit that either!

She desperately wished she had someone to talk to! She was so worried about what Voldemort had planned!

Suddenly, her door flew open and a deatheater she didn't recognize came in and grabbed her.

Screaming and kicking, she tried to fight him off, but he was stronger and managed to grab her and throw her onto his shoulder, whereupon, he carried her out of the room and down the stairs to the main hall where everyone else was.

"Put me down you horrible thing!" she raged, not noticing where she was. She pounded his back with her fists.

Then, she was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed, where Malfoy was trapped, and was pinned there by the same spell that held Malfoy.   
"Hermione!" Malfoy cried happily.

"Draco?" Hermione said confused. "What are we doing here? What are they going to do?"

"I don't know!" Malfoy said sadly. "But I bet it won't be pleasant!"

Hermione looked around at the deatheaters, who were currently munching on dinner. Voldemort had been notified of Snape's 'gift' and suggested that they save the best for last, so they didn't drink the wine with dinner.

They feasted for about an hour, after which Voldemort clapped his hands to hush his crew.

"Bring up the other two!" he announced.

Two deatheaters stood up and dashed for the dungeons.

Malfoy frowned. "Why do they need Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." She said softly.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Harry and Ron were tossed across the marble floor, sliding several feet and coming to a halt at Voldemort's feet.

Harry stood up and glared. "What did you do with Malfoy? And where's Hermione!?" He demanded.

Ron tried not to look at Voldemort in the eye. Instead, his eyes wandered around the room and came to rest on Hermione and Malfoy.

"H-Harry!" Ron said shakily, pointing at the two on the bed.

Harry followed Ron's finger to where it was pointing and saw the two sitting staring back at him.

Hermione looked relieved that they were still alive. Malfoy just looked confused.

Harry looked back up at Voldemort. "What's the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"You will see Harry, it's quite simple really!" Voldemort said gesturing at Hermione and Malfoy. Then he turned to his deatheaters and made his big announcement.

"As most of you know, tonight is to be the night I shall produce an heir!" He bellowed proudly. "Seeing as I am rather getting on in years, I can't very well do the job myself now can I? So... without further ado, I give you Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy!"

The Deatheaters applauded and cat called.

Hermione froze. What did he mean, 'produce and heir!'? surely she had heard wrong?

Malfoy's jaw dropped and he looked at Hermione in shock and dispair.

"I don't understand!" Hermione shouted defiantly.

Silence ensued and Voldemort turned and glided over to the bed where the two nervous students sat and grinned evilly.

"To put it perfectly clear for your innocent ears my dear, you are going to give me an heir!" he said as though talking to a child.

Hermione went deathly pale. "NO!" She cried.

"NO!" Came the unified voices of Harry and Ron. Two deatheaters had to hold them back from running at Voldemort.

"No!" Snape whispered in horror. (he had been one of the deatheaters, including Lucius, who had been kept in the dark)

"YES!" Roared Voldemort victoriously. "And, as I said before, I can't very well get the job done at my age, so young Mr Malfoy will do it for me!"

Malfoy's jaw dropped even lower and he looked at his father.

Lucius looked confused and he stepped up behind Voldemort. "But my lord!" he emplored "Miss Granger is not a pureblood!"

"I know that you idiot!" Snapped Voldemort. "Think of the damage, Lucius!" he added nodding at Harry and Ron. "Don't fret so, Lucius, Draco doesn't have to marry her!"

Obviously not pleased, Lucius reluctantly nodded and backed down.

Hermione had started sobbing uncontrollably. "This has to be, by far, the worst night of my life!"

Voldemort smiled a creepy smile. "There there, my dear, it's not all bad! Hmmn? Look who's going to bestow the necessary means! Draco Malfoy! You couldn't ask for better!" he said in a patronizing tone. "Now, go ahead, Draco, we are waiting!" he added, grabbing Malfoy and tossing him at Hermione.

He landed precisely where Voldemort wanted him to land, right atop Hermione.

They were both terrified and just stared at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'Surely Voldemort wasn't serious! He surely didn't expect them to...to...'

But obviously he did. Voldemort leaned down and peered at Draco.

"What's the matter, don't you know how?" he asked.

Draco looked at him in horror. "You don't seriously expect us to... well, y'know?!"

"I do Draco, I do." Came the reply. Suddenly he was held at Wand point, and Voldemort didn't look like he was jesting as green sparks flew from his wand tip.

"Otherwise, I'll avada you and get Severus to do it for me instead!"

Hermione shrieked in horror and Snape nearly passed out.

"No! Don't, I...I'll do it." Malfoy said in defeat.

Voldemort grinned.

"NO!" Harry yelled again trying to get free from the deatheater that was holding him. "Mione!"

Hermione looked sadly at Harry and Ron, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Malfoy looked at Harry and Ron too, he looked really apologetic. "Sorry guys, I have no choice!"

Defeated, Harry and Ron nodded. They understood.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Voldemort snapped. "Get on with it!"

Malfoy glared at Voldemort before turning to Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I know, me too." She said tearfully.

He leaned in to kiss her, and their lips met in a chaste kiss, a precious moment.

Then Voldemort held up his goblet of wine, and raised it in a toast. "To my hier!" he said.   
The deatheaters held up their goblets too and said "To the heir!" in unison.

Then, they all drank.

Snape raised his goblet to his lips and appeared to drink too, only he kept his lips firmly pressed together so no wine passed them, but dribbled down his front instead.

Now all he had to do was wait until the potion took effect and then he could get the students out of here and back to Hogwarts.

Malfoy and Hermione kissed again, only this one was to lead to something neither of them wanted to do.

Suddenly, the doors of the main hall were flung open and a crowd of people charged in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TOM!" Dumbledore's voce bellowed.

Malfoy and Hermione abruptly stopped kissing and grinned. Help had come! They went limp with relief.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried happily.

The whole order was there, except Sirius of course. Mrs Weasley gave Harry a warm, reassuring smile.

Dumbledore winked at Harry, before turning his attention and wrath on Voldemort once more.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Oh no, what are you doing here?!"

"We've come to put a stop to this!" Dumbledore replied nodding at Hermione and Malfoy.

"I knew you were low, Tom, but I never thought you would....never mind, I take that back!"

Voldemort Sneered. "Well, then, let the battle commence!"


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21

All of a sudden it was pandemonium! Spells being fired to and from every direction, Harry and Ron ducked and ran towards the bed that held Hermione and Malfoy captive.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked

"Yes thanks Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Thank goodness we didn't have to go far!"

Malfoy nodded in agreement. "Hey, get us loose!"

"What spell did he use?" Harry asked, not seeing any visible bonds.

"I don't know!" Came Malfoy's frustrated reply.

"Great, now what do we do?!" Ron whined.

"Harry look out!" Hermione cried as a jet of green light came right at Harry.

Just in time, Harry ducked and the spell whizzed over the top of his head.

"Thanks, Mione!" he said gratefully.

Hermione smiled in response.

Harry and Ron tried different spells to get Hermione and Malfoy free, but none worked.

Suddenly, all went quiet.

The four students looked up to see the deatheaters falling to the floor, snoring! Voldemort looked around in anger, before looking drowsy and falling to the floor in a deep sleep too.

The only deatheater that remained standing was Snape, who looked around him at all the slumbering Deatheaters and started doing a victory dance.

"Well done, Severus!" Dumbledore said proudly.

"Yeah, good job Sev!" Tonks piped up.

"Now, I suggest, while we have time, that we get the students back to Hogwarts before this lot wake up." Said Dumbledore.

"I'll let the Ministry know what happened." Lupin said before disapperating.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore, Snape and Tonks rushed over to the bed where the four students were.

"Professor, we can't get them free!" Ron wailed.

"Voldemort used some sort of binding spell so they couldn't get off the bed and we've tried every spell we know to get them loose, but none work!"

Dumbledor looked thoughtful. "Perhaps it would be easier to just turn the bed into a portkey and get back to Hogwarts. Then we can figure out how to free them." He suggested.

Everyone nodded. Sounded like a good plan.

Dumbledore tapped the bed with his wand, said a spell and the bed glowed blue for a few seconds.

"Ok, everyone, on the count of three, jump on the bed!" He instructed. "One...two...THREE!"

Everyone jumped on the bed at once, almost squashing Malfoy and Hermione, and the familiar tug behind everyone's navel occurred.

Everything was a blur as they sped towards Hogwarts, and within seconds, they had landed in the Great Hall at Hogwarts with a bump.

Luckily, it was deserted as it was 2 in the morning and the party had finished long ago.

They all took a moment to recover then started rejoicing in their victorious rescue mission.

"I haven't had so much fun since last year!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"That was a great plan Severus!" Mr Weasley said.

Everyone voiced their agreement.

Snape couldn't help but enjoy the praise!

"Umm, I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything...but could you get us free from this confounded bed if it's not TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!" Malfoy said yelling the last part.

"Oh, of course, my apologies!" Dumbldore said rolling up his sleeves and drawing his wand.

He uttered a very complicated sounding spell that no-one – not even Snape – had heard of before, and waved his wand.

Suddenly, they were free and jumped off the bed as if it was made of molten lava.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said hugging the old wizard around his middle.

He patted her on the back. "You are most welcome, miss Granger!" he chuckled.

Snape stood to the side, watching. Suddenly, a flurry of white chiffon engulfed him and he looked down in bewilderment to find that he was being...HUGGED!!!

He didn't know what to do! He'd never been hugged before!

Hermione continued to hug him. "Thank you Professor Snape! You were wonderful!"

"It's just a hug, Severus... nothing to be afraid of!" Dumbledore chuckled.

Snape sniffed indignantly and patted Hermione on the head. "You're welcome." He said stiffly.

"Group hug!" Mrs Weasley cried tearfully.

Everyone surged toward Snape and Hermione and a group hug commenced.

Snape was NOT comfortable with this, but he had no choice! He was being hugged and there was nothing he could do about it!

"Yes, yes alright!" he snapped.

Finally, the group hug ended and they gave him some space, much to his relief.

He brushed himself down in a preening sort of way, and took a deep calming breath. He felt it was time for things to go back to normal.

"Well," he said shortly "It's been an interesting evening, but I should like to return to my rooms, if you don't mind!"

Dumbledore nodded. "If you wish, Severus. Have a pleasant night's rest."

Snape nodded curtly before sweeping off out of the hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry snickered.

"10 points from Griffindor for laughing Mr Potter!" Snape said without missing a beat.

As soon as he was out of the hall, Professor McGonnagal leaned down to Harry. "100 points to Griffindor for being so calm tonight!" she said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned.

"And 100 points to Slytherin, Mr Malfoy, for being such a good friend." Professor McGonnagal added, smiling proudly at Malfoy.

Malfoy smiled back, pleased that he had earned his house some points!

"Well, I say we should all have a nice cup of tea, before retiring to bed!" Dumbledore suggested.

Everyone thought this was a splendid idea, and so Dumbledore summoned a few house elves and they brought trays of tea and some cakes.

The group sat around one table and enjoyed their victory.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Malfoy sat together and discussed the nights events.

"I couldn't believe what he wanted us to do!" Hermione said scandalously.

"Me neither!" Malfoy agreed. "I didn't know how to do what he was asking!"

Hermione giggled. Malfoy blushed.

"Are you blushing, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Harry put in.

"Yeah, you're right there mate!" Ron agreed.

They all chatted happily, drinking their tea and nibbling on cake, until it was all gone and Dumbledore announced that they should all go to bed.

They all bade goodnight to one another and went their separate ways.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy walked together until they reached the Slytherin Common room corridor.

"Well, goodnight, mate, see you tomorrow!" Ron said shaking Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy returned the gesture and nodded.

Then Harry did the same. "Night Malfoy!"

"Night, Potter." Malfoy replied.

"You guys walk on, I'll catch up." Hermione told Harry and Ron.   
Harry nodded and pulled Ron away and off down the corridor.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and smiled at him. "Thanks, Draco." She said.

Malfoy smiled at her. "You too." He replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Hermione gestured with her hand in the direction Harry and Ron had went.

"Well, I'd better..." she said.

"Yes." Malfoy nodded.

They hugged briefly and Hermione turned to leave.

She felt Malfoy take her hand and stop her.

"Hermione?" he said softly.   
"Yes?" she asked wondering what he wanted.

He answered her with a soft lingering kiss that took her breath away.

Harry and Ron watched from the shadows.

Suddenly, Harry remembered how Ron was in the dungeon. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron answered as he looked sadly at Hermione and Malfoy.

"What was it that was bothering you back in the dungeon?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down at his shoes for a moment before looking back up at Malfoy and Hermione. "I was jealous." He said simply.

Harry frowned. "Of what?"

Ron sighed, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "Because I love her too."

Harry's heart sank. "Oh Ron...I'm sorry!" he said quietly. Harry knew how Ron felt. He had felt the same way when he found that Cho Chang was going to the yule ball with Cedric Diggory.

Ron shrugged. "My own fault, I never told her." He mumbled.

Then he turned his head to look at Harry. "Promise you won't tell her?!"

"I promise." Harry replied.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said gratefully.

Malfoy and Hermione broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you, Hermione." Malfoy told her truthfully.

"I love you too, Draco." She whispered.

"Goodnight, love." Malfoy said, smiling and departing.

"Goodnight." She whispered back before turning and walking towards Harry and Ron.

They quickly got their act together and put on a happy face as she approached them, looking dreamy.

"You look like Luna Lovegood, Mione!" Harry teased.

"Hmmm?" Hermione said absently.

Ron rolled his eyes and they laughed. But inside, he was aching. 'Ah, well," he told himself. 'better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.'.

With that, the three Griffindors went back to Griffindor tower, one friend richer.

The End

**A/N:  Sorry if it was an abismal ending, but it just turned out that way.  I'm not very good at writing mushy stuff.  Hope you liked.  Let me know if you would like me to write another fanfic and please please please read and review!!!!**


End file.
